


The Tall Man

by BadRomantic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is a Native American, Aaron Burr-centric fic, Add tags as chapters update, Discombobulated Aaron Burr, FINALLY established Whamilton, Gore, Hunting, I believe thats the right way to tag it, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nightmares, No main ship for A. Burr (until decided otherwise), POV Change, Racist remarks, Suicide mention, Whamilton - Freeform, Whamilton is a background ship - Freeform, based of a VERY REAL entity on the reservation, bloody noses, depictions of suicide, horror fic, implied gore, light depictions of violence, light gore, slowburn fic, so please remain respectful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/pseuds/BadRomantic
Summary: Aaron Burr is a Native American teenager with a heavy weight settling on his shoulders when he realizes his friends don't know the dangers that lurk during the night.“You’ve heard of the Scientific theory that for every action there is both a positive and negative reaction?” Aaron asked.“Yeah.”“That’s howheworks.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @betatheblackfox @washingtononyourside and @burrpoetry on Tumblr

Chilly winds choked the roaming people of the night, causing throats to burn and breath to whiten. It was the bitter reminder that fall was giving into winter, allowing the thick cold to choke the most unsuspecting of its victims. The aggressive frost followed a short high schooler on his way down the street, numbing his fingers as they clung to the wooly warmth of his scarf.

The buzzing of a phone felt distant to his raw ears, but he knew it would be in his best interest to answer whoever had texted him.

 _Phillip:  
_ _Hey are you close to home yet?_

He wasted no time in replying-- although, his fingers were too stiff to type any faster than a few letters at a time.

 _Me:  
_ _I just left._

The reply was instantaneous.

 _Phillip:  
_ _That’s not an answer Aaron_

Truly, it wasn’t. He tucked the phone back in his pocket, hoping that he could warm up his fingers there for a while before hiding them back into his scarf.

Aaron knew that his stepfather’s concern was placed in the fact that there had been sightings around their humble town-- around many reservations in their state. He easily hid his own fears behind his unbothered facial expression, secretly worried that if he let even the smallest of hints show how he truly felt about the entire situation, he would become the latest victim.

He hoped he made it home soon before that option comes.

* * *

Everybody knew him at school. He was the smartest kid, why wouldn’t they? Their school was relatively small. Aaron’s class only had fifteen people, and the senior class last year had graduated with eight.

Graduation seemed like a long ways away. Aaron usually had the ability to imagine his future in front of him, usually had the drive enough to reach his hand out and grab it. It had always been so close, he could touch it. But now that he was here, a senior, he felt like the future was that much farther.

Aaron mused to himself that patience had always been his best trait, but now that he was forced to practice it in one of the worst hauntings of his generation, he felt tight in his stomach. It’s been seventeen years since the last sightings, the last kills, the last _anything_ , and suddenly it was all back.

Everybody was stiff in the shoulders, because they knew too the dangers that now lurked at night. They all knew of the wickedness sworn in by death himself, given the task of punishing the bad energies of the world.

Aaron prayed that he had nothing but good energy.

But there were the other kids, the ones who were blissfully unaware of the lore hidden in the reservations, in their towns, in the entire being that is the tribes of the land. Those kids were the lucky ones, but also the most prone to slaughter.

The saying _Ignorance is bliss_ didn’t apply to the children here.

“Aaron.”

He looked up from his test, side-eyeing a fellow senior.

“Do you have an extra pencil?” The boy asked, hiding behind the tangled strands of his hair. Aaron assumed that he was trying to hide himself from their teacher.

He nodded silently, reaching into his bag and offering the pencil out. He didn’t want to alert the teacher about their conversing, lest he gets a bad grade just because Alexander decided to use a pen for a test.

“Thanks.” Alexander grinned, showing off his straight white teeth that teenagers dreamed of, “You want to come to a party tonight? It’s George’s birthday.”

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows. “No.” He whispered, “I don’t want to risk it.”

“You’ll be around friends! C’mon!” Alexander’s voice raised too high, and the teacher snapped her beady eyes towards them with a look of keen dislike.

“Mr. Burr, Mr. Hamilton. Eyes on your own paper. That’s two points off the test.”

Aaron clenched his fists around his pencil and gritted his teeth, baring the punishment with a heavy heart. His step-father would surely notice that and he’d be punished for it.

 _Stupid Hamilton,_ he cursed quietly.

 

 

Aaron’s anger with Alexander simmered by the time class ended. Alexander’s eagerness to convince him to come to a party, however, did not.

“You’re always at home studying,” Alexander’s voice drawled into a bratty whine, “spend time with us!”

“I don’t want to risk it.” Aaron repeated for the seventh time.

Hamilton disregarded his comment as though it didn’t happen, “George said he wouldn’t mind you coming! Y’know how hard it is to convince George to like you, Aaron? Like, extremely hard. Like, super duper _ugly_ hard.”

“Thanks.” He flatly replied.

“Just one night!” Alexander stepped in between Aaron and his locker, worming his way into Aaron’s field of vision like an overgrown toddler, “Then I’ll never-ever ask you to come to a party again."

Aaron’s mouth pulled into a frown, “I don’t want to risk it.”

Clearly, that was the final repetition Hamilton could stand for. His cheeks puffed up and his eyebrows furrowed with frustration.

“Fine.”

Aaron watched Hamilton storm away to his next class, contemplating for a moment if that would truly be the end of Alexander’s antics.

Alexander was one of the few people who didn’t know or care about the lore around their town, and Aaron wasn’t sure if that was something he needed to correct. Hosting a party, let alone attending one, during these times was almost something like a death sentence.

 _Would Hamilton even care if I told him?_ Aaron questioned, turning back to his locker and taking out his Physics book.

The bell rang before he got to his next class.

 

 

“He doesn’t understand.” Aaron shrugged his shoulders, “Half of them don’t. They either think it’s a game or laugh at it.”

Matthias, a freshmen Aaron had taken a liking to during the summer track practice, wrinkled his nose in distaste. Aaron couldn’t tell if it was for the raw chicken served to them for lunch, or if it was because of Aaron telling him about Alexander.

“Well, the way I see it,” Matt opted to stab his fork into the peaches instead of the chicken, “they won’t know the dangers of _him_ until someone tells them.”

Aaron stared at his empty tray, “And who’s going to do that?”

Matthias didn’t respond, but neither did Aaron. Aaron knew what he was implying, but he also knew that he was one of the last people to explain the story. If he explained it, they would laugh, and then they’d ask him where he got such a ridiculous legend.

Aaron sent a quick apology, suddenly fearful that his thoughts could be heard without his consent. That _he_ heard him speak ill of _his_ being.

He finally gave in, “I see.”

“Listen, all I’m saying is that you’re the most verified person here to talk about why… er, _he,_ should be taken seriously.”

Matt, while incredibly gifted and smart, clearly didn’t know of the distress it caused Aaron to even think of _him._

“Suppose I did tell them.” Aaron looked up, “When could I possibly get them to listen to me?”

Matthias raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t he invite you to a party or somethin’?”

_Great._

 

 

Aaron approached Hamilton at the end of the day. It was the only time the hallways were chaotic enough for nobody to overhear their conversation, and Aaron wanted nobody to hear what he was about to say.

 _It doesn’t make the act less dangerous,_ He told himself.

“Hey.” His lame greeting won him no favours. Hamilton looked his way, raised his nose, and turned back to his locker.

“Hi.”

“Is that party still available?” Aaron asked, plowing through the tension.

“Maybe.” Alexander’s eyes raised, “But only after an apology.”

 _For what?_ He asked himself a little indignantly before taking a deep breath and deciding to just give in.

“I’m sorry I rejected your invitation before. I was cranky and didn’t know what I was saying.” It was a lie, but it was a well-spoken lie, and that’s what got him through to Alexander.

The man flashed a wide smile and flung his backpack over his shoulder, “Cool! I’ll see you tonight then. Uh- do you need someone to drive you?”

“No.” Aaron shook his head, fighting the urge to blurt out that he stayed away from cars, “I can walk.”

* * *

Aaron had been hoping for a normal, calm birthday party. He had been hoping that when he got onto the same block as George’s house, he wouldn’t be able to tell there were a couple of teenagers inside having a birthday bash. This was not the case.

George’s home was lit up with bright yellow lights decorating the entryway. Aaron could feel the neighbours’ irritation just by walking through, and he almost decided to leave right then and there until he reminded himself why he had to be here. Why he was the one who needed to tell them.

 _Here goes nothing,_ He told himself as he knocked on George’s front door.

It took a few seconds for the door to swing open. Instantly, the smell of alcohol reached Aaron’s nostrils and he felt unbearably dizzy.

“You made it! A little late, but whatever,” Alexander, voice booming through the loud music behind him, had the most upsetting attire Aaron’s ever seen. It looked as though he cut the sleeves off of his _National Honours Society_ sweater and sewed them into his thinning jeans.

“Yeah.” He said weakly, still too dazed by how fast the smell of alcohol set off his internal panic mode.

“Well, come in! We’ve got a lot to drink and-”

“I’m not going to drink.” Aaron walked in like he was invited to, strolling past a couple of too-drunk guests and pausing when he saw George.

“Aaron!” Cried a few dozen people, all clearly less-than-excited that he had attended the party. Aaron noted how he was the only Native American there.

“Wow, you actually came.” George blinked owlishly at him, “Sorry, I didn’t think parties were your thing.”

“They’re not.” He agreed, walking towards him and dug into his pocket, “I’ve brought something for you.”

“Oh.” George’s face lit up, “Wow, really? You didn’t have to!”

“Trust me, I did.” He mumbled, grabbing George’s hand and dropping his gift into the man’s sweaty palm, “You’re going to need it. Burn it after the party tonight.”

“Uh…” George’s eyes trailed down, and Aaron tried not to take it too personally when his excited features dropped at the sight of the sage bundle in his hand. “Gee, thanks.”

Aaron decided no further comment was necessary.

“What do you guys do around here for fun?” He asked, ignoring how ugly of a noise Hamilton made when he saw the sage.

“Ew! Is that a dead mouse?” Alexander exclaimed, “Not cool, Aaron!”

“It’s sage, Alexander.” George corrected.

“Oh. A dead mouse would have been better. What’re we gonna do with that?” Hamilton lifted a brow, “Get high?”

“No.” He said flatly, praying to his gods that he didn’t need to resort to violence tonight, “It’s going to bless this home.”

Something grasped Aaron’s heart as he watched George lightly scold Alexander, growing aware of his own sweaty palms now. He slipped off his jacket, leaving the two boys to bicker alone.

He knows of the dangers of parties. He knows that they harbour bad energies, and he needs to be vigilant about keeping his own negative energy in check. He took a gamble for his life just coming to this party, and if his _Lala*_ ever found out, he would have shuddered in his grave.

Aaron set his coat on a coat rack beside the door and left to the kitchen. He needed something to drink, and he refused to touch alcohol. As he passed the drinks set out on the table, he had the slight impulse to just throw it all down the sink and replace them with water, but he knew that if he did do that nobody would listen to what he came here to say.

All he needed to do was wait. And Aaron could do that.

 

 

Aaron stayed for five hours. He’s never been to a party before, so he didn’t have a gauge for if that was long or not. All he knew was that it was long for him and that he was glad they had a whole weekend before school started again for him to get back on track with his sleeping schedule.

“Wow, Aaron, I can’t believe you’re still here.” John Laurens, a stoner kid Aaron had specifically prayed not to be at this party, approached him with a stumble in his step. Aaron tried not to wrinkle his nose when John’s alcohol-scented breath reached his nostrils.

“I had an idea for the end of the party.” He said quietly.

“Oh…” John’s eyes watered as he yawned, “Well, there’s only a handful of us here now… you still gonna do the idea?”

“Yeah…” Aaron’s eyes glanced around the living room, “Is this all it?”

There were only a few teenagers in the living room left, people Aaron knew were either close friends to Alexander or George, or both of them. There was Hercules Mulligan, a large man with big eyes and a round, thick nose. Aaron had an infatuation with him during sophomore year, but those days were over, and now all he could see Hercules as was a friendly man with a talent for keeping the peace at school.

The rest of the group were the Schuyler sisters-- three sisters adopted from different places in the same year. Aaron always wondered what it was like for each of them, to know that not only you but your siblings were adopted.

Angelica Schuyler was a tall, ambitious girl with curly dark brown hair and thick lips. She was Aaron’s favourite of the sisters, simply because she was the smartest out of them and the most vigilant. Angelica had a dream to go into politics, and Aaron hoped that dream came true.

Eliza Schuyler was always described by others as the _perfect middle child_. She had good grades and a quiet, demure way of handling herself. Despite her personality, her deep brown eyes burned almost as bright as Alexander’s, and she had a gift for wrapping anybody around her finger. She was someone Aaron feared as much as he respected.

Lastly, there was Peggy Schuyler. Aaron recalled vividly how Peggy used to have a late crush on him, back in freshman year. He never really found out if she dropped that crush on him or not. She was the least restrained out of all the Schuyler sisters. Her mouth shot as fast as a bullet and when she got mad, she left people defenseless. She was sweet, but strong.

Aaron knew each and every one of them to be significantly dangerous in their own way, which was why he knew he needed to tell them about the curse. These women were too strong to find themselves dead in a ditch. They deserved the upper-hand just as much as the rest of the teenagers here.

“Is this all?” Aaron repeated when John didn’t answer him.

“Oh! Uh… Laf is in the kitchen. You need him?” John eyed him with curiosity, but Aaron knew too well that he was pretending to care about what he had to say. John, along with Alexander, rarely ever listened to what he said unless it was answers for an upcoming test.

“Yes, I do.”

He watched John leave towards the kitchen, wondering silently if John would actually retrieve Laf or if he would pretend their whole exchange never happened.

He decided that it didn’t matter, because he needed to tell them now while everybody was still slightly awake.

“Hey,” Aaron addressed the entire living room, pushing down his nervousness when all of their eyes landed on him, “I need to tell you guys something.”

“Are you coming out to us?” Alexander asked, eyes rounding.

“Alex!” Hercules barked.

“What?”

“Don’t be insensitive!”

“I want to tell you guys a legend.” Aaron had to fight the urge to look at the windows, fear finally settling deep into his chest, “It’s about-”

Peggy’s shrill voice shot off, “Wait!”

Aaron regarded her with a tip of his head.

“Let’s sit on the floor and in a circle!” Her lips pulled into a wide grin, “I love scary stories!”

Aaron felt the tug of a refusal on his tongue, but he choked it down in favour of hurrying the group to settle down. He sat down in the middle of their poorly-made circle, watching John and Laf stagger in.

Lafayette, an extremely gangly man with long fingers and a messy beard, was originally from France, but he moved when he was seven and visited every few years to keep in touch with his older relatives. Aaron watched as he sat down, his knees bumping against the people neighboring him because they were just that long.

“Ready?” Aaron asked, lightly frustrated with how long everyone was taking.

“Yes.” Peggy piped up.

“We’re a little old for scary stories, don’t you think, Aaron?” Angelica teased. Aaron ignored her.

“This legend has been passed down from generation to generation.” Aaron said, recalling how his father had told him, “It’s for our minds and mouth, not for our hands and pens. So we do not pass this warning down through writing. It’s seen as a cultural disgrace.”

Lafayette’s head tilted, _“We?”_

Aaron answered calmly, “Us. Native Americans.”

He ignored the two groans in the circle, knowing full well just how Alexander and John felt about Native American tales.

“You’ve heard of the Scientific theory that for every action there is both a positive and negative reaction?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah.” Alexander huffed, picking at his nails in disinterest. Aaron tried not to show his irritation too much.

“That’s how he works.”

Aaron gauged his audience’s reaction. He was a little upset by how uninterested they were. It made him scared to continue. The only thing that really kept him talking was the way Angelica stared at him, as if hungry for more knowledge.

In the end, she was the one to speak; “Who?”

Aaron clenched his hands as they lay in his lap. He didn’t dare directly answer her question, “He’s the negative of that law. He follows the horrible, horrible energies us two-leg set out into the world. I’ve heard of animals being punished, but we are the ones who let the sin loose into the world, so therefor we are the brunt of the punishment.”

He could feel the hair on his arms stand up. There seemed to be a chill seeping into his bones now, warning him not to continue. The urge almost made him jump on his feet and leave, but he knew he needed to force himself through this. He needed to grit his teeth through the painful bite of the cold and fight through it all.

Angelica’s face set hard, “Who, Aaron?” She repeated herself.

“Angelica, let him finish.” Eliza’s soft voice told Aaron that he at least had the women’s attention, if not the men.

“We are the brunt of the punishment?” Alexander echoed at his side, sounding scandalized, “What kind of backwards logic is that? Sin isn’t even a real thing! There is no right and there is no wrong! There’s just dumb rules.”

“He decides.” Aaron said simply, “He decides who is punished. Sometimes it feels like it’s random, but they never are. All we can know is that they released an evil large enough to be striked for it.”

Peggy’s hand brushed his arm and Aaron couldn’t stop himself from flinching away.

“Aaron.” Hercules said, “What are you telling us?”

“He’s here.” Aaron said flatly, “He’s here and you need to be aware of it. He’s watching for bad energies, for the drinkers, for the smokers, for the ones who cause pain. He affects everybody, not just us.”

“How do we know?” Angelica asked, because she was the smartest of the group by a long shot, “How do we know _he’s_ … around? What does he do to his victims?”

“Angelica-” George tried to interrupt, as if it would stop Aaron from answering.

“He peaks into windows. He stands in the fields. People go missing, or commit suicide.” Aaron felt sick to his stomach bringing it all up, but he knew he needed to, “Some people get through it. Sometimes, he scares the sin out of them. Only if you’re redeemable, though.”

“And who’s _he?”_ Lafayette asked, a somberness to his voice that Aaron registered as barely concealed fear.

Aaron dug his nails into his palms, contemplating for a long while if he should dare utter the title of the demon that haunted his dreams; haunted his people.

“He won’t tell us,” John huffed, “he’s just making it up! It’s all a dumb story.”

“Shut up, John!” Peggy snapped.

“What? I’m right!” John crossed his arms over his chest defensively, “Aaron’s just as big of a BS-er as Thomas Jefferson is!”

“He’s not lying. Aaron doesn’t lie.”

Aaron glanced gratefully at Peggy.

“That’s not cool if it is a lie, Aaron.” Angelica spat the words out, but Aaron knew about why she was reacting out in anger. She was scared. As he glanced around the room, he could tell the tension in it was growing thick.

He didn’t want to stay there to participate in a fight.

“The sage I gave you.” Aaron regarded George, beginning to stand up. George followed him up, followed by a furious Alexander.

“It will bless your home, and if you waft it on yourself, it will bless you too. I suggest burning it before anybody leaves tonight.”

“You won’t need it?” George prompted, sounding skeptical but overall concerned. Aaron couldn’t imagine what for.

“No.” He glanced at Alexander, calculating his frustration and chose his next words carefully, “I didn’t put out any bad energies tonight.”

“What?” Alexander challenged, “Because we drank, we’re suddenly susceptible to your demon’s wrath?”

“He’s not a demon, and don’t speak ill of him.” Aaron chastised right away, turning around to walk to the coat rack and pluck off his jacket, “I told you what I’m allowed to, you’re decisions are your own.”

Peggy called for him, “Aaron…”

He made a split second choice, one he’s not proud of. He looked back at Peggy, shook his head to tell her mutely that he was done here, and walked out the door. He hoped none of them drove home tonight, and that they blessed themselves like he instructed.

He hoped he did the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lakota for Grandpa


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by @betatheblackfox

_Aaron…_

An eerie, high pitched hiss erupted from thick black smoke. Aaron was having a hard time breathing through it all, and it smelt like burning flesh. His skin was numb from the cold that seemed to have his bones cracking under his skin, stiff and fragile. Despite it all, however, he was still able to walk calmly through the smog.

_Aaron.... Come closer…_

He did. He felt like he had to follow that voice, had to follow the compels. The closer he got to whoever was calling him, the more his breathing evened out. That was as good of a sign as any to keep going.

_Closer…_

“Where are you?” Aaron called out. His legs were getting harder to move.

_Here._

He paused and squinted through the black, looking for some silhouette of who he was suppose to be finding. The more he tried to look, the thinner the fog became until there was nothing. He was alone with vast emptiness.

“Where are you?” Aaron repeated.

He looked around, jerking a little bit when he realized that just a few steps behind himself was a pitch black box and a mirror on a large podium. His fingers ached to touch the box.

 _I shouldn’t._ He told himself, but his feet moved without his permission and he found himself standing in front of the podium. He reached out to the box, carefully unlocking its black metal lock and flipping it open. He held his breath.

Inside was a crown, bedazzled in wicked-looking bugs encased inside amber. He recognized the wasp, the spider, but everything else was some type of insect he hasn’t had the misfortune of meeting. The crown seemed to be made of both metal and twigs. The bottom was made of thick, black-and-gray marble metal that when Aaron touched, felt like chalk. The top had spiked branches on the top, as though they grew out from the metal.

His felt like he needed to put it on.

 _The mirror…_ the high pitched hissing voice sounded melodious to his ears now, gently leading him into it’s commands.

 _What do you see?_ The voice asked.

Aaron stared at himself through the mirror. His hair wasn’t in its normal braids, it was down past his chest, brown and silky. He raised a hand to touch his hair, combing his fingers through it to take away the tangles he knew were in it. He took the time to study his features, his brown skin, thin round nose, chocolate brown eyes, all of it-- all of _him._

“Myself.” He answered the voice, “I see myself.”

_Put it on…_

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a second. He looked down at the crown, blinking in surprise when he realized it was already in his hands.

“What will it do?” He asked, staring at the wasp encased in amber.

He didn’t get an answer.

He slowly raised the crown up, hands trembling as he placed it on his head. It felt light, but the emotions that overwhelmed him were crushing. He felt anger, hurt, betrayal. He wondered if these were the feelings of the insects before they met their doom.

_The mirror._

Aaron looked back into the mirror, expecting himself to look ridiculous with the crown on. What he saw was not him. It was a man with no hair, looking down at his feet. Aaron held the mirror closer to his face, confusion beginning to feel like an emotion he wore too often.

“What is this?” Aaron asked.

He received no answer.

“Who is this?” Aaron changed his question.

_Him._

Aaron’s mind raced. He tried to set down the mirror and put the crown back where he found it, but he was frozen. He tried to say something, but his jaw wouldn’t move. He was locked in, staring at the mirror as the man in it slowly raised his head.

He could only watch on in concealed horror. His facial expression couldn’t change, not even as he realized the man in the mirror had no eyes but instead empty sockets. He had no lips, Aaron realized, just a mangled form of tattered flesh around his mouth that spread out on one cheek. He didn’t have teeth-- not the type of teeth Aaron would have expected, at least. His gums seemed to have sticks stabbing out from them, sharp and dangerous and Aaron tried to squeeze his eyes shut before he saw more.

 _Stop,_ he pleaded in his mind, _Stop!_

The man opened his mouth, speaking in a voice that Aaron knew was now his own; “AARON, HELP ME!”

 

Aaron Burr jerked up from his bed, gasping for air and throwing his hand over to turn on the lamp on his bedside table. He blinked rapidly around the room, looking for a sign of the man in his dream.

He was home. Safe.

He’d been having nightmares all weekend. None of them were the same as the other, but they all left him breathless and with aches in his bones. He knew the voice the man in his dream spoke in, it’s the same voice that’s been haunting his dreams since he visited George’s house.

Matthias.

 _I texted him yesterday,_ He told himself, looking for his phone just to text Matt again, _He’s alright. He’s going to be okay._

When he looked at his phone, he realized with a heavy feeling in his stomach that school had started five minutes ago.

“I’m so sick of these nightmares.” He snarled to himself, getting up and hurrying to get ready for the day.

   


When Aaron got to school, it was third period. He gave his late slip to the teacher (who glared at him) and sat down at his desk, ignoring the way Alexander stared at him on his way to the back of the class.

 _I need to take something to cancel out my dreams,_ Aaron told himself, flipping open his notebook and scratching down the notes on the smartboard, _I can’t come to school late like this again._

“Everybody partner up,” Their teacher’s shrill voice caused Aaron’s ears to ache, “You’re going to do the homework in halfs today and finish the rest tomorrow.”

Aaron was about to ask the girl beside him to be his partner, simply because he knew she’d actually do her half of the work, until someone slammed down a notebook beside him and whistled to get attention.

“I’m his partner. Go sit by Greg, or something.” Alexander nodded his head to the direction of James-- _“His name’s not Greg.” Aaron mumbled._ \-- and sat in her seat when she glared and stormed off.

Aaron schooled his face into one of nonchalance as he flipped his workbook to the right page. He secretly didn’t want Alexander to be his partner. He didn’t want to be berated for what he did at their party, let alone do all the math homework for both of them. As much as Alexander claimed to be a genius, he surely didn’t like doing the work.

“You were late this morning.” Alexander accused.

“Car broke down.” Aaron lied, “For question one, do you-”

“You don’t drive cars. You won’t even sit inside one.” Alexander’s voice dropped to a low whisper, “Just because you think you’re mysterious doesn’t mean you fuckin’ are. Everybody knows that about you.”

“-think we should try to set them equal to each other or just do a table?” Aaron said, ignoring Alexander almost as easily as he got up that morning.

“Aaron.” Alexander was starting to sound frustrated, “What was that story you sprouted to us at George’s birthday? I looked it up, it’s nowhere online.”

“I’m setting them equal to each other.” Aaron announced.

“Jesus Christ--” Alexander snatched his pencil out of his hand, and quite literally tossed it across the room, bouncing it off of Charles Lee’s head, “stop doing math!”

 _I should have stayed in bed._ Aaron thought, staring at Charles and nodded in Alexander’s direction when the guy snapped his head at them and snarled.

“You know that’s a liability, right?” He asked, glaring at Alexander.

“You know your attitude is a liability, right?” Alexander asked, “Dude, I’m literally talking to you. Start answering me.”

 _Alexander hates to be ignored._ Aaron reminded himself, trying hard not to get frustrated.

“Did you forget the first few things I told you?” Aaron asked, voice low, “You can’t write it. That’s against the-”

Alexander’s eyes lit up, and Aaron knew he shouldn’t say _rules._

“Look.” Aaron glanced around the room, then back at Hamilton, “I can’t talk about it anymore. I’m done. I regret even warning you guys, at this point.”

It was a low blow. To be honest, he wasn’t sure if he regretted telling them or not. The nightmares left him in a paranoid state all day, but he could only imagine what would have happened if he let them go home that night without the knowledge of _him._

“George had that sage stuff bless us before we left,” Alexander’s eyes narrowed, “and he’s scared now, Aaron. Just tell me the truth, alright?”

Aaron pretended that he didn’t already know what Alexander was going to ask.

“Was that story made up?”

“No.”

Alexander stared at him. Aaron figured that was his way of trying to see if he was lying or not. He stood up from his desk, walking to grab his pencil and going back to his seat. When he got back, Alexander had written something on the top corner of his paper.

** _How do you know?_ **

 

 

Aaron was antsy for lunch. He sat down where he always did, nervous that all the freshmen seemed to be here except for Matt. He took out his phone, texting a little frantically to his friend.

 _Me:  
_ _Matt?_

 _Me:  
_ _Matt, I was late for school today… did you get sick?_

 _Me:  
_ _Matt?_

He was about to fire off a long text until someone plucked his phone out his hands. He reached out for it instinctively, but the hand was faster. Aaron scowled when he realized it was John Laurens.

 _“Matt,”_ John announced, reading his text, _“I’ve been having dreams. Are you okay?_ \-- Aw, I knew you had a thing for that freshmen!”

Aaron snatched his phone back and tried not to sneer, “What do you want, John?”

“We’re sitting with you today.” John shrugged, sitting _right_ next to him and bumping their shoulders, “So, like, what’s the deal with Matt? Not answering?"

“He must be sick.” Aaron said, almost groaning when he realized that Alexander and George were following, “Is it just going to be you three?”

“Nah, Angelica and Peggy are coming. Eliza’s got some weird meeting with this girl name Maria and Laf and Herc don’t like nachos.” John reached into Aaron’s plate and stole a chip drenched in cheese, “But I do.”

“I can see that.” Aaron said flatly, rolling his eyes before he had the chance to stop it.

“Look at that,” Alexander barked, “Already got him rolling his eyes? Nice, John. Knew we should have sent you first.”

“I’m not talking.” Aaron said finally as the men sat down, “I’m not saying a word this entire lunch, so you can go back and-”

“Woah, we just saw you sitting alone. Promise.” George said, as though trying to soothe a child, “You usually have that freshmen next to you.”

“Which is weird, by the way,” Alexander pointed a chip at him, cheese dripping off of it and onto the table, “I swear that freshmen has like… a super big crush on you.”

Aaron was having a hard time not opening his mouth.

“Who has a crush on who?” Angelica’s voice reached their ears and Aaron stifled a sigh when she sat beside George, with Peggy coming in to sit on Aaron’s other side.

“That freshmen-” _“His name is Matt.”_

Aaron seethed at the smug look Alexander gave him. “I knew I could get you to talk.”

His anger cooled down the moment he felt his phone vibrate in his hands. He looked down, breathing out a sigh of relief.

 _  
Matt:  
_ Oh man! I missed you? That’s trash!!

 _Matt:  
___ _I was there earlier but I left for a doctor appointment. You had dreams about me? That’s kinda weird_  

 _Matt:  
_ _Did I get super powers?_

Aaron texted back.

 _Me:  
_ _Yeah but it was ‘bore the hell out of everybody around you’, so it’s nothing new_

* * *

At the end of the day, Aaron wanted nothing more than to walk to Matt’s house and be with him for the day just to be sure he was alright. He threw all of his text books into his backpack after he went to Matthias’s locker to retrieve the work book he had asked him too.

That was one of the many things Aaron liked about Matt. He wanted to keep his grades up, and he always asked Aaron for help.

“Hi, Aaron!”

He shoved the last book he needed in his bag and looked to Peggy Schuyler, admiring her hair for a moment because of the beautiful braid it was in. He wondered if his hair would look just as nice in the same braid.

“Hi, Peggy.”

Peggy’s smile blossomed, “Do you want to study tonight? Our physics class has that test this Wednesday and I was wondering…”

Aaron smiled as sympathetically as he could, “I’m sorry, Peg. Matt asked me to help him study since he missed half of his classes today.”

“Oh.” Peggy seemed to deflate, “I see… okay, that’s okay.” Her smile came back, “Tomorrow? Yeah?”

“I can study with you tomorrow.” He nodded, “I’m glad I got you in my class, Peggy.”

Her cheeks got the lightest shade of red and she laughed, shrill and nervous, “Thanks Aaron. I’ll see you later. Bye.”

“Bye.”

It was nice to know Peggy was still treating him normal and not stalking him like the men were. Well, except for Hercules and Laf. Hercules and Laf didn’t seem to care about it, which was good, because he figured those two were the least likely to set out bad energies.

He walked out of the school and in the direction of Matt’s house, squeezing the strap of his backpack and trying to choke down the eerie feelings he has.

Aaron was still scared of the nightmares he had. The man in the mirror’s face haunted him throughout the day, the sharp teeth, the eyeless sockets… He shivered.

He just wanted to see Matt and have everything go back to normal. Studying for Physical Science would ease him down.

 

  
When Aaron reached Matt’s house, he noticed strange things instantly. Normally, his parents would be outside on the porch rather than inside and Matt would have waited in the yard for Aaron to arrive. He always did.

Aaron figured the doctor appointment was more important than he thought and went to knock on the front door.

The door peaked open only a bit, and a green eye peered out through the crack. When it saw Aaron, the door swung open fully and there stood Mrs. Ogden, Matt’s mother.

“Aaron!” She gawked, “What are you doing here?”

“Matt said he wanted to study.” Aaron smiled politely, “I got his books for him.”

“I’m afraid he’s too sick for that, dear.” Mrs. Ogden’s eyes fluttered around, as though nervous, “Sorry about the misunderstand-”

“AARON!”

Aaron’s eyes snapped past Mrs. Ogden, seeing Matthias standing on their staircase. He looked awful. His hair was pointing in every direction as opposed to his normally clean look, and it looked as though he tore off chunks of his eyebrow hair. His skin was pale and his eyes were rimmed red.

“Matt-?” Aaron exclaimed, pushing past Mrs. Ogden and struggling against her when her nails dug into his arm and dragged him back.

“You have to go now, Aaron!”

“Aaron, I saw him!” Matthias screamed, “I saw him! _AARON, HELP ME!”_

“It’s time to go, Aaron,” Mrs. Ogden pushed Aaron out of the house and forced him down the porch, “If you stay any longer, I’m calling the police.”

“What’s happened? What’s wrong with him?” Aaron asked, whipping around and paling when he realized Mrs. Ogden already was at the doorway, staring coldly, “He needs help, Mrs. Og-”

“He’s getting help.” She said briskly, “We’re sending him to a hospital.”

Aaron felt like the world tore in half right under his feet.

“No, you can’t!”

“I don’t know how he slipped by a text to you, Aaron, but I’m telling you only one more time. _Go home.”_ And the door slammed shut.

Aaron tossed his backpack aside, backing up until he could see through the window he knew was for Matt’s room. He watched a hand close the curtains. He didn’t know what to do.

Matt said he saw him. He saw _him._

Aaron wanted to scream. He looked around frantically, for anything that could break Matt’s window and allow him to tell him that it’s okay, that he’s going to help him. He’s going to help him somehow.

He saw a smooth, round stone and made a grab for it.

_“Aaron! Put it down!”_

Aaron jerked his hand away from the stone as if he was burnt. He turned to the voice, breathless when he realized it was Alexander who had hollered at him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Alexander confronted, approaching him while John slung Aaron’s bag over his shoulder.

“I-”

“C’mon, come with us. We heard her threaten you.” John cut in, looking at the house as though it was the moldiest food he’s ever seen, “Let’s hurry.”

Aaron walked numbly after them, grateful for the tight grip Alexander had on his shoulder.

He can’t let Matthias get engulfed by the evil. Not him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not long. comments are appreciated!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron was having a hard time controlling his emotions while John, Alexander, and he walked. He was trying hard not to let the trembling of his bottom lip show, or the way his eyes teared up. He turned to face away from the boys, rubbing his eyes clear and sniffing to clear his nose.

“Aaron, you ready to talk, yet?” Alexander asked, still gripping his shoulder as tightly as he had been before.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Aaron said, clearing his throat, “I’m gonna walk home.”

“The fuck you are!” Alexander barked, whirling Aaron around to face him, “That lady just threatened to throw you in jail, what was that about?”

Aaron felt a spike in his own frustration. What right did Alexander have to confront him like that? “Why were you even around? Were you stalking me?”

Alexander’s face remained cold and stoic, but when Aaron glanced at John, he knew the answer instantly.

“You _were!”_

“So what?” Alexander’s eyes narrowed, “We asked you first. What the hell was that all about?”

“Shut the hell up!” Aaron snapped back. He didn’t expect his burst of anger to cause such a reaction out of the two boys. John took a step back and squared his shoulders while Alexander tightened his jaw, let go of his shoulder, and glared.

Aaron took a few tight breaths to calm himself down. He needs to control himself more. Sending out bad energies… he can’t afford to do that. Not when he has to protect Matthias from _him_ now.

“I’m sorry.” He said finally, “I’m just… it’s a lot, okay?”

“No, it’s not okay.” Alexander looked furious, but his voice was leveled, “You’re coming over to Eliza’s house and telling us everything.”

“Why do the Schuyler sisters need to know?” Aaron asked, “Why can’t I just tell you two now?”

“He doesn’t mean _us_ as in ‘we and the Schuyler sisters’.” John cut in, “He means _us_ as in ‘we and everybody else’.”

Aaron was reminded of when Peggy invited him to her house to study and almost laughed. She didn’t actually want to study. It was a trap.

 

 

“Again, I’m so sorry, Aaron,” Peggy looked absolutely guilt-stricken, “I felt so bad when you said you were happy I was in the same class!”

“It’s okay, Peggy.” Aaron sipped the coffee he was given.

When John, Alexander, and himself got to the Schuyler house, he was granted the courtesy of calming down before being forced to give up everything he knew.

The sense of dread and anxiety was still heavy in his stomach, as if he ate something without chewing. He wanted to go home and figure out a way to solve this all on his own, but he knew he needed help. He knew that he needed to rely on spirituality as much as he relied on his own intelligence.

Aaron’s eyes scanned the room, gauging how antsy everybody was. Alexander hadn’t explained what happened-- Thankfully-- but he did leave everybody in suspense with _Aaron can explain it._

“I suppose I should start now.” Aaron said, staring at his coffee and trying to ignore how badly his hands were trembling.

“That would be appreciated.” Angelica agreed as she sat down beside him.

Aaron passed the coffee into Angelica’s hands and stood up from the couch. He hurried to approach the living room windows, closing the curtains and locking them.

“Uh, what do you think you’re doing?” Angelica asked.

“Be patient.” Aaron glanced behind himself, watching as Peggy placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder to keep her from approaching him and possibly knocking his lights out, “I’ve got to do this.”

“Why?” George asked from his chair.

Aaron glanced over to him, ignoring the death-stare he got from Alexander. Alexander was sitting in his lap, arms swung around his neck in a protective fashion, as though George could be torn away from his grasp at any moment.

“So _he_ doesn’t visit while I’m here.”

Aaron closed the last of the curtains, turning around to address the group and breathed out. His heart was racing and his palms were beginning to get sweaty.

“Well?” Lafayette prompted from his spot on the floor even though he was playing some ridiculous phone game.

Aaron rushed out the words so fast that it had everybody staring at him.

“Uh, care to repeat that, please?” John said.

“His name is the Tall Man.” Aaron could feel the blood draining from his face.

“The Tall Man?” Alexander echoed with destain.

“Don’t say his name.” Aaron quipped, “We’ve all heard it, we don’t need to say it anymore.”

“Okay, what does _he_ have to do with anything?” Eliza asked, fiddling with her hands in a way that told Aaron she was just as nervous as he was. He squeezed his hands into fists, hoping that hid his trembling.

“Matthias saw him.” He said.

“Why didn’t he text you that while you guys were at lunch?” Alexander asked, “Why not say anything at all if the Tall Man-” Aaron flinched. ”-is as important as you insist he is?

“His mother must have been watching somehow, or keeping tabs on his phone.” Aaron shrugged, “She never believed us either. Matt always said she hated religion and mental illness. Which is why he’s being sent to a mental hospital.

I don’t know what he did to see _him,_ but I know I need to help him. I’ve heard of people being redeemable, I know Matt is. He’s a good kid.”

“You said anybody who sees the Tall Man deserves it,” Alexander pointed out smugly.

“I also said to stop saying his name.” Aaron glared.

 _Matt doesn’t deserve this,_ he told himself, _Matt deserves my help and a way out._

Surely, even a malicious power must understand this too?

“I’m helping him.” Aaron said, looking at his feet and rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans.

A silence followed his statement. He dared to look up, watching as everybody in the room shared glances. It was hard to follow it all. Finally, his gaze landed on the Schuyler sisters. Angelica looked like she had eaten something sour, Eliza had watery eyes, and Peggy looked furious.

“Well?” Peggy stood up from her spot on the couch, “Are we going to just let him do this alone? We need to help!”

“Peggy, put that inflated crush away.” Alexander scoffed, “The story isn’t real and--”

“Shut up, Alexander!” Aaron boomed. Everybody snapped their eyes at him, but the anger ignited a fire in his veins that he had long fought to keep down. He didn’t want to be quiet and amendable anymore, especially not now. He needed to help Matthias, before it was too late, and he’s _tired_ of Alexander telling him he’s nothing but a liar.

“It doesn’t matter if you think the story is real or not, okay? He’s real! Listen to me carefully; _He is real._ ” Aaron stormed right up to Hamilton, “Matthias is in trouble and I need to help him. Are you going to help me or _not?”_

Alexander stared into Aaron’s eyes, blue flashing momentarily before a smile raised up on his face. “Alright. Where do we start?”

* * *

If Aaron was to be honest, he didn’t know where to start. He simply told them that he would keep them updated. He expected things to go back to normal, at least mostly. He expected to be alone during lunches and expected a few more glances from his new case of misfits, but even _that_ didn’t go as planned.

Wherever he sat for lunch, they followed. He even tried to sit alone outside just for some peace and quiet, but they followed him out and kept _talking._ He’s never had people talk to him this much in his life.

The feeling of never having space didn’t leave when he got home, either. Even when he was in his room, door closed, and window covered, he knew he was being watched. _He_ was out there, waiting for him to make his move.

His nightmares weren’t gone either. They stopped including Matthias, which was nice, but now they felt more cryptic and hard to control. One time, he woke up with a bloody nose and a horrible headache.

He stayed home that day and Alexander hadn’t stopped texting him for a second. He was appreciative of the constant buzzing in his pocket, though. It reminded him of Matt, and it made him feel more comfortable, as though Matthias wasn’t being haunted and Aaron still had that dorky freshmen to look forward to.

He wished he knew what he could do.

Matthias’s mom would never believe a Medicine Man, that much Aaron knew. She would never believe his word for it either. That means he needs to go straight to the problem and fight it there-- with _him._

Aaron was just so _scared_. He didn’t want to be the one to go against him. He didn’t want to be the one to put his life on the line and end up like his parents. He didn’t want to follow in their footsteps of a fight his family could never win.

“Aaron?”

Aaron just barely registered the fact that he was still at school. He looked up from where he stared at his book, blinking slowly at the worried look Angelica had on her face.

“Uh… yeah?”

“The bell rang, Aaron. It’s the next hour now.” Angelica’s eyes narrowed, “Did you not hear them go off?”

No. He didn’t hear them.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Aaron could barely keep his eyes open. He felt like he was going to drop on the ground at any second. His energy was fleeting and he had a suspicion it was because of the recurring nightmares.

His misery was beyond Alexander, however, because the man was the first to meet him at his locker while Aaron harvested his books.

“Hey, Burr! I was thinking we could hang out today. Like- uh- study. Y’know, about that _tall fella.”_

Aaron glanced at him and shook his head. He heard Alexander give a noise of indignation and quickly drew his hand away from the inside of his locker before Alexander slammed it shut on him.

“Why not?” Hamilton prompted.

“I just can’t.”

“You don’t want my help.”

“That’s not true.”

“You haven’t spoken to us in days about it, Aaron!” Alexander was raising his voice, and Aaron had a high concern that people were going to eavesdrop, “Talk to us!”

“I can’t, alright?” Aaron snapped, glaring at his classmate with what he hoped was convincing intimidation.

Alexander’s eyes met his and his face dropped slightly, “Are you… not sleeping, or something?”

“Why?”

“You look exhausted.”

He turned to leave, but Alexander’s arm reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. He faced Alexander and lifted a brow.

“Listen. We don’t have to talk about it anymore.” Alexander’s gaze bounced from side to side, “I promise. Just… how about you spend the night at George’s place with me? I’ll invite everybody so it’s not weird. We can watch a movie and go to sleep. Maybe you’ll even teach me a thing or two about Physics.”

Aaron felt touched. Alexander’s never really tried to make an effort to be sympathetic to him. He also knew that Alexander held his intelligence in high regards, so for him to say he had something to _learn_ from him… it was a nice compliment.

“That could be fun.” He agreed, giving a small smile, “When can I come over?”

Alexander’s blue eyes brightened, “Whenever!”

 

 

Aaron arrived just as the sun began to touch the ground. He didn’t want to arrive when it was night, he’s already had a hard enough time feeling safe walking during the day, he’d never make it at night.

He knocked on George’s door a couple times, letting out a big heave to clear his heavy lungs. He hoped this went just as nice as Alexander promised.

“Oh good, I was worried you took a wrong turn!” George said after he opened the door, motioning for Aaron to come in, “C’mon, we got Lafayette and Hercules trying to hold an oreo on their noses to see who can do it the longest.”

 _Now_ this _sounds like my type of party._ Aaron thought as he smiled and walked in.

“Where can I set my bag?”

“Oh.” George seemed to just notice the sleeping bag Aaron brought over, “Just drop it off in the living room. We’ll all be sleeping out there tonight.”

“Okay.” Aaron decided to drop the bag off beside the couch and sit on the floor, taking in everything.

Angelica and Peggy were playing on their phones, leaning against each other on the couch. Eliza was with Alexander, both of them cheering on Lafayette and Hercules.

In Aaron’s opinion, Hercules had the best chance of winning. Hercules’s nose was wider, and the oreo was unbothered as it laid on him while Lafayette’s thinner and pointed nose had him struggling with balance. Lafayette was also very fidgety and clearly didn’t understand that movement meant a harder time controlling his oreo.

“Hey Aaron!” Alexander barked the moment they met eyes, “I knew you’d come!”

Aaron gave a half smile and stifled a yawn through it.

“So,” He said as he sat down and leaned against the couch, “what do you guys do for fun?”

“You’ve asked me that before.” George said as he took his spot next to Alexander, “How about you tell us what _you_ do for fun?”

Aaron thought to himself for a second before deciding on his answer; “I look on Tumblr for questions and answer them by myself.”

Alexander’s eyes snapped up, and Aaron knew he would be forced inevitably to give up his username, “Well, then let’s do that.” Alexander said, slyly tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

So they did.

 

 

“What’s your most embarrassing high school experience?” Angelica read out loud, causing a flurry of groans from the group of teenagers.

“Skip it!” Hercules barked.

“Oh please, we all know your embarrassing story, Hercules.” Lafayette scoffed.

Aaron just smiled and laughed like the rest of them. He felt Peggy shift from beside him, moving in closer than necessary, but he didn’t comment on it. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“I’ll go first, you big babies.” Angelica got a triumphant grin on her face, “Although, I can’t say I’m very embarrassed by it…”

They continued like this, laughing and joking along with each other. Alexander claimed to be a _Pillow Princess,_ something that had George choking on the water he was sipping, and John wheezing from the sideline. Angelica and Eliza started laughing at a story of Lafayette’s so hard that they both teared up, and Peggy had to stuff her face into a pillow to hide a grin Aaron thought was adorable.

It was Hercules’s turn to read out a question after they all settled down, and yet Aaron was still fighting a laugh that was bubbling in his chest. He liked being around them when it was like this, light-hearted and without questions reminding him of Matthias.

He wished it could stay like that.

“What’s your biggest irrational fear?” Hercules asked, looking up triumphantly with a grin that showed off the slight gap in his two front teeth, “I’ve got a big fear of dogs. Even small ones.”

“You’re six feet tall, Hercules,” Lafayette pointed out.

Hercules looked at him with a jutted bottom lip, “Yeah, and?”

They all laughed. Everybody took their turn answering the question; Alexander being thunderstorms, George’s fireworks, John’s dentist, Lafayette’s bloody noses, Angelica’s forests, Eliza and Peggy’s being birds, up until it was Aaron’s turn to respond.

He took his time thinking while everybody asked. He finally figured out on what to say the moment all eyes were on him.

“Decisions.” Aaron confirmed, “I think making an important decision is one of the scariest things out there.”

“Oh, that’s so much better than birds!” Peggy exclaimed from beside him, “Not fair, Aaron!”

Aaron grinned sharply at her, “Wanna trade?”

“Uh, yeah!”

Everybody laughed, but Aaron slightly wished they could change fears. They continued like that for a while (“Who’s your favourite celebrity?” “Would you sleep with a president and if so, who?” “What’s your definition of the acronym GAPA?”) until Aaron _had_ to sleep. Unlike the rest of them, he had an actual bed-time he liked to follow.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized for the sixth time, though he really wasn't. He snuggled into his lazily made bed in the livingroom and pressed his face into his pillow he brought from home.

“Don’t worry man,” John said, “we’ll keep it quiet for you.”

He just hummed and closed his eyes.

 

When Aaron opened his eyes, he was in his bedroom. He slowly sat up, arms numb as he moved. There was smoke in his home, tampering with his vision. He tried to blink through it, but it didn’t work.

Where is the smoke coming from? He thought, forcing himself out of his bed. It didn’t smell like anything was burning. If anything, it smelt like he was outside after a thunderstorm. He smelt rain and wet grass-- it lulled him into security.

“Hello?” He called, walking out of his room and following where he presumed the smoke was coming from. Outside-- the smoke was flooding in from outside, seeping under his front door and floating up the walls to collect above him like a malevolent cloud.

He called out again, and still nothing answered him.

“Is someone out there?” He asked, carefully touching the knob of the door. He turned it, creaking the metal as he opened the door and stepped out into the black abyss.

He blinked past the flooding darkness, stumbling on and reaching out for a sign of anything around him. He didn’t know why he kept on trudging through, he just knew that if he stopped, he’d never get anywhere. He needed to keep moving.

“Hello?” Aaron called out again, this time hearing his voice echo around.

And suddenly, it was raining. His clothes got drenched faster than he imagined was possible and Aaron turned around to hurry back inside his home-- only to see a flash of red and realize that he was no longer anywhere near his house. He was in a forest, crowded by trees and watched by the feral birds.

A terrifying caw made Aaron’s body jerk.

The cold of the rain was beginning to seep into his bones. Aaron hugged his shoulders, shivering and hurrying to hide under a trees leaves. Despite him knowing he should be shielded from the rain, the patter of water still hit his face and he didn’t seem to have a safe place away from the storm.

“G-g-great.” Aaron gritted out, stiffly walking out and through the brushes. He needed to find his way back to his home.

 _How did I get here?_ He asked himself as he followed the traces of black smoke.

“Alexander?” Aaron called out, “George? Is anybody around?”

At first, nobody responded. Aaron was about to call out again until he heard something screech in the background. It didn’t sound human. He whipped his head in the direction of the noise, feeling an undeniable push in that direction.

He needs to follow that noise.

 _And then what?_ He asked himself skeptically, _get killed? You don’t know what it is._

Aaron’s body always seemed to have a greater respect for his mind, but this time it didn’t listen. He followed the noise, heart pumping faster as he neared the ugly sounds. He tried to focus on the leaves crunching under his feet, but the closer he got to the screeching, the worse his body trembled and the rain boomed.

It called for his attention, and his attention alone.

When Aaron seemingly got to where the screeching was, it went deathly quiet. He thought he startled whatever he scared, and was glad for it. He didn’t want to see what was making that noise anyway.

The black fog was faded here, finally allowing Aaron the chance to look around and see the tinier details about the forest he was in. One thing that stood out to him, however, was a black crown with branches growing out from the top. It laid neatly among the gray grass, unbothered by the chaos around them.

He _knows_ he’s seen that crown before.

Aaron approached the crown, lifting it up with ease and brushed his fingers along the smooth black metal. It felt like chalk.

“Hello?” Aaron called, looking around. Whose crown was this?

He looked back to the crown, wrinkling his nose a bit when he saw the bugs trapped in amber. They adorned the crown, as though they were just as beautiful as diamonds. All he saw was death. One bug- a beetle- looked like it had struggled and caught itself in a painful position before it perished in its prison.

His hands were lifting the crown up before he could stop it, letting the crown rest on his head. It was remarkably light. As he brought his hands down, he pulled at  the tangles in his hair and felt his shivering ease away. The crown was soothing his stiffness, seeping warmth into his body in a way that almost had him boneless.

It was as though it belonged on his person.

Aaron almost allowed himself to relax, to enjoy the sound of rain and lay against a tree, but the air suddenly shifted. The crown’s warmth was escaping, and Aaron hurried to make sure it was still on his head.

He heard a howl in the background, the crack of thunder, and a twig snap.

Aaron’s eyes snapped to the twig, whirling around to face it and squeezed his hands into fists. “Who’s there? Show yourself!”

The blood drained from his face when he saw the silhouette of a figure-- a man looming above him. Taller than the trees. He tried to move away, tried to move backwards, but his body wouldn’t move. All he could do was stare as the man stepped over the trees, feet shaking the ground as he neared. The man’s face was illuminated by an unseen light source, as though a car drove by, and Aaron saw _him._

He had a misshapen head, long hair and sideburns. The only thing that remained the same was his empty eye sockets and the mangled skin around his mouth and cheek.

Aaron took in sharp breathes through his nose as the man got closer, reaching out a bony hand. Aaron realized with terror that instead of fingernails on his fingers, there were clumps of teeth hanging from all around.

His fear was becoming too much, his mind finally overrode his body, and he opened his mouth to give a loud scream that pained his own ears. He felt the hand grab onto his shoulder, and he shoved the touch away, scrambling against ground he doesn’t remember falling back-first into.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Aaron! Aaron calm down!”

Aaron covered his ears, because he _knew_ that wasn’t Alexander talking to him. The Tall Man has confused him before, has spoken in Matthias’s voice.

“Stop talking!”

“Aaron, open your eyes!” George. George was speaking to him.

Against his better judgement, he did. He gulped in breathes as he looked around, realizing he was back in George’s house and that the sun was flooding light through the window curtains.

He took in his surrounding, letting Alexander jerk him by his arm into a sitting position. Everybody seemed completely awake, staring at him with a terrified expression that had Aaron’s stomach turning. Did they all witness that?

“Your nose is bleeding, dude.” John spoke up.

“What?” Aaron asked, reaching a hand to touch his nose and winced when he brought it back to see the pour of red. “Crap, not again.”

 _“Again?”_ Hercules echoed incredulously.

Aaron rushed to excuse himself to the bathroom, ignoring the way Alexander’s eyes stared after him.

When he came back out from the bathroom with toilet paper stuffed up his nostrils, he didn’t bother looking at anybody or speaking first. He knew what was going to happen.

“Aaron…?” Peggy spoke gently, “Are you okay?”

“The air,” Aaron tried to explain, “The air gets too dry and I get nose bleeds.”

“I don’t think that’s what happen.” Angelica said.

Hercules was next to speak, “Yeah, you were screaming bloody murder before that nose bleed even started. You wouldn’t wake up until Alexander-”

“Aaron.” Alexander cut Hercules off, and Aaron couldn’t stop himself from looking at the man, “You were having a night terror. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“It wasn’t a night terror.” Aaron said, shaking his head and glancing aside, “I’m sorry I scared everybody. I swear, I’m fine. It was just a dumb nightmare.”

“Are you still tired?” Peggy asked with hopeful eyes, “You can sleep beside me.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to go back to sleep,” He admitted with a sigh, “but thank you, Peggy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY sorry this is such a short chapter

They wouldn’t leave him alone after that.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” “Do you need something to help you sleep?” “How long have you been having these nightmares?”

“Yes, no, for a while.” Aaron answered in order, drawing his blanket farther up his shoulders and staring more intently at his Physics homework, “I promise, I’m fine.”

“No, you aren’t.” Alexander insisted angrily, “You’re just trying to deflect and… and push us out again! Let us help you, Aaron.”

Aaron couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. Alexander was making it far worse than it really was; he just didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t know what the nightmare meant, and he didn’t know why it happened. He just wanted to ignore that it happened and finish his assignments.

“At least tell us what scared you so bad,” Angelica said, and he had to applaud her for at least trying to sound sympathetic. He could tell by the way she shifted in her seat on the couch that she wanted to ask more pressing questions like everybody else.

“I saw…” He trailed off. 

Did he want to tell everybody what he saw? The words got stuck in his throat and all he could do was clench his homework until his knuckles whitened. As much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he was still shaken by the dream. His fingers hadn’t stopped trembling and his body still felt like he was soaked from the rain in his dream. His shoulders ache, his arms and legs are stiff, and his heart was still drumming in his chest.

“Aaron?” Peggy encouraged him with a gentle touch to his shoulder. It was warm, warmer than the blanket Aaron had been using for the past few minutes, “What did you see?”

_ “Him.” _ Aaron’s voice broke at the end of the word, so he tried to fix it by uttering a louder, stronger, “I saw _ him, _ okay?”

“Who?” Alexander demanded.

Aaron raised his eyes up from his paper, glaring at his classmate. Alexander’s hard gaze told him he wasn’t going to back down and that he knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing. He wanted Aaron to admit who he dreamt of, just so he could poke fun at him again.

“I saw _ him,  _ Alexander.” Aaron’s voice remained leveled despite the intensity of anxiety he was feeling, “And I’d just really prefer not to-”

“What does he look like?”

Aaron blinked in surprise, shifting his weight a bit.

“What?”

“What does...  _ he  _ look like?” Alexander’s eyebrow twitched, and his expression gave in. The man who usually had a brave, judging face was staring at Aaron with an edge of terror. Aaron wasn’t so sure if Alexander was asking out of uptight self-righteousness or if he was genuinely wanting to know.

“He…” Aaron glanced at the closest person to him, who happened to be Peggy, and then back at Alexander, “he doesn’t… he’s very tall. He towered over me.”

“As his name implies.” Lafayette snarked from the side, one gangly leg reaching out to nudge Aaron’s knee with his foot.

_ He’s trying to be supportive, _ He reminded himself.

“What else?” Alexander pressed.

“His face… well, it’s changed.”

“Changed?” Angelica echoed.

Aaron directed his attention to her, “I’ve seen him in a dream before. His face changed. I don’t think he has one face… I think he can have any face he wants.”

“That’s terrifying.” Eliza whispered not-so-quietly.

“There’s always features that stay the same, though…”

“Like what?” John and Alexander asked at the same time.

Aaron looked back at them, gauging whether or not to admit the horrifics he’s seen. “He’s… He doesn’t have eyes. They’re just empty holes. And he doesn’t have lips either-”

“Neither do half of the girls at our school!” John snorted

“No, not like that.” Aaron snapped, “Like… where those lips should be, there’s just… it’s… It’s like someone shredded his skin. His whole cheek is mashed up too.”

Alexander said something so quiet that Aaron almost missed it. He glanced at everybody anxiously, concerned about why Alexander was talking so hushly. Alexander was notoriously known for being the loud kid in every class, always telling his opinion even when it wasn’t asked or necessary. He’s never been  _ shy  _ or  _ quiet. _

“Care to repeat that?” Aaron asked Alexander, noting with a flooding fear how quiet everybody became. It appears as though they didn’t even notice Hamilton had spoken so meagerly.

Alexander hadn’t looked up from where his eyes remained locked on the ground, “What about his teeth?”

Aaron shuddered, recalling the sharp sticks that jutted from the gums of  _ The Tall Man's  _ mouth. 

“Why?” He demanded, “Why do you care? I thought you said George was the one scared.”

Alexander’s eyes lit up with alarm.

_ “Me?” _ George barked, looking slightly offended, “I’m not scared. Alexander was the one who wanted us to sage before we left. No offense, Aaron, but I was just going to set those weeds on the window sill and wait for the mice to take them away.”

All eyes were on Alexander in that moment, trying to understand what was happening, but Aaron already knew. Alexander had lied about George being scared because he couldn’t admit to Aaron just how much  _ he _ was scared. There was something concerning about this though, a question Aaron couldn’t answer.

“How did you know to ask about his teeth, Alexander?” Aaron asked.

Alexander’s eyes bounced back and forth before raising up to lock with Aaron’s. There was a fickle determination in his eyes that Aaron had to appreciate. Alexander was always more brave than him when it came to confrontation.

“I dreamt about him too.”

Aaron’s felt like someone threw a bucket of ice cold water on him. The room was silent for longer than he could stand. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

“You  _ saw _ him?” Angelica said from beside them all, “Like… like everything Aaron described? You saw that?”

Alexander’s nod looked like it pained him.

“How is that possible?” Eliza asked, eyes round with fear, “You told me everything was fine!”

“I lied.” Alexander looked down at the ground and at least he had the ability to look guilty about what he’d done, “I didn’t want to scare anybody else. I just… wanted to know if it was real."

“That’s why you asked me during school that one day.” Aaron said rather than asked, “You tried to get me to say it wasn’t real. You just wanted to hear it so you could feel better.”

Alexander’s powerful brown eyes looked tired and gloomy as he looked up at Aaron. Instead of the senior in high school he was, he looked years older.

“Yeah. That’s why.”

Aaron felt something brush his hand, and only when he looked down to see what touched him did he realize just how bad he was trembling.

“Aaron…? Are you gonna be okay?” Peggy whispered, squeezing his hand tightly. Aaron tried to reciprocate the squeeze, but his fingers were too numb.

“What else do you see in your dream?” Aaron asked, not looking away from where he and Peggy held each other’s hands.

“That’s it.” Something about the way Alexander said it didn’t settle right on Aaron’s shoulders. He knew Hamilton was hiding more behind that tough exterior.

“I see a crown.” Aaron finally looked at Alexander, “It’s… smooth. It’s black and has sticks sprouting from it. There’s bugs encased in sap all around it. Do you see the same thing?”

Alexander shifted uncomfortably. When he opened his mouth, George interjected first.

“Don’t lie, Alexander.”

Aaron glanced gratefully at him.

“I wasn’t  _ going _ to!” Alexander denied, but the blush that swept across his cheeks told different, “I- I… This is stupid.”

“No it’s not.” Peggy said.

“Yes, it is!” Alexander’s eyes were back aflame, and Aaron detested the fact that Hamilton was so resilient and stubborn, “These are just dumb dreams. Aaron’s told us a lie, a stupid  _ fairytale _ and we’re all believing it just because-! because…”

Alexander trailed off, and Aaron couldn’t understand for the life of him why. He noticed the timid look down Alexander gave him.

“Oh.” He said.

Hercules tried to defuse the situation, “Alexander, you know-”

“No, let him finish.” Aaron said, “Let Alexander finish his statement.”

“Look,” Alexander was moving his hands now, “I didn’t mean it like… I just…”

“Finish the statement, Alexander.”

Alexander’s fiery stare met his, “Because you’re Native American and everybody believes the lies you say.”

“Alexander!” Eliza snapped.

“It’s true!” Alexander looked back at her, flushing red. Aaron couldn’t tell if it was because he was embarrassed or angry. “People fall for their tales all the time! And they make everything have some bullshit meaning just so that they can-”

Aaron wasn’t sure what overwhelmed him. He saw white, and then black, and he felt an overwhelming pain in his cheek. His hands didn’t feel stiff anymore, but his knuckles ached. When he came to, he realized that Hercules was holding him back and George was pulling Alexander away.

“Let me go!” Alexander snapped, looking alight with rage. Aaron noted that he had an angry bruise forming around his jaw. “Let me go so I can kick his ass!”

“Try me!” Aaron spat out, though didn’t fight against Hercules’s hold on his shoulders.

“Knock it off, both of you!” Angelica yelled, stepping between them, “You’re both acting like children!”

Aaron thought he acted pretty alright considering the situation.

“Alexander,” Eliza looked to him, “you shouldn’t have said that.”

Alexander grumbled.

“Aaron,” Eliza’s anger being directed at him made Aaron’s knees jerk. He looked at her worriedly, withering slightly under her glare, “you’re better than that.”

“I know.” He said.

_ “Children…!”  _ Angelica hissed under her breath.

Aaron brought his stare back at Alexander, not backing down when he targeted him back with his own killer glare.

“You saw something else in your dream. Was it my crown?”

Alexander’s lip pulled back into a snarl, “Fuck you.”

“Was it something else?” Aaron continued to press, “A throne?”

“Aaron.” Hercules warned, squeezing his shoulders.

“A staff? Tell me, Alexander!”

“A collar,  _ okay!” _ Alexander yelled, “I see a dog with this same dumb collar every time. Does that give you the metaphorical meaning you want, Aaron?”

It did not. And he can’t say he ever depicted  _ The Tall Man _ to be a dog person.

Aaron shook his head, “No, it doesn’t.”

He must have said it wrong, because Alexander looked livid and he struggled harder against George.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @washingtononyourside and @burrpoetry for being such sharp shooters and joining my beta team!! ILY

Aaron’s been avoiding Alexander ever since that incident. Alexander has tried to approach him, acting as if nothing has happened, but he isn’t ready to talk to him yet. He’s still hurt about what he said, even  _ if _ he didn’t mean it to sound the way it did.

He’s more interested in figuring out the significance of the dog in Alexander’s dream. He’s tried asking his step-father, but he just grumbled and told him to work on his homework. He took it in his own hands, searching online what a dog means in Native lore, but there wasn’t a lot of significance.

If there  _ were _ any significance, it would have to either come from The Tall Man’s deformed mouth, or someone else who’s had experience with it.

The only bright side about that night was the fact that he and Peggy have been texting a lot more recently. He’s even gotten brave enough to call Peggy-- although, he’s not quite sure why he was so anxious to do it before. Talking to Peggy was natural.

He’s even been able to take her to friendly dates, like right now. They were sitting at the park together because Peggy was babysitting her neighbors children-- two young twin boys that were as crafty as they were adorable.

“So, have you figured anything about that dog?” Peggy asked, her warm brown eyes locked on the two boys as they took turns on a creaky metal slide, “I tried reading at the library, but all they said was that it signifies loyalty.”

“That’s about as much as I got too.” Aaron admitted, admiring the way the sun lit up her warm-brown skin. Not that a lot of people mentioned it, but Peggy really was a pretty girl. Her curly hair was either in a bun, braided, or allowed to flow down her back like the mess it was. He liked it best when it was down, like it was today.

“It’s a shame nobody’s allowed to write down the lore of…  _ him.” _ Peggy looked back to Aaron, “Y’know? I think that would help a lot.”

Aaron shrugged.

“Don’t you?” She pressed.

“I don’t know.” Aaron glanced aside, “I suppose. I mean, it would be nice, because I can’t very well proclaim that I’m trying to fight  _ him.” _

“Why not?” Peggy’s lips pursed, “What would happen if you did?”

“Nothing good, I can tell you that.”

Peggy and Aaron’s attention jerked back to when one of the boys gave a shrill scream because he slid down the slide too fast. He hid his amusement by putting a hand over his smile.

“Ugh, those boys are going to get scrapes on their knees if they keep going down like that.” Peggy grumbled.

“Boys don’t mind getting a little bruised up.” 

“Well, their  _ mom _ will!”

Aaron laughed. “Yeah, probably.”

Peggy smiled, a warm thing that helped Aaron remember that he wasn’t alone in this. He may not have Matt, but he has her, and she’s been the best friend he could ask for. 

“You know, what if you found someone who was just as interested in stopping  _ him _ as you were?” Peggy asked.

Aaron blinked. “What?”

She shrugged, “Well… you can’t be the only one, right? Someone else must have been just as affected by  _ him _ as you were.”

Aaron’s face broke into a wide grin. It hurt his cheeks just how big he was smiling. “Peggy, you’re so smart, I could kiss you.”

Peggy’s face reddened, “Oh. Well… thank you.”

* * *

The next day at school, he only knew one person who he could talk to that might know something. His name is Samuel Seabury, a nerdy Native American kid that always wore the same feather earrings. Aaron only had one class with him, and that was a Study Hall.

“Hey, Sam.” Aaron greeted as chalantly as he could, sitting beside the Sophomore despite Samuel’s look of extreme surprise.

“Uh, hi, Aaron.” Samuel’s voice shook with excitement, “How are, uh, you doing today?”

“Oh, good.” Aaron offered his best smile, “I actually need help with something.”

Samuel’s cheeks pinkened, “F-From me?”

“Yeah, from you.”

“Oh, I hope I can help! Is it math? I’m planning on becoming a math major before I devote myself to-” 

“I need help with something really serious, Sam.” Aaron lowered his voice, “The legend. The one that’s back.”

Samuel’s face paled and his eyes rounded comically. The silence drawled on for so long that Aaron had to ask again.

“I… I don’t know, Aaron. That’s a lot to ask.”

“I know. And… I’m sorry. But I just need to know something, okay? That’s all.”

Samuel’s eyes darted, then he whispered, “We aren’t even allowed to talk about it…”

“Has anybody ever tried to pursue him?” Aaron asked before he lost his attention.

Sam’s dark eyes jumped from side to side, contemplating. He tapped his finger against the table they sat at, then nodded his head. 

“Uh, yeah… There was one guy. He lives just outside the Reservation though, y’know? He stopped talking to people.”

“What happened to him?” Aaron asked.

Sam’s face scrunched up and he shook his head, “Something bad, I guess. My Dad is the Pipe Holder and he said he’s had to bless a lot of crazy things for him.”

“Like what?”

“A sapling, for one.”

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, “Like… a flower sapling?”

“No,” Sam shook his head, “A tree sapling. I dunno why, though.”

_ Huh,  _ Aaron thought,  _ he could be the answer to a lot of our questions. _

 

After that, he went straight to Peggy at lunch. She, of course, was surrounded by her sisters and the men-- Hamilton included. He simply opted to pretend that Alexander didn’t exist.

Since that night, they stopped sitting by him. It figured that they’d choose Alexander over him, all except Peggy.

“Peggy,” Aaron said, “I got to talk to you.”

“Right now?” Alexander frowned at him.

“Please.” He added.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with our sister, Aaron…” Angelica said, fluttering her eyes, “I do hope its-”   


“Angie!” Peggy exclaimed, shooting a hot glare at her before looking to Aaron, “Yeah, I’m done eating anyway.”

Aaron couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

He watched her get up to go put her tray away, waiting patiently where he stood while ignoring the glare he received from Alexander. 

“Aaron, why don’t you talk with us anymore?” Hercules asked.

He looked back at the man, giving a half-hearted shrug and smiled, “I haven’t found much of a lead.”

“Peggy says you and her talk about it all the time.” Angelica said.

“We do.”

“Well, why not with us?” Eliza chipped in, “We want to help too!”

Aaron contemplated to himself. He suppose he hasn’t been much help about getting them involved either. He rarely spoke to them as much as they rarely spoke to him. He could have made more of an effort.

“Okay,” He blinked, “I’ll tell Peggy to catch you all up.”

“All of us?” Alexander asked.

Aaron looked to him for the first time in a few days, “... Yeah, all of you.”

Alexander’s shoulders relaxed.

“Hey,” Peggy chirped from beside him, “I’m ready.”

Aaron took Peggy’s hand and lead her away. He ignored the whistles and hoots the boys gave them, simply because he knew Peggy wouldn’t have paid them heed anyway. It’s not like he’s holding her hand like…  _ that. _

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Peggy asked, keeping up with him and squeezing his fingers, “What did you find out?”

“I talked to a Sophomore, his Dad is the Pipe Holder.” Aaron said.

“Oh…” Peggy’s voice faltered, “That’s… good.”

“It just means that he’s sacred,” Aaron grinned at her, “Like a Medicine Man, kinda.”

“Okay,” She nodded her head, “Well… what did he say?”

Aaron pulled her close, lowering his voice, “He said he knows someone that could help us.”

Peggy’s cheeks pinkened, “Who?”

“I don’t know. He lives on the outskirts of town, though.” His eyebrows furrowed, “How would we find him?”

“Well…” Peggy’s eyes jumped from side-to-side, “we could have George drive us around for a day.”

Aaron’s shoulders tensed and he shifted on his feet, “Or… maybe we can walk.”

Peggy lifted a brow, “Aaron, a car will get there faster.”

He shook his head, “We’ll miss more detail.”

“Detail? What could we ever do with details? We need to find that man, just like you said.” Peggy’s cheeks puffed, “Do you not like George, or something?”

“No, I’m okay with him…”

“Then what is it?”

Aaron stared at her for a long time, hoping she could just read his facial expression. He really, really didn’t want to be inside a car. He didn’t want to be inside any car for the rest of his life. He can feel the fear gripping his heart, causing his head to space out and thoughts to fleet. All he could think about was what it would be like in a car, swerving dramatically and being flung forward with the force of an impact.

“Aaron?”

He jerked out of his thoughts, flinching away when he realized Peggy’s hand was on his cheek.

“I’m sorry.” He said quickly.

Peggy’s eyebrows arched worriedly, “You’re scared…? Of what?”

Aaron’s voice came out so quiet that he was sure had they not been alone together, she wouldn’t have heard him, _ “The car.” _

The look Peggy gave him made him want to just end the conversation. He raised his hand and took her palm away from his cheek, stepping aside just so that they had space. He’s fine. He can deal with a car ride, especially if it means getting out of the sympathetic stare she was giving him.

“I can deal.” He insisted quickly. Peggy stared at him for a while longer before giving the tiniest nod.

_ Thank God,  _ He thought.

“Do you have any general idea of where he is?” She asked.

Aaron remembered back to when Sam told him he had a tree sapling.

“Yeah. I think he’s surrounded by a lot of trees.”

Peggy’s nodded, “Okay. Are you okay with George driving us around? You know he’ll invite Alexander…”

He shrugged and looked away. No, he wasn’t okay with being around Alexander, he wasn’t even okay with being in a car. 

He wasn’t very interested in being around anybody but Peggy, if he was being honest, but he didn’t have a choice. He needed to stop running away from his problems and face them.

Even if it meant spending an entire car ride with someone as insufferable as Alexander Hamilton.

“Can you bring your sisters, too?” Aaron asked, feeling his cheeks heat up at the surprised stare Peggy gave him. “Er… I mean, only if you’re okay with it. I just feel better having them around. I, uh, trust them more than I do the boys, if you get that?”

“Yeah.” She said, though didn’t look happy with it, “I don’t mind, not at all!”

Aaron watched her when she left, not sure if he said something wrong or not. 

* * *

“Ugh, how many dead animals do I have to drive by before we get to this guys house?” George groaned.

Aaron really tried to ignore the flooding discomfort in his bones. Every gentle bump the car went over made him want to retch.

“Easy there, Tiger, we don’t even know where the guy lives.” Alexander soothed, resting his hand over George’s arm intimately. Aaron had a hard time looking away from it.

“So, Aaron, do we even know the guys name?” Angelica asked.

“No.”

“Well, doesn’t that sound like we know what we’re getting ourselves into!”

_ “Angie.” _

“No, it’s alright, Eliza. We’ll just blindly trust this mystery man and pray he isn’t a mass murderer.”

Aaron leaned back in his seat and gritted his teeth when they bounced over a speed bump. He’s going to be sick. He  _ knows _ he’s going to be sick. He hates feeling so powerless and scared. He hates it more that he’s practically squished against the back door.

_ Reap what you sow, _ he told himself. He was the one who asked for Peggy’s sisters to be here, after all.

“What if this guy ends up being a total maniac?” Alexander asked, turning in his seat and staring back at Aaron and the girls, “Like, what do we do? Should we have a plan?”

“Oh, hush, Alexander!” Eliza reprimanded, although her smile told Aaron a different story.

“I mean it!”

“I know you do.”

Alexander’s blue eyes lit up, “C’mon! I’ll instigate the fight. Nobody wants to fight the Puerto Rican kid.”

“Why’s that?” Aaron asked despite himself.

“Because I got a great punch!”

“What does that have to do with you being Puerto Rican…?”

“Touche.”

Aaron looked out the window to calm his dancing nerves, taking comfort in the way Peggy leaned up against his shoulder. 

Except for Peggy, none of them really understood how important this trip was to him. Peggy knows how badly he wants to help Matthias. He wants to make sure  _ The Tall Man _ would never harm Matthias again… he needs to save him.

“Aaron?” George called his attention.

“Yeah?” He answered while choking down a sickly groan.

“Does this at all look like the place we’re supposed to be?”

For the first time, he actually opened his eyes to his surroundings. He glanced around the road, shuddering slightly at the sight of completely bare ash trees. He couldn’t see the slightest hint of leaves on the ground, only the never-ending darkness that seeped through the branches of each new row of trees.

“Yeah.” He mumbled, “This, uh… might be where we need to be.”

“Great.” Angelica said. She did not sound excited.

Aaron felt the same way.

They all became silent as George weaved his way on the road into the thick forest, only slowing down when Alexander exclaimed (“Hey, look!”) They all turned to the dirt road he had frantically motioned too.

“We are  _ not _ driving on that.” George said flatly.

“What?” Aaron looked at him, “But this could be where we need to go!”

As much as he hated the car, he certainly did not want to walk into that forest.

“Yeah, and I’m not driving on it. Look at those rocks!”

Aaron’s groan hurt his own ears. He popped open the door, storming out of the car. He looked at Peggy, motioning with his hand out to the trees, “I have to go in there, Peggy.”

“I’ll come with you.” Peggy said, scooting her way out of the car but pausing when her sister, Angelica, gripped her wrist.

“Wait, Peg’...” Angelica’s eyes darkened, “That’s a little dangerous, don’t you think?”

“Aaron’s going.” She said.

“Yeah, but… let’s leave that to him.”

“Are you kidding me? I-”

“It’s alright.” Aaron said, glancing back at the forest and tried to not let his nervousness show in his voice, “I can walk in there alone. You guys just… go park somewhere and follow me in when you’re ready.”

“Aaron, that’s not a smart idea,” Eliza said, “just wait for us.”

He shook his head, “That’ll waste time.”

“It’s not like you ever cared about that before…” Alexander mumbled, just loud enough for his ears to catch. 

“I don’t see you jumping to go into the forest!” Aaron barked, glaring at him.

“Fine!” Alexander’s cheeks reddened. He turned to George, “I’m going with him.”

“Alexander, you can’t-” 

“I can, and I will!” 

And that’s how Aaron got stuck with Alexander, watching George drive away for a safe spot to park. 

_ Great, _ Aaron thought sarcastically, sharing a glance with Alexander before huffing and turning away. He walked in the direction of the dirt road, following it and ignoring the way the tiny rocks scraped together under his shoes.

“What if this isn’t the right direction?” Alexander asked.

“Then we head back and keep looking.”

“Couldn’t you find an easier way to do this?”

Aaron grumbled under his breath, _ “What, like you do?” _

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” He said, “Just stop talking. I can’t think with you constantly filling the silence with your voice.”

Thankfully, Alexander didn’t talk again. Aaron took his time judging where he should walk, trying not to let the looming of the trees intimidate him. 

As much as he hated to admit it, the way those branches clawed against the sky made his chest tighten with anxiety. He wanted to go back, call for Peggy and just call this whole mission a failure, but he knew he couldn’t do that. As much as he wanted to hide, he had to be brave. He had to be brave for Matthias, if not for his own pride. He could never let himself show cowardice in front of  _ Alexander. _

“Ew…” Alexander said after a few more minutes of them walking.

“What?” Aaron asked, looking back at him and stopping.

“Don’t you smell that?” He asked, nose wrinkled, “It smells like wet dog.”

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. Now that he focused on it, he could smell the hint of dogs.

“I dunno about  _ wet dog _ … It just smells like there’s a pack of ‘em.” Aaron frowned, “Weird. This far out from town?”

“Wolves!” Alexander exclaimed, causing a few birds to flutter away from the trees, “That has to be it! A bunch of wolves live in these woods, we have to hurry and-”

“Shut up.” Aaron groaned, “Wolves would rather avoid us than hunt us.”

“How do you know that?” 

“I’m Native American, remember?” Aaron sneered, “I got a dumb explanation for everything.”

Alexander didn’t say anything after that. He suppose that was a fair response. Aaron turned his head in the direction of where he figured the smell was strongest, shifting his weight before nodding. “We’re going to follow that smell."

“What?” Alexander’s hand shot out and gripped Aaron’s shoulder, “What if it _ is _ wolves?”   


“Then I suppose we’ll have to tell them we’re not sheep, won’t we?” Aaron asked, shrugging his shoulder free of Alexander’s hand and starting walking. Thankfully, the smell followed the path of the dirt road, so they didn’t have to worry too much about having to trudge on through the trees and getting cornered. 

_ Or maybe we do,  _ Aaron thought.

As they continued to walk, the smell was starting to grow stronger. At one point, Aaron needed to just stand still for a while and let his nose get used to the nauseating way it made his head spin.

“This is ridiculous. How many wolves are there?” He said, trying to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose.

“I… don’t think it’s wolves anymore.”

Aaron looked at Alexander, lifting a brow. His response was to point past Aaron. When he followed Alexander’s motion, his mind seemed to short circuit for a second. 

Just beyond them was a cluster of dogs, about ten to fifteen, huddles around each other and snoring. A few of them were gnawing on bones, some were busy nipping at their matted fur. Aaron figured they had to be friendly, because each of them had collars.

“Woah.” He said. 

Even though Alexander didn’t say anything, if his face was anything to judge by, he must have shared his sentiments.

Aaron hurried to greet the dogs, cooing softly to them.

“Good boys,” He hummed, kneeling down and offering a hand. He was a few feet from them; a respectable distance that would allow the dogs the choice on if they wanted to great him or not.

“Uh… multiple good boys.” Alexander’s voice cracked.

“Yeah, Alexander, we established there are a lot of dogs here.”

“Look around you, Aaron.”

He glared at Alexander, about to tell him to  _ shut up _ before seeing the nervous look on his face. He followed his gaze, jerking in surprise when he realized that  _ yeah, he was right. _

There had to be at least fifty dogs. There were even more puppies than there was adult dogs running around, barking, and play fighting. A lot of the dogs didn’t pay them mind, rather just sniffed in their general direction and ignored them.

When his brain finally caught up to what his eyes saw, he processed that there was also a crudely painted log cabin just beyond them too. It’s red paint was chipped and clearly a last-second effort. 

“We should go.” Alexander whispered.

“What if this is where we need to be?” Aaron asked.

He stood up without waiting for a response. A lot of the dogs jerked their heads up, following them with their eyes as he approached the door. He wasn’t sure if he liked that. The more he looked around, the more he realized that a lot of the dogs here were large attack breeds.

As he approached the door, he looked back at Alexander for confirmation, “Ready?”

Alexander’s face was pale. “No.”

Aaron knocked on the front door, flinching away when several of the dogs laying around growled and bared their yellow teeth.

“Told you we should have left…” Alexander said, voice quivering, “Let’s just back away now before-” 

Their attention left the dogs when they heard the eerie scratch of the door opening. Aaron’s heart was in his throat and he reached back to hold tightly onto Alexander’s hand. Alexander squeezed his hand just as hard.

“Who.... dares…?” Grumbled an icy voice from the darkness inside the cabin.

“P-Pardon?” Alexander squeaked.

“WHO DARES?” 

Aaron and Alexander screamed, stepping away from the door when a man erupted from the blackness and thrusted a cane at them. Aaron felt it knock against his chest, only padded by his gray jacket and the tennis ball at the bottom of the cane.

“We’re sorry!” Alexander exclaimed, cowering behind Aaron and practically shoving him harder into the cane already crushing his chest, “We were just leaving!”

Aaron’s eyes rapidly took in the man in front of them. He has long black hair that’s starting to turn silvery at the top, black eyes, and broad shoulders. If Aaron had to guess, the man was in this thirties. His youthful face was wrinkled with a scowl, showing off blackened teeth that made Aaron want to shrink away in fright.

“That you were,” The man said stiffly, “before I let my dogs chew on those bones of yers.”

Aaron found his voice after a while of sputtering on air, “We… We just want to talk, sir.”

“I’m sure! Just like the rest of the kids who come around here.” The man glowered, “Makin’ a fuss about me and my girls…” 

“Y-your what?” Alexander asked.

“The dogs! Can’t tell a girl dog from a boy one, can yuh?”

“Sir,” Aaron squeezed his hands into fists, “I just want to talk about…  _ him.” _

“Boy, I just got done tellin’ your dimwitted friend they ain’t no damn-”

“Not… not the dogs, sir.” Aaron’s voice quivered, “The… The Tall Man.”

The cane against his chest jerked back, thumping against the wooden porch echoingly. It made Aaron’s ears hurt.

“Why?” The man’s eyes were narrowed, now beady and judging, “Come to laugh like the rest of them?”

“No.” Aaron licked his lips, “I came here for answers.”

Alexander pipped up, “Yeah, what he said.”

One withering glare from the man sent Alexander shrinking back behind him.

“Well, aint this somethin…” The man eyed Aaron, then scoffed, “Who sent yuh, sonny?”

“My loyalty.” Aaron answered, “I need to help a friend.”

“And that friend can’t come himself?”

He tried not to let his trembling bottom lip show too much. “He’s being sent to a mental hospital.”

The man’s made a noise in the back of his throat, a growly hum that sounded suspiciously close to the noise the dogs made when they knocked on the door. Aaron controlled his emotions while silence swept over them, waiting for judgement to see if the man would listen to him or not.

Finally, the man spoke, “Alright, kid. Come in, we’ll talk.”

“Thank you.” Aaron breathed in response, walking into the home when the man motioned.

“Uh, yeah, thanks, sir…”

Aaron looked back just in time for the man to jab a finger against Alexander’s chest.

“I don’t like you, boy.” He huffed, “Yer just lucky your friend here has some common decency…”

“I have common decency!” Alexander said.

One of the dogs outside growled.

“Not him, Paprika.” The man’s eyes darkened, “His bones wont last ye a month, girl.”

Aaron tried to hide his smile when he saw how pale Alexander went at the threat. He waited patiently for the man to close the door behind them, motioning with his cane to a ruggedy couch in the corner of what seemed to be his living room.

“Go sit over there while I grab somethin’.” He grumbled, leaving into a dark hallway.

“Geesh…!” Alexander exclaimed quietly, “That guy is more scary than our math teacher.”

“Yeah, well… something tells me he needs to be.” Aaron shrugged, sitting down on the couch and crossing his legs, “Just try and  _ not _ make him mad, okay?”

“Too late,” Alexander grumbled, plopping himself down right beside Aaron, “the guy is clearly already crazy. I mean, have you seen how many dogs he has? That’s crazy!”

“Maybe he likes dogs.” He defended lightly.

“Or maybe he-”

“Oh, I like dogs alright,” The man’s icy voice jolted both Aaron and Alexander into sitting up straight, “I like em enough, at least. They’re loyal. And the girl ones keep  _ Wakinyan-sapa  _ away.”

“The what?” Alexander asked, scrunching up his face in dislike, “Walking Napa?”

_ “Wakinyan-sapa!” _ Aaron corrected Alexander, feeling his cheeks brighten at the mans unamused glare, “It means _ Black Thunder.” _

“This is going te’ be a long night.” The man grumbled under his breath, walking towards them with a cane in one hand and a chair in the other. Both of the boys winced from the screeching of the chair legs against the wooden floor.

“Listen ‘ere and listen good.” The man settled down in front of them, practically slamming the chair into the floor. Aaron saw Alexander flinch from the corner of his vision. “My name is  _ Enapay.”  _

“Appears bravely,” Aaron translated quietly to Alexander.

Alexander shot an unamused glare in Aaron’s direction, then directed himself back to Enapay, “What’s your real name?”   


Aaron’s almost punched him again. The only thing that stopped him was the cane jabbing into his chest, right in the middle. He snapped his attention back to Enapay, confused and slightly irritated by the fact that  _ he _ was the one being reprimanded and not Alexander.

“Ignore him,” Enapay said, “pay attention te’ me, young man. Tell me your name.”

“Aaron Burr.” He shifted.

“Your  _ real _ name, boy. Don’t make me kick ye’ and yer dumb friend out for wastin’ my time.”

“I haven’t had my naming ceremony yet.” Aaron’s cheeks pinkened, “My name given to me at birth is  _ Akecheta.” _

“Akecheta.” The man repeated, nodding in understanding, “Fighter.”

_ Some name, huh? _ He almost said,  _ I can’t even ride in a car without feeling like I’m going to throw up. _

“Yeah…” He mumbled.

Enapay looked like he wanted to say something, but instead just twitched his upper lip and sat back. He started thumping his cane against the floor in slow patterns of four. Aaron recognized it instantly, although maybe that was just because he spends as much time at Powwows as he can whenever they’re around.

“Long ago, long before even I was born…” Enapay’s eyes locked in with Aaron’s, and he held the eye contact. He figured this was some sort of test. “There was a man. His name was  _ Wakinyan-sapa _ , also known by his family as The Black Thunder. He didn’t talk much. He mostly stared at his peers during his youth, always watching, always weary. His family called it a gift. His tribe named it a curse.  _ Wakinyan-sapa _ was cursed to forever be resentful, forever be a moderator, and to forever be the judgement before death. He was called in for each ancient trial, asked if the sins children were accused of were true. He  _ always _ knew the truth.

_ Wakinyan-sapa _ did something that no Medicine Man could. He placed a real curse on himself, to forever be the justice of the reservations. If the law of nature and man did not abide his ruling, he would take it into his own hands on how the two legs shall be punished. His gift for the innocent was a life free from his cruelty. His penalty for the guilty was madness. 

_ Wakinyan-sapa’s _ curse not only brought permanent terror to his people, but permanent damage to his being.  _ Wakan Tanka* _ did not approve of  _ Wakinyan-sapa’s  _ meddling, and his punishment was to be forever watchful without sight, and to never utter a word.”

Aaron didn’t realize his jaw was dropped until the drumming of the cane stopped and he registered Alexander pressing tightly into his side. He didn’t have enough composure to shove him away or even tease him, all he could do was stare at Enapay while his hands trembled in his lap.

“To see without sight.” He echoed, his own voice sounding distant and unfamiliar, “And to never utter a word…”

Enapay’s head tilted back, his black eyes somehow looking full of wisdom despite the clear haunting depth they held, “Hmm… yes, quite a curse, isn’t it, Akecheta?”

Aaron’s throat was so dry that he choked on his words when he tried to reply. It didn’t matter, he supposed, because just as he was trying to regain his composure, the dogs outside started barking. 

Normally, one dog barking would be enough to sound an alarm, but when fifty of them do? Aaron was ashamed to say that he clung onto Alexander just as tightly as Alexander had to him.

“It’s too early for ‘em to be here,” Enapay grumbled (more growled, actually) and heaved himself up from his chair, “ye boys expected any visitors?”

Aaron was about to say no, but Alexander spoke first.

“Yeah!” He said, “We have a couple of our friends coming, Mister Enapay.”

Aaron swore he saw a glitter of pride in Enapay’s eyes, but he quickly realized he mistook  _ pride _ for  _ absolutely murderous. _

“Friends?!” He barked, startling Aaron into standing up, “Why weren’t ye goddamn friends here wit ye before? Now I gotta go tell Paprika to sick ‘em!”

“Oh, no sir!” Alexander said, standing up now, “We swear, they’re friendly! Please don’t let Paprika hurt them!”

Enapay was making his way towards the front door, growling under his breath something fierce. Aaron decided to follow him, pulling against the hold Alexander had on his wrist.

“Sir, I swear they’re-”

Enapay swung open the door, “Who the hell is on my property now?” He hollered.

Aaron heard a familiar voice exclaim in surprise, along with a scream that was undoubtedly Angelica’s.

“Down puppy!” Eliza’s voice called.

Aaron’s face drained, “Sir, they really do mean no harm-”

Alexander bursted past him, almost shoving Aaron down onto his knees. “Hey! Call off your dogs!”

Enapay’s eyes shot back at Alexander, and he pointed his cane at him. Aaron held his breath.

“Get him Paprika!”

Aaron would have screamed for Alexander if his throat had cooperated. Instead, he watched in horror as Alexander yelled and scrambled backwards-- away from the pattering of feet on the floor. There was a ferocious yip, and a small mass of fluff bursted into the cabin. The ball of fluff chomped down on Alexander’s shoe, just barely planting her tiny paws on his feet.

“AAAaah…” Alexander’s volume lessened, “Ah… a pomeranian?”

They both looked to Enapay, blinking in shock when he started bellowing with laughter.

“Ah, that never gets old,” He grinned sharply at the dog on Alexander’s foot, “Paprika’s my most furiocious puppy.”

“She’s adorable!” Peggy exclaimed, and Aaron breathed a sigh of relief to see her standing in the doorway. Her eyes caught his, and she screamed in delight, “Aaron!”

She ran to him and crushed him in a bear hug. Aaron’s never felt safer.

“How did you get here?” Aaron asked, trying to talk through the mess of her curly hair.

“Alexander texted us!” She pulled back much sooner than Aaron felt comfortable with, a bright smile on her face, “He told us which way you both went and how long you walked. He’s very smart.”

“Ay,” Enapay growled, still chuckling deeply to himself while staring at Paprika as she tore into Alexander’s shoelace, “No idea how he put that thick ‘er a cloak on your face, girl. That boy ain’t no sharp shooter.”

“Hey!” Alexander exclaimed, glaring at Enapay and trying to nudge Paprika away with his other foot, “Peggy, where’s George?”

“He’s out there petting some of the puppies,” Eliza said, walking into the cabin. Her eyes met Enapay and she smiled kindly, putting a hand out to shake, “Nice to meet you, sir. Thank you for keeping our friends in line.”

Enapay’s black eyes glittered, “Well, finally. A person with humility. We need more ‘er you around here, Miss…?”

“Elizabeth.” Her face reddened at Enapay’s praise. They shook hands and she turned back to call George and Angelica inside. 

Aaron was surprised to see Enapay allowing more of these strangers into his home. He supposed he had to be grateful for Enapay being open enough to tell him the story of  _ Wakinyan-sapa _ and how he came to be The Tall Man. He supposed he had a lot to be grateful about right now. 

He looked at Peggy, taking in the look of absolute adoration on her face as she watched Paprika chew on a shoelace. He really wants to hold her hand.

“Well, I suppose since I have more company…” Enapay grumbled, “You lot better stay for supper, Ay?”

“Oh, thank you!” Eliza said, inconspicuously kicking Angelica when she tried to deny the offer.

“Thank you, Enapay.” Aaron said, flushing when the man faced him and gave a nod.

“Akecheta, you’re going to help me.” Enapay decided, “Your…  _ acquaintance  _ can sit here with these lovely ladies and man. Paprika will make sure they stay guarded.”

Paprika yipped, looking up and staring at Aaron with her bright yellow fur puffed out. If Aaron wanted to pick a ferocious looking fuzz ball, he had to admit it would be Paprika.

“Did he just call you  _ A-key-cheetah?” _ Angelica mumbled.

“Alright.” He nodded, ignoring Angelica and the nervous looks Alexander and Peggy gave him.

“You’re gonna leave me here with the  _ dog?” _ Alexander asked.

“You have your boyfriend!” Angelica scoffed.

“Yeah, you have me!” George said, grinning widely when Alexander made a noise in the back of his throat and flushed a deep red. 

Aaron tried not to let the surprise of finally finding out that Alexander and George were in a relationship faze him too much. He gave Peggy one last tight hug and hurried along after Enapay, following him into a (surprisingly) clean kitchen.

“What are we making?” He asked.

“I aint makin’ you lot a dinner!” Enapay hissed quietly, “I wanted to talk to ye  _ alone.” _

“Why couldn’t you just say that?” Aaron asked, furrowing his eyebrows and flinched back when Enapay leaned in extremely close. He could feel the hotness of his breath against his face, and when he tried to step away, Enapay’s boney hand gripped his chin and forced him to look up.

“Maintain eye contact with me.” Enapay ordered. Aaron obeyed.

“Listen ‘ere, Akecheta.” Enapay’s voice went low, just barely above a mumble, “I know what yer going to try to do. Yer going to try and hunt him. And it wont work.”

Aaron’s jaw tensed.

“You think you can save your friend, but you can’t. He’s done his crime, and now it’s up to  _ Wakinyan-sapa _ to punish him, do you understand?”

When Aaron didn’t respond, Enapay’s hold on his chin tightened. “Do you?”

“I can’t just let him go.” Aaron choked out, “He’s my friend. He’s a freshmen in high school. He isn’t old enough to know.”

“Do not second guess the work of  _ Wakinyan-sapa.” _ Enapay’s eyes went from coal to pitch black, “Do you understand me? Bad things happen when you try to mess with nature.”

Aaron didn’t like that. He didn’t like that he had to be complicite with how  _ Wakinyan-sapa  _ decided to punish the people of the reservation. He didn’t like that he was being told to let Matthias go. 

His bottom lip gave a tremble and Enapay eased the hold on his chin away. Aaron hurried to rub his eyes, only a little agitated when Enapay helped brush back his hair out of his face. 

“You’re loyal.” Enapay said, “But not stupid. Don’t become what your parents have, Akecheta.”

Aaron looked up in surprise, “You knew my parents?”

Enapay turned away and started drumming his fingers against the top of his cane, “Ay, I did. Good people. Smart people. They were just too… drawn, as ye would say.”

Aaron almost started to choke up again. “Yeah… you could say that.”

Enapay hummed lowly, “Ye parents did me a big favour, Akecheta. And I aint a man who forgets that. I have something for you, something that can protect ye.”

Aaron’s mind raced instantly to the crown in his dreams, the warmth and comfort he felt each time he wore it. 

“Is it a crown?” He asked.

Enapay’s eyes rounded, then he threw his head back and laughed, “You think I have that kinda money?”

Aaron’s cheeks started to burn, “Well, no, I just thought-”

“Them kids are rubbin’ off on ye! Dumb lot, they are. Follow me,  _ Crown Boy.” _

_ Great,  _ Aaron thought,  _ a name worse than Akecheta. _

To his complete surprise, he did not walk the way they came in. Aaron followed after Enapay, glancing back to where he left his peers. Should he call for them to follow?

“Hurry up, boy!”

He followed Enapay, walking out of a door he held open and blinked. 

“Why are we outside?” He asked.

“Ain't your daddy tell you to be patient?” Enapay snipped.

“Yes, sir, he did…” Aaron shifted, waiting for Enapay to lead. 

Right, patience is a virtue. He must hold that close to himself. He tried not to show his discomfort when a few of the dogs bounced towards Enapay and himself, especially when they sniffed at his ankles and growled lightly.

“Why do you have so many dogs?” He asked.

“I already told you.” 

Aaron hesitated to ask him again, but he really couldn’t remember why Enapay actually had the dogs. “You have them… because they’re loyal…?”

Enapay made an angry noise in the back of his throat, “Because they keep  _ Wakinyan-sapa _ away.”

“How?”

He snapped his gaze back at Aaron, glaring, “Do I look like I know all the answers, boy?”

Aaron winced away from a dog that barked at him, “Well, I just thought-”

“Well you thought wrong. Get yer self over here.”

Aaron stepped up and tried not to let his intimidation show when a few adult dogs swung their heads up at him and sniffed. He did notice, however, that there were a lot more puppies here than there were in the front of the cabin.

“Why do you hide the baby puppies back here?” He asked, watching one dalmation tug at a border collie’s ear.

Enapay’s shoulders shrugged, “I don’t like puttin’ children in harms way. Too young to do much damage, either way.”

_ Damage, _ He repeated mentally. 

“I know ye, Akecheta. You wouldn’t have gotten that damn name if your parents didn’t know it would reflect on yuh.” Enapay nudged a puppy away with the bottom of his cane, “So the least I can do is give ye’ a guardian.”

“A dog?” Aaron repeated.

“You truly are the brightest of the bunch.”

“I… I dunno if I  _ can _ take a dog,” Aaron shifted uncomfortably at Enapay’s enraged glare, “I live with my step-dad and foster mom. They won’t…”

“I know who they are.” Enapay sniffed, then flashed a grin, “Tell ‘em ol’  _ Richard Montgomery _ give it to yeh. They’ll shut their trap. Now pick one before I decide for yuh.”

_ Anything but Paprika! _ He thought, looking at the puppies and watched as they play fought. He wasn’t sure if he wanted a baby dog. Sure, it was cute, but he couldn’t train a dog like Enapay could.

“Well… What about…” He looked at the older dogs instead. There was a fat pitbull, slobbering it up on what seemed to be an old cow bone. Not far from the pitbull was a pretty husky, playing lightly with the dalmation puppy that just seemed too keen on causing trouble. He almost picked her, but beyond those two adult dogs was one that truly caught his eye.  _ “Her.” _

“Pumpkin?” Enapay said, sounding scandalized by his choice.

The fluffy Chow Chow dog raised her head, arched tail wagging. Pumpkin hauled herself up onto her feet, padding over and giving a loud, ferocious yawn.

“Yeah, her. Pumpkin.” Aaron smiled at her, kneeling down and reaching out to her like he had with the other dogs before. Pumpkin barked, letting her blue-black tongue peak out from her mouth as she approached, sat her fluffy butt down, and smacked her paw against Aaron’s palm.

“Nice to meet ya.” He said, now grinning when she tilted her head in response.

“Well.” Enapay huffed, “Never let it be said that you haven’t surprised me, boy. Alright, fine, ye can have good ol’ Pumpkin. She’s got ‘er eyes peeled for  _ Wakinyan-sapa _ already, so she’ll do right by ya.”

“Couldn’t imagine her doing wrong.” He admitted, brushing her fur up to take a look at her collar. It seemed to be made out of black leather and metal, but something else caught his eye that he wasn’t prepared for…

“Are those bugs?” He asked, “In sap?”

“They are,” Enapay’s voice took a careful pitch, “They’re blessed.”

“What do they do?” He asked.

“Keep  _ Wakinyan-Sapa _ from attacking.” 

Aaron snapped his eyes up to Enapay, heart drumming in his chest. “They  _ what?” _

“What are ye, deaf?” Enapay snapped, “I said they keep the damn dogs safe!”

_ Yeah, but can they keep humans safe too? _ He thought, looking back at Pumpkin. She tilted her head to the side, giving a whine that sounded suspiciously like a hum of thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Great Spirit in Lakota [The equivalent of God in Christianity]


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient for this chapter!

“Come on now,” Enapay said, “we need to go back inside. Make up some excuse about not feeling well, I ain’t cookin’ ye anything.”

Aaron drew his eyes away from Pumpkin, “Okay. Can she follow us inside?”

Enapay’s nose wrinkled, but he gave a nod and growled under his breath. Aaron couldn’t stop himself from grinning. He stood up, walking after Enapay as he walked away and cooed quietly at Pumpkin for her to follow.

She gave a low bark and bounded after them, her butt swaying with the wagging of her tail.

_ I already like her a lot,  _ He thought.

“Go on.” Enapay said when he opened the door, pointing his cane in, “Go tell your friends to get the hell out of here. I ain’t want ‘em here.”

Aaron rushed into the cabin, happy to hear the click of Pumpkin’s paws on the floor behind him. He didn’t mind leaving either. He wasn’t sure he could last being out in the middle of the forest alone-- how does Enapay do it?

He paused. How does Enapay do it? All alone, with no company?

“Enapay,” Aaron looked back, “can… can I ever visit you?”

Enapay’s beady black eyes squinted at him suspiciously, “I already gave ye what ye needed to hear. I ain’t got anymore to tell-” 

“Not because I want something from you.” He rushed out, “I… liked talking to you. I’d like to visit again, if you’ll have me.”

He swore he saw Enapay’s eyes get wet. The man nodded his head, looking a little too choked up to respond correctly. Aaron smiled and hurried off to his friends.

“There you are!” Alexander said, glaring at him as if he had done something wrong, “Where the hell-”

“Aaron, I don’t know if we’ll be able to stay here.” Angelica said lowly, “Our Daddy says we can’t be home too late.”

Aaron lowered his voice, “That’s okay. He asked me to tell you all that he doesn’t feel well. We should go.”

“Who’s the dog?” George asked, his hand pressing against Alexander’s lower back.

“Oh- uh… she’s a little bit of a story. I’ll tell you on the way to the car.” Aaron glanced aside, looking down at Pumpkin while she sniffed at Eliza’s pant leg.

They all called their goodbyes as they walked out. Enapay didn’t reply, but Aaron could feel his gaze on them as they walked back out of the woods. Well, either it was Enapay’s stare or Alexander’s dark glare on his back. 

“So, what happened in there?” Peggy asked, walking as closely as she could. Pumpkin kept growling at her whenever she got too close and he couldn’t imagine why.

“I’ll tell you the entire thing later,” He promised quietly, “I don’t think he wants me to tell everybody-”

“Stop whispering!” Alexander exclaimed, causing Pumpkin to bark in surprise, “We know you two left the kitchen. We aren’t dumb and Paprika didn’t even care that we eavesdropped.”

“You  _ eavesdropped?” _ Aaron whipped to look at him, clenching his fist and glanced at everybody's faces, “All of you?”

He looked to Peggy, stepping away from her when she gave a guilty nod. “You did too?”

_ How much did they hear? _ He asked himself.

“Alexander, maybe we should wait…?” George said, glancing behind him, “It  _ is _ getting dark…”

“Hell no!” Alexander bristled, “I told you all what that man said, it’s time Aaron tells his part.”

_ “That man _ is named Enapay,” Aaron swallowed the bitterness that laid at the back of his tongue, “And he didn’t tell me anything that would be of any importance to-”

“Bullshit.” Alexander’s eyes looked too bright to the contrast of his dark hair. He was set on being stubborn, on finding out  _ whatever _ he wanted to know. Aaron’s only fear was that they were going to ask him about his parents. 

_ If Alexander heard Enapay talk about them… _ He shuddered.

“What did you hear?” He asked.

“I heard him telling you to be a coward and run from  _ Wakinyan-sapa.” _ Alexander shifted on his feet, pronouncing the name awkwardly, “Are you gonna do it? Are you going to just let this whole thing go because some guy said so? You can’t, Aaron. I know what I said before but this really is all a danger to us. He’s not going to-”

“Stop,” Aaron raised his hand, sighing tightly, “I don’t know where you got the idea I’m going to stop. I’m not.”

He heard Pumpkin whine.

“Oh.” Alexander’s cheeks turned bright red, “Well… then forget what I said.”

“That’s what you all thought I was going to do?” Aaron asked, looking at their faces, “Back down?”

“He… He said something about your parents and we just…” Eliza rocked on her feet, “We assumed you were going to. You’re not the type to-”

“To what?” He bristled, “Rebel against my parents?”

Eliza looked up, as if daring him to say otherwise.

Aaron let out a long sigh, “They’re not here to tell me what to do, so it doesn’t matter anyway.  _ No, _ I’m not stopping.”

“What do you mean  _ not here?” _ George asked, “I’ve met your dad.”

“Let’s not talk about that.” Aaron shook his head, “Let’s just go back home. I got to tell my  _ stepdad _ that I have a new dog.”

The conversation was dropped, but the tension wasn’t.

 

“I’m home!” Aaron called, walking into his house with Pumpkin right at his feet. 

If he was honest, he was sure he would have needed to coax Pumpkin to follow him harder. After all, she must have known Enapay for her whole life. But Pumpkin seemed to follow his steps easily, sitting when he asked her to and always swinging her head back-and-forth as though she’d see  _ Wakinyan-sapa  _ at any moment.

As much as he loved her, he didn’t expect to be getting a dog with paranoia. 

“About time you come back home.” His stepfather grumbled as he walked in, probably to berate Aaron for being out so long without checking in. When he walked in, he saw Pumpkin, and snapped his milky brown eyes back to Aaron. He looked  _ furious. _

“What the hell is that dog doin’ inside my damn home?” He demanded.

“I went out with friends today…” Aaron said, “And we came across this house-”

“I didn’t say you could have a dog in our home, Aaron.”

“Yes, but-”

“No buts, you barely have enough self discipline to get yourself out of your bed, let alone-”

“-I got him from-”

“-take care of an ugly dog-”

_ “RICHARD MONTGOMERY.” _ Aaron said loudly, taking a quick breath in when he saw the bewildered look his stepfather gave him.

“Richard?” He echoed, “Your mom’s…  _ Oh.” _

“My mom’s…?” He echoed, furrowing his eyebrows.

His stepdad looked down at Pumpkin with disdain. Aaron held his breath as his eyes narrowed and his lips formed a tight line.

“I don’t want to see that dog making a mess in our home, Okay?” He asked, although Aaron heard the warning. 

One strike, and Pumpkin’s out.

“She’s a good dog.” He insisted quickly, “Her name is Pumpkin.”

“Yeah, I bet.” His stepdad grumbled, turning away to storm off into the kitchen.

Aaron practically ran into his room after that. He couldn’t believe how  _ fast _ that worked on him. He shared a glance with Pumpkin, laughing quietly at the way she cocked her head to one side and let her tongue slip out between her black gums.

“There’s no way you’re supposed to be a guard dog,” Aaron said, opening his bedroom door and let Pumpkin go in before him, “you’re too silly.”

Pumpkin’s response was to plant her butt down and toss her head back as far as she could to stare up at the pictures drawn on his bedroom ceiling. She whined, sniffing up at it.

“What?” Aaron asked, shutting the bedroom door and looking up. 

When he was little, his mother and father painted his room. As he grew older, he had his stepfather and foster mother repaint his walls, but he let his ceiling stay. It was of the moon and the sun, battling against each other. There was a gradient of black to white behind them, along with an eagle and a storm. He always thought that was their depiction of the Thunder Bird.

“It’s an old painting.” He told Pumpkin, moving straight to his bed and falling on top of it. If he was completely honest, he was too tired to try and finish his homework. He wanted to sleep for a year.

_ I haven’t had a full nights sleep in so long… _ He thought, not bothering to shoo Pumpkin off of his bed when she climbed on and pressed up against his back. She rested her head on top of his ear, growling softly in what might have been her way of saying  _ Goodnight! I’ll make sure no crazy demons eats you. _

“Night.” He yawned back.

* * *

Aaron didn’t think having Pumpkin as a guard dog would be as tedious as it was proving to be. He couldn’t even take a shower without Pumpkin howling outside his bathroom door, clawing to get in. When he finally let her in, she laid down on the ground. It was as if she needed to be by him every second of the day.

As he walked to school, he couldn’t imagine the trouble he was going to have with Pumpkin. It’s not as though he can just have a dog waiting outside the school the entire day-- would the teachers allow her inside with him?

_ No,  _ he told himself,  _ they would not. _

“Listen.” Aaron looked back at Pumpkin, “You need to stay outside and wait for school to end, okay?”

Pumpkin growled, round ears laying back. She bounced her head with awkward whines, as if mocking him.

“I mean it!” Aaron said as they reached the entrance to the High School, “I can’t have you following me inside.”

Pumpkin barked.

“No, Pumpkin.” He pointed at her, “You can’t-”

_ “Aaron, you’re here.” _

Aaron looked up, blinking a few times. “Uh… Hello, Mr. White.”

Mr. White is the principal of the school. He’s a short, chubby man with a bushy mustache and beard. His glasses always seemed to be too big for his face, always ready to slip off of his thin, short nose.

“Good morning, Mr. Burr!” Mr. White’s mustache curled as he smiled, “Is this the new attendee?” He directed his eyes at Pumpkin.

“New… attendee…?” Aaron echoed awkwardly.

“Yes! Your godfather called in this morning, explaining everything, even sent in papers! I never knew you had such bad anxiety. Well, I’m glad you’ve gotten yourself a dog that can assist with it.”

Aaron watched as Mr. White walked over to pat Pumpkin on her head.

“A very pretty dog, no less! Well, head on inside, Mr. Burr. I already briefed the teachers about your Service Dog. You shall get no concerns from them.”

“Oh… uh, thanks, Mr. White.” He practically jogged into the school after that. Pumpkin’s paws pattered on beside him, tail wagging. When he looked down at her, he could have  _ swore _ she gave a smug look back.

“You really are something.” He mumbled. Pumpkin yipped in response.

“Service dogs are suppose to be quiet.” He whispered to her, “No barking or growling, got it?”

Pumpkin put her tongue between her gums and gave a heavy sigh.

_ Yeah, I know,  _ He thought.

 

 

Math class was always the worst and it wasn’t even because he had to deal with his teacher and her scary glaring, it was because  _ Alexander _ was in it. It was another self-practice day, and Alexander had kicked out his table partner (again) and sat beside him.

“Why is Pumpkin here?” He whispered.

“I don’t know.” Aaron said back, glancing up cautiously at their math teacher before pretending to scribble down a problem, “I was going to leave her outside when Mr. White came and said, and I quote, my  _ godfather _ gave him some papers and said Pumpkin is my service dog.”

“Godfather?” Alexander raised his voice a little too high, resulting in their teacher shushing them.

“Who’s your godfather?” He repeated, quieter.

“I don’t have one.” Aaron glanced at Pumpkin-- well, her tail, at least. She was curled under the desk, right by his feet. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she  _ was _ a real service dog.

“Oh…” Alexander made a face, then asked, “What’s the excuse for having a service dog?”

“Anxiety.”

“Don’t they need some special type of… sweater, or something?”

“I don’t know...!” Aaron huffed, shrugging his shoulders, “I’ve never had a service dog. Maybe? I’m just glad she’s with me. You wouldn’t believe the amount of howling she’ll do if I’m not beside her.”

Alexander and he left the conversation at that.

 

 

 

Lunch was admittingly worse than math class. Sure, people during the class periods would stare at Pumpkin and ask if they could pet her (Aaron always said no), but during lunch? It was almost as if it was a free-for-all.

“What kinda dog is she?” A freshman girl asked.

“Can I pet her?” Another girl followed with.

“Can she do any cool tricks?” A boy said.

“She’s just a service dog.” Aaron said, digging his nails into his palms, “She’s a Chow Chow, no you  _ can’t _ pet her, and if she knew any tricks, I wouldn’t show you. Can you please stop talking to me?”

Pumpkin pressed her head against his leg. He looked down at her, noticing how closely she had planted herself between him and the kids asking questions. She clearly just wanted to help.

“Hey, Aaron!”

Relief washed over him in seconds. He looked back at Peggy, smiling brightly as she got closer. Finally, someone who won’t make him feel like a spectacle. 

“Hey, Peggy.”

Her eyes moved at Pumpkin, then back up to him. “Do you want me to grab your tray for you?”

Aaron loved how easily she could read him.

“Yes, thank you,” He breathed, “I didn’t think I’d last in this line.”

“Yeah, you looked like you were ready to throw a fit.” She smiled and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, “I’ll do that. Go find a place to sit-- make sure there’s room! The whole gang wants to sit by you.”

_ Great _ . Aaron thought, walking out of line and hurrying on to find a spot. He was almost hoping that they wouldn’t. He would not have minded being left with some quiet.

“How are you doin’ girl?” He asked Pumpkin when he found a place to sit, petting her fur down, “A little overwhelmed?”

Pumpkin made a weird noise, then licked his wrist. 

_ That must mean she’s okay. _ He thought.

“Good girl.” He praised.

Pumpkin placed her paws on the seat, then hopped on up and sat at the table. Aaron blinked in surprise, looking around the cafeteria just to make sure everybody else had saw when he did. 

“Can I help you?” He asked Pumpkin. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out.

“No, that’s not what I mean.” He huffed, “You can’t sit at the table, Pumpkin.”

Pumpkin apparently didn’t care what he had to say, because she made a show of getting herself comfortable (wiggling her butt) and placed her paws on top of the table, as if waiting for her food tray.

“You’re such a pain.” Aaron sighed.

Peggy came not to long after that. She blinked in surprise at Pumpkin, then set their trays down and sat across from him. 

“So… Alexander said Pumpkin is your service dog?”

Aaron pushed Pumpkin away when she sniffed at his food, “Uh… yeah. I guess.”

“How’d that happen?”

Aaron explained to her everything, even how Pumpkin never wanted to leave his side and what happened with his stepfather.

“You think Enapay did that for you?” She asked, taking a bite of her peaches, “I mean… would he care that much?”

“I don’t think so.” Aaron admitted, “He doesn’t seem like…”

Peggy gave him a confused look when he trailed off, but he simply motioned behind her. Alexander and his boyfriend was approaching, sitting beside Peggy and giving Pumpkin a surprised stare.

“Are we allowed to have dogs sit at the table?” George asked.

“Well, they let John,” Alexander said.

“Don’t be mean!” Peggy scoffed, glaring at Alexander.

Alexander shrugged, “It’s not like he cares.”

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s a long story.” George said.

“Yeah, tell us about what happened when you and Enapay-” Alexander pronounced it wrong, but Aaron appreciated the effort- “left the kitchen to go outside. What happened out there?”

Aaron shifted awkwardly, “I got Pumpkin.”

“Well, anything else happen?”

“I-”

“Hey!” Angelica greeted happily, sitting on the other side of Peggy. Eliza sat beside Aaron, a few inches farther than necessary because Pumpkin had growled at her. 

“Where’s Laf’ and Hercules?” Alexander asked, glancing around.

“Um…” Eliza played with her food.

“They sat with John.” Angelica answered.

“Why aren’t they sitting here?” Aaron asked.

“Because-”

“Ugh, of course they’d sit by John.” Alexander groaned, “They’re totally on his side.”

“Or, maybe they saw that he was sitting alone?” Eliza inquired.

_ “Why is he sitting alone?” _ Aaron was starting to get very frustrated with being left out.

Alexander huffed, “Fine, you want to know?”

“I’ve been asking.”

“John said I can be an asshole sometimes,” Alexander scrunched up his nose, “I didn’t even _do_ anything and he just came at me with that.”

Aaron blinked, “So… what about it?”

“Are you kidding? He called me a jerk!”

“Mhm…”

Alexander rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Anyway, that’s why we’re not sitting beside him.”

“Because he was honest with you?” Aaron asked, pushing Pumpkin away from his food again, “That’s a little stupid.”

Alexander glared at him. “Whatever, just drop it.”

Aaron let the conversation settle on him before really responding. He was kind of upset at Alexander for leaving John like that, and by the sounds of it, he really didn’t care if he left him to sit alone or not.

“So, what? You’re gonna do to him what you did to me after we fought?” He asked, “Exclude him from everything?”

“That’s overdramatic.” George defended, “You stopped talking to us-”

“No, I stopped talking to  _ Alexander.” _ Aaron frowned, “The only one of you who wanted to talk to me was Peggy.”

“Listen,” Alexander stabbed his salad, “I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you’d get personal and defensive. It’s not the same thing, so, just let it go.”

Aaron looked past them all, searching for where John was sitting. He was in the corner of the cafeteria, picking at his food while Lafayette rubbed his back. He could see Hercules talking, but couldn’t make out what it was about.

“That’s why they wanted to sit by me?” He asked Peggy, looking at her, “That’s why you wanted me to hold a spot for them?”

Peggy glanced aside, giving a meager shrug of her shoulders, “Alexander asked me to…”

He looked at Pumpkin. She was staring at him, as if expecting him to give her the order of attack. 

“I think I’m gonna go sit somewhere else.” He said, standing up and taking his tray with him, “C’mon, Pumpkin.”

The look of pure livid shock that took over Alexander’s face absolutely made up for any repercussions he may have to deal with later. He strolled right to where the three teenagers were sitting.

“Hey John.” Aaron greeted, “Laf, Herc.”

“Uh... hey, Aaron.” Hercules looked back at him, then looked down at Pumpkin, “Oh. You really  _ do _ have a dog with you.”

“Yeah…” Aaron shifted awkwardly, “Can I sit by you guys?”

John looked up from his food, eyeing him curiously and then huffed, “Just because I stood up for you doesn’t mean I want your pity.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Aaron said, sitting beside Hercules and let Pumpkin climb up to sit on the other side of himself, “Alexander said you called him an asshole and that he’s upset about it.”

John scoffed, “Figures.”

“I mean… when has Alexander ever actually been honest?” He asked, finally giving in and tearing a piece of his food off to give to Pumpkin. She gobbled it up and made a show of licking her lips.

“I really like your dog.” Lafayette grinned, “What’s her name?”

“Pumpkin.”

“I didn’t think you would name animals something cutesy like that.” Hercules grinned at him, “So what’s the story with her?”

“Oh,” Aaron glanced at Pumpkin, “nobody explained anything to you guys?”

“Laf and I have been hanging out with John since…” Hercules trailed off, glancing awkwardly at John.

“I get it.” Aaron said, “I’ll tell you what happened. So, I’ve been trying to find out what to do with Alexander’s dream…”

Aaron told them all about his adventure, starting with Samuel and ending with his stepfather finding out about Pumpkin. They all paid attention, John sometimes hopping in and asking what some words meant, like  _ pipe holder _ and  _ Wakinyan-sapa. _ He was glad to know that his audience was curious about what was happening. He was even more happy to see Pumpkin get along with them.

After that, the day seemed to breeze by. It was the end of school before Aaron knew it, and he still didn’t know what to do. He’s nowhere closer to helping Matthias than he was before. Enapay wasn’t going to help him, and as far as he was concerned, none of the kids here could help him either.

“I just don’t know what to do.” He mumbled, taking his homework and shutting his locker before Pumpkin could get an interest in the snacks he hid inside there. She ate the better half of his lunch-- not that he minded-- so he knew she could wolf down as much food as a guy could set in front of her.

“What’re you thinkin’ girl?” He asked, walking out of the school and in the direction of his home, “Should we go to the library and look some more on where we can find  _ Wakinyan-sapa?” _

Pumpkin growled.

“Yeah, I don’t like that idea much either.”

_ So what can I do? _ He asked himself. Enapay lived too far away for him to just walk there, and even if he did ask him, he would tell him the same thing he told him yesterday.

“He said something about those bugs on your collar.” He said, looking down at Pumpkin, “What do you make of that, girl?”

If Pumpkin could, he was sure she would have shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t seem very enthusiastic on the topic of  _ Wakinyan-sapa. _

“I getcha.” He sighed, then paused, “Say… he did say they keep you safe, do you think they can keep… a human safe?”

Pumpkin growled, swishing her head and planting her butt down on the sidewalk.

“What?” He asked, “What did I say?”

She bounced her head around, then snorted and looked to the side.

“You don’t like me talking about him? Is that it? You think I should give up too?”

Pumpkin looked back at him.

Aaron couldn’t believe that he was having to tell a dog about morals.

“No, I’m not stopping.” He frowned, “My friend is in trouble, and I need to protect him. What if I get some bugs in sap for him? That’ll work, right?”

Pumpkin tilted her head to the side, then stood up and  _ yawned. _

“You got plenty of rest last night!” Aaron exclaimed, “C’mon. Let’s go try and find some bugs to put in sap. That’ll work. It has to. It protects you and it protects me.”  _ In my dreams, at least.  _

 

 

 

_  Me: _

_    Hey John… you know any places I can find bugs and sap conveniently at the same time? _

 

_  John: _

_    That’s a weird combo _

_  John: _

_    I mean, yeah I know a place _

_  John: _

_    Want me to pick you up? _

 

_  Me: _

_    I seriously can’t take another car ride _

 

_  John: _

_    It’s not a car ;) _

 

 

 

_  Me: _

_    I’m gonna be out late tonight _

 

_  Phillip: _

_    Thank you for checking in. _

 

Aaron rolled his eyes at his stepfather’s response. Of courses he’s going to check in! Last night he almost lost his head because he didn’t.

Now all he had to do was wait at the town park. It was the same park he and Peggy went to when she was babysitting those twin boys, although it was a lot more lonely without Peggy than it was with her. He kinda wished he texted her, but he wasn’t sure how to play out what happened at lunch with her. He wasn’t sure if she was mad at him or not for switching tables.

Aaron kicked a stray stick aside, huffing to himself and looking at the cars that passed by. He wasn’t sure what he was suppose to be looking out for from John.

_ If it isn’t a car, what is it? _ He thought.

Suddenly he heard Pumpkin give a garbled bark and looked down at her, blinking in surprise when he saw the stick in her mouth.

“Is that the same stick I kicked?” He asked.

Pumpkin’s butt wiggled in response, her tail flopping from side to side.

“Oh. Okay.” He reached out and took the stick, then threw it and watched as she jerked her head back and followed it, scooped it into her mouth, and practically pranced herself back to him.

He had to say, that was cute.

“Good girl!” He exclaimed, reaching out to grab the stick, only for Pumpkin to jerk her head back.

“Hey,” He frowned, “give it here, you want me to throw it?”

Pumpkin got in close, then backed away when Aaron tried to grab it again.

“Pumpkin!” He exclaimed, getting off of the bench he sat on and chased after his dog, “Pumpkin! I thought you wanted me to throw it!”

Finally, he got the stick back after cornering her against a tree. A normal person would have looked at that exercise and went  _ Hm, maybe I shouldn’t throw this again! _ But Aaron was one of the star Track athletes. 

So, he threw the stick as far as he could without it going into the road and raced Pumpkin to catch it.

“WOOF!” Pumpkin bounded, her ears flopping flat against her face as she pounced.

Aaron thought he was going to beat her, but she swerved right in front of him and he had to skid on his feet before he crashed right into his dog.

“That’s playing dirty!” He yelled, grinning widely as Pumpkin picked the stick up and whipped around to face him, her butt in the air and head close to the ground.

Aaron chased after her a few more times, each time only barely failing to grab the stick before Pumpkin did. If he was honest, he really liked having someone who can keep up with him. She was fast, like he was, and she always had a trick that had him stopping or tripping over his own feet.

They laid on the grass after running around, Pumpkin laying her head on his neck, making silly snoring noises. If Aaron had to guess, she was probably taking a nap. He just watched the clouds in the sky move, smiling to himself as he imagined shapes in the clouds.

Just as Aaron was about to just text John and see if he was actually coming, there was a flash in the corner of his eye, and he turned his head to face it.

“That’s adorable!” John exclaimed, swiping on his phone frantically, “Man, I can’t believe I caught that!”

“Hey!” Aaron’s cheeks heated up and he sat up. Pumpkin jerked her head back with a confused growl. “You can’t show anybody that!”

“Oh, you know I will.” John grinned at him, “If I didn’t know any better, Aaron, I’d say you were gettin’ attached to her.”

Aaron just scoffed, standing up and brushing down his jeans. He knew John was teasing, but the embarrassment from having been caught cuddling with his dog made him a little defensive. 

“So, where’s this infamous  _ not-car _ ride I’ve been hearing about?”

“What has two wheels and can ride over 60 miles-per-hour?”

Aaron’s eyes widened, “No way.”

“Way.”

“I have a  _ dog. _ She can’t run that fast!”

“That’s why I have a little passenger cart!” John made a show of motioning to his motorcycle, and sure enough, it did have a passenger cart attached to it. The motorcycle was a shimmering black with a windshield at the front of both the passenger cart and the motorcycle.

“Where am I sitting?” He asked.

John winked.

 

 

 

“I hate this!” Aaron yelled, hugging John tightly around the waist and stuffing his face into the man’s back. He was just glad that John had enough helmets for him and Aaron. He was also glad that John thought ahead and gave Pumpkin her own goggles. 

What he was  _ not _ glad about was the fact that he was on a very fast machine with a very risky driver.

“C’mon, I’m barely going 40! And look at Pumpkin, she loves it!” John yelled, laughing afterwards when Aaron just exclaimed in response.

“How long until we’re there?” Aaron asked, finally opening his eyes when he felt the gust of wind get slower, “John?” He asked again.

“We’re almost there.” John said, slowing the motorcycle enough that Aaron felt comfortable loosening the hold he had on John’s waist. He looked around himself, blinking slowly. There wasn’t much to look at, just ugly dead bushes and fences that were worn out.

“Where are we?” He asked.

“When I was younger, I liked to ride my bike all over town.” John said, “And I came across this cool row of trees that I hang out at all the time.”

“A row of trees…” Aaron echoed, looking to his dog and laughed when he saw her tongue out and head swishing side-to-side. 

“I told you she liked it!” John laughed, “And, yeah, a row of trees. There’s a bunch of gross bugs there too-- I never touch ‘em. I like to keep clean.”

“Really?” Aaron had a hard time believing John could be anything close to neat and tidy. If he didn’t know any better, he’d almost say John was pulling his leg.

“Yeah. Just because I don’t mind throwing hands doesn’t mean I like getting bugs on my hands.” Aaron could feel the shiver that went down John’s spine, “They’re gross.”

When they parked, Pumpkin didn’t want to leave her spot. She whined and squirmed in her seat, looking at John pitifully when he took off her goggles. Aaron almost laughed at how much she overplayed her puppy eyes.

“We’ll drive again!” John promised enthusiastically, patting Pumpkin’s head, “C’mon, don’t you wanna follow your owner as he touches a beetle? Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Pumpkin wrinkled her nose, then hopped out of the cart with a low woof.

“So, those are the trees?” Aaron was a little disappointed to see that they were normal maple trees, but he supposed that he shouldn’t have expected anything more. Mother Nature is always right, and if Enapay uses sap to protect his dogs… Aaron can use it to protect his friend.

“Yeah.” John made a funny face, “Uh… don’t… pay any attention to the carvings on the wood, okay?”

“Okay.” Aaron blinked.

“Like, seriously. If you see them, don’t bring them up.”

“Okay.”

“Cool.”

Aaron watched as John trudged through the red-and-orange brushes, sharing a quick glance with Pumpkin before following him. He tried stepping exactly where John did, just to keep it safe, but there were a few times where he accidentally stumbled and had to try and play it off before John could tease him about it.

“So… there’s some sap… here!” John lead Aaron to a trunk, pointing at a glimmery orange substance--  _ sap.  _

“Nice.” He whispered, looking around, “Now where can I find some bugs to put inside that?”

“I dunno.” John shrugged, “I just know that everytime I try to sit down and draw, there’s some huge insect on my foot.”

“Okay… Pumpkin,” He looked for his dog, blinking in surprise when he found her sniffing around some dead weeds. She raised her head to look at him, then barked and pounced into the tall grass.

“Great.” He sighed, “I thought maybe I could use her to help track a bug down or something… Guess we gotta look.”

John made a noise of disgust, “Yeah, fine…”

Aaron asked John to look on the ground while he looked at the trees. If he was being truthful, he just wanted to see whatever writing John had mentioned before. Maybe he wanted to tease him, maybe not. As he searched the bark of the tree for any noticeable bugs, he brushed his fingers down the creases. 

He’s heard stories from his relatives, about how sometimes you could feel your ancestors just by listening to nature’s voice. He never really understood what nature’s voice was supposed to sound like-- whether it was the wind or an actual voice. 

As he continued his searching, he caught eye of something squirming in the dirt. He knelt down, reaching his hand out and coaxing the bug onto his palm. 

“Found one!” He called.

“Oh, thank God.” John groaned, “My back was starting to hurt.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, walking to John to show off the bug he found, “Look. It’s got tiny legs.”

“EW!” He shrieked, “Dude, that’s a centipede! Put it down!”

“No, I need it!” Aaron frowned sharply at John, then scoffed and walked to the tree with the sap, “Whatever. It’ll work perfectly for Matthias.”

“Why’s that? Is the… uh… what was he called again?”

“Wakinyan-sapa.”

“Right, him. Is he scared of bugs?”

“No… well, I actually don’t know.” He admitted, “I just know that I heard elders say that the centipede is symbolic of old chiefs ‘n’ all…”

John made a noise of indignation, “Is that true?”

“To be honest, I don’t know.” Aaron looked back at him after he pushed the centipede into the amber and pulled his hand away, rubbing off the excess from his fingertips onto his jeans. “But at this point, I’m optimistic.”

“Well…” John bumped his shoulder, “I’m sure it’ll work. You’re always right, y’know?”

Aaron smiled half-heartedly at him, giving a shrug of his shoulders as a means of response. He never did take compliments as easily as he would have liked to.

He decided to change the subject, “So… what did you have carved on the trees? I never got to see.”

John groaned, “Ugh, I knew you’d ask. It’s nothing, seriously, just… when I was littler, like, a _ freshmen, _ I had the biggest crush on Hercules.”

“Me too!” Aaron said faster than he could control himself, looking at John in surprise and tried not to cower away when John’s snapped his stare to him.

“You  _ did?” _ He asked incredulously, “I didn’t… uh… know you liked-”

“Well, to be fair,” Aaron looked at the ground, “nobody bothered asking.”

“Yeah… I guess that sounds about right.” John sounded more relieved than Aaron expected him to. Perhaps it was because they both had came out to each other, so he didn’t feel so scared of Aaron rejecting him.

“What about Peggy?”

Aaron looked back up, frowning, “What about her?”

“Well…” John rocked on his feet awkwardly, “Do you like girls too?”

“Oh, yeah. They’re okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah… like… I see them every day-”

_ “For God’s sake,” _ John groaned, releasing a long sigh into the air.

Aaron’s cheeks were burning now. “I don’t have a preference, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“If that’s the closest answer I’ll get to a defined sexuality, yeah, I guess that’s what I’ll take.” John’s grin was self-suffering, but had a sincerity to it that Aaron liked, “So? Gonna take that bug and give it to Matthias?”

He nearly forgot about the bug.

“Oh! Yeah, yeah I will. I’m gonna let it… sit in there for a bit.” Aaron glanced at the tree, “We’ll come back in a couple of days… if you can afford that? I don’t want to assume anything…”

_ Please be okay with it,  _ He thought, _ I wont be able to walk this distance. _

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it.” John waved his hand, “Believe it or not, you’re far more exciting than the company I have at home. Hell, even Alexander isn’t this much fun. I mean, c’mon, who doesn’t want to go in the middle of nowhere with a guy and his weird dog?”

Aaron laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help out a ton!! <3 Tell me what you thought about this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

The moment Aaron closed his eyes to sleep that night, he was stuck in hell. 

He was in a city. He’s never been here, but his mind told him that it was New York. The streets had old, torn newspapers scattered about with nobody in sight. The stores had their windows absolutely destroyed, and the bricks on a few establishments were cracked and covered in something that dried into an ugly dark brown. Everything smelt like iron.

“Hello?” Aaron yelled, shivering when nobody replied. He walked through the city, carefully stepping over newspapers and trying to remain brave. The streets signs were scratched out, leaving no name to the streets he was on. 

If he was unlucky enough to pass a car, he didn’t dare look into it. He could see silhouettes of people in the windows, and he had a haunting suspicion that the stains on the windows and door handle were from the bodies left inside the car.

He heard birds, but never saw them. He heard the wind, but never saw the effects of it. His hair never moved, and his clothes weren’t ruffling. He could feel the presence of something dark, something dangerous, but he couldn’t see it.

“Hello?” He yelled again, desperate for anything, “Is anybody out there?”

He longed for his own nightmare to return, for the forest and the crown with amber. He longed for some type of familiarity. 

“Anybody…?” He called weakly.

As if the nightmare read his mind and decided to grant mercy, he could feel his gaze being beckoned to the side. He followed the beckoning, because in his dreams he never truly had any self-control, and he shivered as a cold breeze brushed up his back.

A car was parked crudely on the sidewalk, leaning on one side because a tire was missing. Aaron could see the word  _ N _ _ án _ _ a  _ scratched into it. He tried to look through his memory to understand what the word meant, but he couldn’t remember. 

He stepped away from the car.

_ Take. _ A voice whispered into his ear, sweet and melodic. 

“Take.” He echoed, slowly approaching the car and tried not to let the shaking of his hands and the weakness in his legs steer him away. He knew he needed to toughen it out, no matter how scared he was. 

The car didn’t have the same stains on it like the others, but who was he to know if there was something malevolent or not? He hated feeling so scared. He couldn’t bring himself to open the car door and his legs screamed at him to run and hide until he woke up.

_ The worst part about this dream,  _ he thought, _ is the fact that I know it is one. _

“Please don’t let it be a body, please don’t let it be a body,” He whispered, closing his eyes and jerking the car door open. He heard something fall at his feet, and he screamed while throwing himself away from it.

When Aaron opened his eyes, he didn’t see the body he was expecting to. He saw a rich brown leather quiver with a huge chunk of amber on the side. 

He heaved the quiver up, taking a look at the amber and blinked in awe. The bugs in it were forming a pattern, a bear. He looked into the car, taking up the bow and glancing between the quiver and it.

“Take…” He echoed the words spoken in his head, then looked to the word scratched into the paint of the car. N ána.

“Nána means take!” He exclaimed, backing away and grinning to himself. This was a blessing of some sort, something for  _ him. _

Aaron’s relief and excitement was short lived. 

He heard a loud, deep yell echo off the broken buildings around him. What made the yell awful? He recognized it.

“Alexander!” Aaron screamed, chasing after the noise. He kept the bow in hand and flung the quiver across his shoulder. He’s never dreamed of Alexander before, but he’s not excited to find out what other horrors he’ll hear if he ignores him.

“HELP! Holy hell-- get away from me!”

“Alexander!” Aaron yelled, looking around rapidly and taking in gulps of air. He felt like the world was spinning under his feet. There was a strong, dark energy around him. He must be getting close to where he’s hearing Alexander.

As he neared the corner of a building, something in his heart told him to stop before he turned the corner. He pressed his back flat against the stained cement, only daring to peek beyond the corner of the building when he could finally breathe in normally.

What he saw almost made him duck away and hide.

Alexander was laying on  the ground, his clothes torn and cheek sliced. Even without him moving, Aaron could tell he was struggling. He knew what it felt like to be frozen in one spot-- and if there was any hint to the fact that it was Wakinyan-sapa’s fault, it was the fact that Wakinyan-sapa was looming over Alexander the very moment.

Wakinyan-sapa’s boney fingers were reaching out to Alexander’s bare chest, right to where Aaron assumed his heart was. He could see Alexander’s fingers twitch as he fought desperately and the way his jaw tightened in anticipation. 

Wakinyan-sapa was going to kill him.

Aaron reached into the quiver, pulling out an arrow. He’s never shot an arrow in his life, but his body seemed to know what to do and his mind knew where he wanted to hit.

He took aim, then fired.

Wakinyan-sapa tore his hand away from Alexander, throwing his head back and let out a terrifying screech that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Aaron hit it squarely in the shoulder. 

He reached back to grab another bow, firing again at his ugly, hollow eye socket. It landed squarely, making an ugly squelching noise. Thick red blood poured out of the wound. Wakinyan-sapa threw himself away from Alexander, stumbling and howling with rage.

Aaron ran to his friend, kneeling down and grabbing his arm to jerk him onto his feet. His touch must have snapped Alexander to life, because he stopped being limp and started dragging Aaron away before Wakinyan-sapa could reclaim himself.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” Alexander whispered frantically, pulling Aaron around expertly, as if he’s been in this nightmare before.

“What the hell happened to you?” Aaron asked when they finally stopped and hid behind an ugly minivan.

“He… Um… Wakinyan-sapa--” Aaron was surprised to see Alexander hesitate on his name-- ”attacked me. Why are you here? I’ve never dreamed you before.”

“Dreamed me?” Aaron echoed incredulously, “This is  _ my dream.” _

“Taking place in my home town? Uh, I think not.”

Aaron and Alexander didn’t get to argue anymore, because Wakinyan-sapa decided it was an opportune time to throw the van they were hiding behind a mile down the street.

Aaron and Alexander screamed in terror, looking up at the looming entity as he reached out a bloodied hand for Aaron. He took aim with his bow as quickly as he could, squirming frantically as he was lifted into the air by the back of his jacket. 

“AARON!” Alexander screamed.

He hurried to target Wakinyan-sapa’s other eye socket.

Alexander made a noise of distress, “Put him down, you freak!”

He let go of the arrow.   
  
  


 

Aaron sat up in his bed, covered in sweat and gasping for air. Someone was pounding on his bedroom door and Pumpkin was barking right in his ear. He pushed her away, trying to collect the tears that fell from his eyes. He was so overwhelmed that he didn’t even notice his stepfather burst into his bedroom.

“Aaron, why was your door locked? And shut your dog-- Aaron? Aaron, son, what’s wrong?”

He tried to speak, tried to word out what exactly was upsetting him, but Philip had him in a hug faster than his mouth could run and all he could do was squeeze back.

He wanted to tell Philip about the dream, about Alexander, about everything that was happening, but he knew he couldn’t. Even with his stepfather mumbling comforting words, he couldn’t. He couldn’t let Philip know that he was putting himself in these dangerous positions.

With Pumpkin nuzzling his ribs and his face firmly tucked into his stepfather’s shoulder, he let himself cry for a few seconds before telling Philip it was a bad dream.

 

 

_ At some point, these nightmares just have to be normal nightmares and not prophetic torments,  _ He thought as he walked to school, Pumpkin right by his side with a skip in her step. 

Philip and he had talked about his dream, but none of it was helpful. He lied about everything and just said that he dreamt about his mom. His real savior was Pumpkin. She laid right on his chest, pressed her wet nose into his neck, and comforted him with various growls in the back of her throat until he could sleep again.

He really needed to thank Enapay for her.

“What are you so happy about?” Aaron asked her as she bounced, “You excited about seeing John?”

Pumpkin’s tongue poked out between her gums and her tail wagged.

“Yeah,” He smiled shyly, “I’m excited about seeing him too. I think he’s a lot more fun than Alexander, what about you?”

“WOOF!”

“I think you just want to ride in his motorcycle again.”

“...woof.”

He laughed, “I knew it.”

The first half of the school day went by fast. Surprisingly, Alexander and George were missing for that day. He didn’t see George during first hour, and Alexander was missing for math class. When he passed Peggy in the hall, he decided to ask about it.

Peggy had blinked in surprise, then grinned like the cat who got the cream, “Oh, they went out last night… I don’t think they recovered yet.”

“Recovered?” He asked, “Did they get robbed?”

“No! What do boyfriends do together?”

“Uh…”

“I gotta go, I’m late for class,” Peggy’s smile never left her face, “see you later, Aaron.”

He tried to not let his imagination go wild with that. Not Alexander and George, of course, but instead why Alexander wasn’t at school. He remembered his nightmare, remembered how beaten up Alexander had been. He remembered the terror and the blood and the arrow sticking out of Wakinyan-sapa’s eye.

He asked to excuse himself to the bathroom during that hour, just to collect himself in the stall. He would deny it if anybody accused him of shedding tears.

When lunch arrived, he sat by John, Hercules, and Lafayette again. They felt stable, and he knew sitting by anybody else would result in him having to talk about Wakinyan-sapa.

“Hello, Pumpkin!” Lafayette greeted, “Oh, and hi, Aaron.”

“Yeah, I figured you would rather sit by Pumpkin than me.” Aaron said, sitting beside John and glared at Pumpkin when she climbed up onto the seat next to him and planted her paws firmly on top of the table.

“Does she want any food?” Hercules asked, already tearing a piece off for her.

“No, she doesn’t.” He tapped the top of her head lightly, “Right, Pumpkin?”

Her lip curled back and she rested her head on the table with an angry huff.

Aaron smiled. “Thought not.”

_ “How did it feel to shoot him?” _

“What?” Aaron snapped his gaze to Lafayette, eyes round in terror. He clenched his fists, trying to read the surprised expression on his face for any sign of knowing. How did Lafayette know about his dream?

“Uh…” Lafayette cleared his voice, “How did bug hunting go?”

“You asked about bug hunting?” He couldn’t shake the forever-tightness in his stomach, “Not…”

“Erm… Yeah.” Lafayette glanced between Hercules and John, “You alright Aaron?”

Pumpkin’s nose pressed into his arm, but he barely registered the touch.

“Yeah.” He bit out, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

After school, Aaron skipped the stop at his locker. He would rather hurry during first hour to finish all of his homework than stay any longer. He wanted to lay in his bed, to curl up and hide, but he knew he couldn’t.

He knew he had an obligation.

 

Me:

  Hey…

Me:

  Are you okay?

 

Alexander:

 Yeah. I’m fine, just sore.

 

Me:

  Sore…?

 

Alexander:

  Yeah. That’s kinda what happens afterwards.

  
  


Aaron was too scared to ask if he meant the dream or if he meant other scandalous intentions.

He finds himself being scared a lot now a days.

* * *

Aaron went to school the next few days, but it all felt like a numb blur. He passed by Peggy repeatedly while she tried to stop him, he even ignored Pumpkin when she bit into his pants to get his attention.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the dream, about how close he had came to Wakinyan-sapa. He still wasn’t sure if there was a chance of actually being harmed, but those sharp-ended stick teeth and the rotting, mangled flesh carved into his cheek made him want to faint.

He skipped school lunch, just to avoid talking to anybody. He misses his peace, and he finds that every day he goes without it, he feels like he’s not recuperating. 

It was by the end of that week that he realized just how awful he looked.

“Aaron.” Alexander’s voice sounded like ice, sharp and cold. It broke the drowning ringing in his ears. 

Pumpkin’s teeth dug into his leg, but he ignored it. She was jerking with her body, only lightly though, as if she knew not to try and drag him by his leg.

“Hey.” He mumbled.

“What the hell happened to you, man?” 

Aaron realized with a start that when he tried to focus on Alexander, he couldn’t. He felt like his vision was unfocusing and focusing, like a phone camera trying to adjust to movement.

“What?” He asked.

“Dude.” Alexander’s blurry face contorted, looking pensive, “Holy hell… C’mon. I’m taking you to that… that guy.”

Aaron’s throat got choked up as he spoke, “N íye…  Ínaȟma s’e kȟowákipȟe...”

“You’re speaking gibberish...” Alexander grabbed at his arm, pulling him along, “Yeah, George and I are definitely taking you to a hospital.”

Pumpkin growled.

“Er… that man.” He corrected.

 

Aaron, for the next few minutes, felt like he was stuck being uncomfortably aware of who he was. His head was bursting, cracking open from the inside out, and all he could do was sit numbly in the back of George’s car and try not to cry. Pumpkin wouldn’t stop barking, wouldn’t stop bumping her head into his body, as if it could wake him up from his stupor.

He felt like the equivalent of a stone in an unforgiving current, being forced to grind against the ground as the world around it followed a path he didn’t want to go.

He could hear George say a few things, sometimes he even heard Alexander speak, or Peggy and John, but the blurring of his eyes and the barking in his ears was too much to focus. When he raised his sleeve up to rub at his eyes, he was surprised to pull it back and see the drenched wet spot.

“We’re almost there, Aaron,” Peggy’s voice was too close to his ear, but he was desperate for the warmth of it. He was desperate for something to cradle him and tear away the horrible feelings.

He made a noise in his throat, something close to a wail of pain. Something wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him in. He hugged back tightly, knowing instinctively that it was Peggy who was holding him.

“It’s okay.” She whispered, “Enapay will help.”

“Can’t hear.” He wheezed out, “Can’t see."

“I know,” Peggy squeezed him tighter, “Enapay is going to help. He’s going to fix what’s happening.”

Pumpkin’s barking was so loud that he tried to yell at her to stop, but all that came out was a slurred mess of hiccuping pleas and broken wails. And before he knew it, his shoulders were beginning to feel heavy, as if he was carrying a tremendous weight. 

“Help.” He begged.

“We’re here,” Alexander’s voice sliced through his agony, “We’re at Enapay’s. C’mon, guys, help him out.”

Aaron couldn’t breathe anymore. He reached for his throat, digging his nails in to try and tear out a way for the air to get through. He kicked his legs when someone tried to haul him too his feet, screaming out for them to  _ let go!  _ And  _ help me! _

He heard Peggy scream, then felt cold hands grab his wrist and tear them away from his neck. He fought against them, desperate for something to fill his lungs because it was starting to  _ hurt. _

_ “Get goin’ ye bastards!”  _ Snarled a familiar voice that Aaron’s oxygen-starved mind couldn't recognize right away, “Can’t ye see he’s suffocating? Get him back out of the circle!— yes, goddammit, that way! What did you want to do, murder him?”

Aaron kicked so viciously that he swore he knocked Pumpkin right off her legs. He aimed for any of the blurry figures surrounding him, gasping rapidly until his world finally began to splotch out.

“Can’t see,” He choked, “Can’t see,” 

“It’ll be alright,” The familiar voice’s growly tone was oddly soothing, “ye got yerself a dumb lot of friends but a good dog… she’ll keep you safe.”

“Cant…” His world blackened.

* * *

Alexander was losing his mind. He watched in terror as Enapay lifted Aaron’s limp body up and staggered back towards his ugly hut of a home. 

“Do we follow?” He asked George, looking to his boyfriend for some type of reassurance and lead.

“Yes.” George was staring after Enapay, “We have to. He’ll probably want to know what happened.”

“Okay, okay.” He’s right. It was their duty now to stick with Aaron the entire way. He hurried after Enapay, ditching his friends to catch up. He wanted a quick word with him.

“What’s wrong with him?” Alexander demanded.

“You tell me.” Enapay growled, sparing a glare at him, “What the hell happened? Did ye see ‘im?”

_ “...’im…?” _

“Him!” Enapay snapped, “Wakinyan-sapa! The Tall man!”

“Oh… uh…” Alexander frowned, “No, no we hadn’t.”

Enapay’s top lip twitched up into a dog-like snarl, “Ye better not lie to me wit that tongue’r yers, boy. You’ll wind up loosin’ it.”

He bristled furiously, “We didn’t see him!”

If they  _ had _ seen him, wouldn’t they have known? Wouldn’t  _ He _ had known? He’s only ever dreamt of him, and even then, it’s barely enough to even concern about. Hell, he’s even dreamt of Aaron saving him from Wakinyan-sapa not too long ago, and look at him now! He’s perfectly fine.

_ But Aaron… _ He thought, looking down at his friend and balled up his fist. What happen to him? Was it exhaustion? Is he dying?

_ No, no that can’t be it. _

“What’s wrong with him?” Alexander repeated again, this time trying to convey just how worried he was, “Did… did that car ride make him more sick?”

“Probably,” Enapay kicked open his door and limped in to lay Aaron down on the couch, “But he’ll get over it. I’m gon’ go to my kitchen and make him some herbal treatment. Make sure his pulse don’t drop.”

Alexander’s stomach did not settle after Enapay left and George reappeared at his side. 

“Hey… are you okay…?” George whispered.

“Yeah.” Alexander shrugged off his boyfriend’s touch, moving to sit down beside the couch and watch Aaron’s chest rise and fall. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he’s scared for his friend. And he can’t help but feel like he’s done something wrong.

“Is he asleep…?” Peggy asked, her voice as small as a mouse. Alexander couldn’t blame her for sounding so frail— this was her long-time crush, after all, and she just saw him faint after being brought on Enapay’s land.

“I… uh… don’t know.” He admitted.

“He must be.” John spoke up, startling Alexander into looking back at him, “I mean… there’s no way it can be a coma.”

“A coma?” Peggy exclaimed.

Pumpkin— Aaron’s weird dog— whined so loud they all cringed.

“That was a bad choice of words,” John admitted with a sheepish look, “I just… meant that he’s going to wake up. That’s all.”

“What a way of saying it.” Alexander sneered. John bristled. Before either of them could engage with each other, George stepped in between them and glared.

“Stop it!” George snapped, “Aaron’s in trouble right now and you both decide to pick a fight?”

“He started it!” Alexander said, albeit childishly, and glared back over to the couch. “Whatever… hey…” His eyes trailed to Aaron’s coat pocket.

George must have smelt the trouble in the air, “Alexander…”

“He has his phone…”

_ “Alexander.” _

“Just a little peek wouldn’t hurt! Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna-”

“Alexander!” Peggy’s voice made him shrink down, “I’m surprised at you. Aaron is… well, he’s in some type of way, and you want to snoop through his phone?”

“I just-”

Suddenly, Enapay was back and shooing Alexander out of the way, “Ye friend ‘ere is an idiot, but he aint got the wrong idea.” He sat down beside Aaron’s head, taking great care to brush a weird leaf against his lips.

_ Weirdo. _ He thought.

“I’m not?” Alexander prompted.

“Yer not.” Enapay’s eyes looked a lot more like a storm than they did when they first met, as if he was holding back a type of rage, “I need to use his phone. Call his… father.”

“Step-father.” George corrected. Alexander knew that his boyfriend was especially sensitive about respecting how other people referred to Aaron’s parents. Maybe it’s because George knew that Alexander hated it when people referred to his parents as his actual parents and not his stepmom and dad.

“Yeah, him.” Enapay’s eyes narrowed, “His phone is in his pocket ye said? Well…” 

Alexander watched as he plucked out the phone, expertly swiping away. He was about to ask him why he had to call Aaron’s dad—  _ he didn’t call him before, so why now? _ — but Enapay had already left to seclude himself in the kitchen.

Whatever the call was, it was important. And private.

He liked overhearing things he shouldn’t.

“Stay with Aaron.” He said to nobody in particular as he scrambled to his feet and followed after Enapay into the kitchen. He was just about to look into the kitchen until a hand squeezed his shoulder, pulling him back just a bit.

“Are you sure you should be eavesdropping?” George whispered into his ear, “Aaron didn’t appreciate it last time.”

“Aaron’s on the couch this time. His opinion is null.” Alexander glanced back at George before shrugging his shoulders, “Trust me.”

His boyfriend nodded stiffly, “Always.”

“Thank you.” He smiled gratefully, “Now please go make sure Peggy doesn’t start crying.”

“Can do.”

Alexander waited for George to settle down beside Peggy, John, and Aaron before going back to listening in on Enapay’s phone call. 

“Pick up yer damn phone…” Enapay was grumbling, “All those bachelor degrees and ye still can’t--  _ Oh, hello, Phillip.” _

Alexander stored that name in the back of his head.

“No, no, I’m not callin ye from Aaron’s phone because I’m in trouble… Yes, yes, hard ter believe. Now, I’m callin’ ye because  _ Aaron’s _ in trouble. Now- Now goddammit, don’t you go ‘n’ curse at me! I saved him a world ‘er hurt, mind you. Yes, I think ye do need to come over. No, I don’t need ye callin’ the police. They didn’t believe me ‘n’ her when it happened last time, they ain’t gon believe you...”

_ Last time?  _ Alexander thought.

“...I don’t know what the boy did. No, I didn’t set him out there to go lookin’ for him. Listen ter me,  _ Phil, _ if ye keep screamin’ into the phone I’mma have to hang-up on yuh. Yeah, don’t believe me below it either! I don’t know how it happened, Philip, all I know is he saw  _ him _ and  _ he _ didn’t like it... Why?... Why the hell would I know what Wakinyan-sapa thinks? Just get down ‘ere!”

_ Aaron saw Wakinyan-Sapa!  _ Alexander thought, a cold shiver jolting down his spine. He hated thinking about that creepy thing. 

Ever since Aaron came to George’s birthday party and told them about…  _ him _ … it’s been a nightmare. At first, he was just paranoid about being watched, but then it all started to become real. He remembers seeing Aaron’s face when he was thrown out of Matthias’s house, how panicky he looked. 

He knows Aaron. He knows how collected and calm he is. So seeing Aaron in such a state of fear? It made Alexander down right terrified.

Wakinyan-sapa has become such a fear factor that he’s shown up in Alexander’s dreams, taunting and attacking him. The worst one was the most recent. For some reason, he dreamt of Aaron saving him before the monster got the chance to tear into his chest.

_ Well, all those dreams are rubbish,  _ Alexander thought bitterly as he moved away from the kitchen to hurry on and sit beside George at the foot of the couch. He didn’t want to get caught snooping by Enapay. He could only imagine what would happen if he was apprehended. He shuddered.

“How is he?” Alexander asked.

“Well… his breath evened out.” John was staring at Aaron’s hair, “I dunno what that leaf did but… I guess it’s helping.”

“It’s probably a herb.” Peggy said, her voice just barely loud enough for Alexander to hear, “Aaron… likes talking about herbs...”

Alexander blinked in confusion, “I’ve never heard him talk about them.”

“You’re barely around him.” John scoffed, “Stay with the guy longer than a class period and see what he has to say.”

Alexander glared at John, hoping that he would burst into flames, “Look, just because-”

“Enough.” George begged, “I can’t stand you two fighting.”

“No kidding…!” Peggy grumbled.

Alexander looked away when John glanced at him, too furious to even see his dumb face. He wanted to smack him, but he knew that if he did John would most likely beat him in a wrestling match.

_ Just suck it up... _

“Alright, look, I’m sorry,” He bit out, “I just…”

“Yeah, I know, you don’t like being wrong.” John spat back before he got the chance to finish, “But that doesn’t mean you’re always right.”

“I know I’m not always right…” He looked back at john, bristling a bit under his stare, “I do! I just have a difficult time admitting it.”

“Okay.”

Alexander shifted awkwardly, “Okay…?”

John nodded, “Yeah, okay.”

“So… so are we okay?”

“...Sure.”

Alexander brightened.

“But,” John’s eyebrows furrowed, “you gotta stop pretending like Aaron doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“Okay.” He nodded, “I can do that.” Right. Just let Aaron think he’s right, and he and John will still be friends. That’s not hard!

“Glad I could make it to yer makeup party, but I’d appreciate it if ye let me take a look’er at our boy…”

Enapay must have walked in during their conversation. Alexander would have been upset about it if he wasn’t relieved to know that Enapay didn’t suspect a thing about him snooping. He stood up and stepped away from Aaron, leaning into his boyfriend while Enapay gently shook Aaron’s shoulders. He was mumbling in the same gibberish Aaron had at school— maybe it was a secret language?

“What are they speaking?” He whispered to George.

“Lakota.”

“Oh.” He blinked owlishly. So maybe it wasn’t such a secret language. He jolted in excitement when he saw Aaron’s eyes flutter open.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, “You’re up!”

Aaron looked at him, then around the room, and back at Enapay. He opened his mouth, but as far as Alexander could tell, no words were coming out. He looked just as tired as he had when they were at school, pale-faced with purple under his eyes.

“Aaron?” Peggy asked worriedly, stepping closer and only stopping when Pumpkin jumped in front of her and  _ snarled. _

“Hey, she’s his friend!” Alexander snapped at her, “Let her close.”

Pumpkin spared him a quick glance before staring right back at Peggy.

He looked to Enapay for assistance because surely if anybody could control the dogs around this horrible home, it was the crazy guy who owned them. However, Enapay was busying himself with Aaron. They were talking back-and-forth, and Aaron looked completely out of it. Alexander was suddenly growing concerned on if they could bring their friend back.

Enapay looked back to them, “I’m going to get him something to drink, keep an eye on him.” His eyes suddenly landed on Pumpkin and Peggy. Alexander thought for sure he was going to snap at the dog, but the man just sniffed and limped off to the kitchen.

Pumpkin gave a final garble of growls and hopped up onto the couch to lay on Aaron’s lap.

“How are you feeling, Aaron?” John asked, carefully approaching them. Pumpkin didn’t seem to stir when he got close, instead pressing her nose into Aaron’s cheek.

Aaron shook his head, raising a hand to touch it and made a sound close to a moan. Alexander wondered what was actually happening to him.

“Enapay is coming back with something to drink!” He jumped in, trying to sooth his friend’s nerves, “Uh… I bet it’s some more of that leaf stuff! I mean… herbs.”

He cringed to himself.

“Is it hurting…?” John asked, “Your head, I mean.”

Aaron said another mess of words Alexander didn’t understand. By the looks of John, he didn’t either.

“Right.” John said awkwardly.

“He won’t be talking right until his mind comes back to him,” Enapay said, sneaking up on them all. Alexander even jumped because he was so surprised to hear him talk out of nowhere. When George started giggling, he quickly elbowed his side.

“Shut up.” He grumbled at his boyfriend.

“Mind comes back to him.” Peggy echoed, stepping closer and ignoring the warning growls Pumpkin gave her, “What happened to him? Do you know?”

“I do. I just don’t know how.” Enapay looked at Peggy, something distant in his eyes that Alexander couldn’t place. Perhaps it was malice, or even suspicion. “Aaron saw Wakinyan-sapa.”

“He would have told me.” Peggy shook her head, “He would have told one of us.”

“I dunno…” George said, “remember when he warned us? How bad his hands shook? I’m not so sure he would have.”

“Perhaps…” Enapay sniffed, “Perhaps not.” 

While watching Enapay gently ease a white coffee cup into Aaron’s hands, Alexander thought back about the first time he had dreamt of the terrible monster. It was the night after Aaron had told them and it felt more like he was being smothered by clouds. Like his body knew it was a dream, but his mind couldn’t comprehend it.

The only time he’s really been  _ aware _ of being in a dream with Wakinyan-sapa was when he dreamt of Aaron saving him… when he woke up with aches all over his body, aches he dreamt of.

“Can he visit you in your dreams?” He asked.

Aaron suddenly moaned, flinching away from Enapay’s hands while he tried to tidy up his hair. Enapay seemed to ignore Alexander at first, but he knew that he had heard him. There was a pinch in-between his eyebrows and an anger in his eyes, as if he was reliving memories that made him want to snap.

Finally, Enapay spoke, “Yes. He can. I presume Aaron told ye that he’s dreamt of him.”

“No,” Alexander bristled, “I dreamt of him.”

Enapay’s eyes turned to him.

He continued on, “I’ve  _ been _ dreaming of him. Now… I don’t believe in any of the… mumbo jumbo, mind you. Bad energies and… and laws of nature don’t exist. Evil isn’t real. Karma isn’t real either. But I’ve dreamt of him.”

“Aaron has too.” Peggy seemed to throw the words out, as if she was scared that if she didn’t say it, she never would. “Aaron’s told us about it… and he has seemed really scared by them. George, remember when he spent the night at your place? How he woke up screaming?”

Alexander glanced up at his boyfriend, wrapping a hand around him supportingly. George was always so worried about Aaron since that night, about if he needed to tell an adult what was happening. Alexander had been the one to talk him out of it.

“There was a dream that happened earlier this week.” He said, “I dreamt that I was back in my hometown… but Wakinyan-sapa was there. He chased me and… and Aaron saved me. He was in my dream.”

Enapay’s eyes narrowed.

“He said something really weird.” He continued, “He said that it was  _ his _ dream.”

Silence filled the room except for Aaron’s shaky breathes and weak sips of whatever he was drinking in the mug Enapay brought out for him. Alexander clenched and unclenched his fists, growing anxious as the quiet filled his ears. He really hates the quiet.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and demand some answers, the dogs outside starting going  _ wild. _

“Stay inside.” Enapay grumbled, staggering up, “I got ter deal wit some… adult things.”

Alexander couldn’t stop his mouth from running, “You mean Aaron’s stepdad.”

Enapay’s eyes lit up lividly. Before the man could properly berate him, the front door swung open and they all collectively looked at the man in the doorway. 

Alexander had to admit it, Aaron’s stepdad is very handsome. Dark skin, strong jawline, short hair neatly brushed back, and stormy brown eyes that, at the moment, looked as if they could destroy anything on command.

“I’m taking Aaron home.” The man— Philip— snarled, stepping forward and throwing the cane Enapay had dropped outside on the floor. Now that Alexander actually thought about it, that’s probably why he was having such a hard time moving.

“He needs to finish drinking--” Enapay was cut off when Philip got right in his face. Alexander grabbed George’s hand and took a step back, anxious as he watched the two adults glare at each other.

“He needs ter finish drinking the tea.” Enapay grounded out, “Er else he won’t wake up.”

“He can finish it in the car.”

A soft voice choked out, _ “Philip.” _

They all looked at Aaron. Alexander swallowed, watching as Aaron rubbed his sleeve against his eyes and felt guilt clench his gut. When did Aaron start crying? Had any of them noticed? He looked to Peggy, but her eyes were glued on Aaron as if he would disappear from her sight in a second.

“We’re gonna go home.” Philip said, this time forcibly softer. 

Alexander squeezed George’s hand, relieved to feel George lean against him. He looked at John, watching him as he glanced between Enapay and Philip. He knows John well enough to assume that he was preparing himself to step in if either of the men started to get physical.

They all watched as Philip got close to Aaron, shooing away Pumpkin from his lap and seemingly trying to help Aaron stand up. Aaron didn’t seem like he had the mental capacity to, though. His legs wobbled and he whimpered. 

Alexander was very close to just lunging forward and declaring that he would carry Aaron to the car himself if he needed to. It was too sad to watch someone who was usually so poised look so tired and weak. He didn’t like seeing his friend like this.

Enapay must have felt the same, because he gripped his cane and limped over to rest a hand on Philip’s shoulder, “Phil, ye have to-”

“Don’t touch me, Richie.” Philip snarled, starling Alexander, “You did this. You brought this… this  _ fear _ into these kids lives like you did to Esther and A-”

“You don’t need to say his name.” Enapay—  _ Richie? _ — snapped, a startling diction in his voice that Alexander wasn’t prepared for, “And I didn’t do that. Ye know I wouldn’t.”

“Then how does he know?” Philip stood up, turning back to Enapay with his fist clenched, “How did these kids know to bring him to you?”

“We followed Aaron here a while back,” Alexander blurted out, “we were searching for clues.”

Enapay’s startled look and Philip’s angered one told him he shouldn’t have said anything at all.

“Clues?” Philip echoed, glancing between them all, “What, like a treasure map? This isn’t some fairytale for you kids to be  _ meddling _ in, with him--” He glared at Enapay, “--as your ringleader.”

“These kids ain’t got nothing but Pumpkin from me.” 

“You and your obsession with dogs.” Philip groaned, “Esther would beg me to get one, you know that, right? Because  _ you _ told her it would save us.”

“Did ye get that dog?” Enapay growled.

“Hell no.”

“And where is Esther now?”

Philip’s eyes widened and he looked absolutely enraged. Alexander was sure Philip was going to punch Enapay’s lights out with the way his hands shook and his teeth gritted. Philip surprised them all when he jerked away and hurried to lift up Aaron, drawing him protectively into his chest.

Alexander winced back when Philip’s angered stare landed on them.

“Do me a favor,” He said, “and forget about this. All of it. Wakinyan-sapa… isn’t something for you kids to be concerned about.”

Alexander was really beginning to wonder if Wakinyan-sapa was actually a real being. And as he watched Philip leave the home with Pumpkin at his tail and Aaron in his arms, he had a hard time convincing himself that it wasn’t.

“Who’s… who’s Esther?” Peggy asked, her voice quiet. None of them had spoken a word while Philip was around. Alexander supposed that the exchange had startled them all.

“Akecheta’s mom.” Enapay bit out.

_ Aaron, _ his mind supplied,  _ that was Aaron’s mom. _


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron woke up absolutely smothered in warmth. His body felt weightless and he only registered the fact that Pumpkin was laying against him after he got the will to open his eyes. He’s so tired and exhausted, but the comfort that he was feeling was too out of character. Usually, he woke up screaming in terror or shaking. When he tried to remember what he dreamt, he was surprise to find that he couldn’t.

“Pumpkin?” He yawned, “What happened?”

Pumpkin’s big head jerked up and she yipped. Aaron smiled when she hurried to stuff her face into his and lick at his cheek. After a second or so of her affection, he pushed her away and sat up. Just by glancing around, he already knew he wasn’t in his room. Infact, he knew he was in his stepdad’s room. 

_ Odd, _ He thought, _ I haven’t slept here since I was little. _

“Is Phil home?” He asked Pumpkin, scratching behind her ear and petting down her mane of fluff. 

Pumpkin’s tail wagged. He suppose that was an affirmative.

“Great.” He groaned quietly. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he knew he didn’t want to deal with his stepdad anytime soon. In fact, he just wants to get to school and see Peggy or John. 

He grabbed the warm blanket that had been wrapped around his shoulders, pulling it closer and snuggling into the comfort of the soft fabric. He almost didn't want to get up at all. He’d honestly like to curl up again and just sleep for a couple more hours. 

“How long have I been asleep?” He asked Pumpkin, humming contently when she pressed her head flat into his chest, her fur tickling his nose. 

A voice startled him from his relaxation, “You’ve been in-and-out.” 

Aaron snapped his eyes to his stepdad, holding Pumpkin close while Philip walked in with a glass of water in his hand. He held it out for Aaron to take, and when he tried to reject it, his stepfather tipped his head pointedly. He begrudgingly took the glass of water, only taking a sip to appease him.

“How long have I been out of school?” Aaron asked. 

“Just today.” Philip was staring at him calmly, but the concern bled into his voice, “It’s Tuesday tomorrow.”

“I don’t remember the weekend…” Aaron said softly, a little concerned about that fact. Why couldn’t he remember? Why didn’t he have a nightmare?

“Aaron… Do you remember anything that happened on Friday?” Philip asked, “What happened at Richard’s house?” 

He took a long, slow drink of his water to help buy him some thinking time. No, he didn’t remember a thing. Was that bad? Should he remember? All he remembered was feeling very sick for the week and taking a long nap in Philip’s arms. 

He choked on his water, pulling the glass away and tried not to let his embarrassment show on his face.  _ Oh Gosh _ , he slept in Philip’s arms. How embarrassing is that? He’s 17 and had to be carried by his stepdad. 

“You can’t tell  _ anybody _ that you carried me.” Aaron said, “That would literally ruin me.”

Apparently, what he said must have been funny, because Philip’s mouth twitched into a smile and he sighed.

“I mean it,” He added, trying to sound firm, “nobody wants to be carried like a baby by their stepdad. That’s worse than the time you made me take christmas photos with you.”

“Aaron…”

“Or that time you tried to drag me out to the carnival! That was so embarrassing…”

_ “Aaron…” _

“Or when you tried to teach me how to dance. That… was honestly the worst thing I’ve ever been through.” Aaron wrinkled his nose at the memory, “You don’t even know how to dance.”

If Philip was embarrassed by what he said, he didn’t show it. He just sighed again and looked away, as if collecting his thoughts. Aaron couldn’t imagine what was going on in his head. Maybe it was going along the lines of  _ I regret letting him sleep in my bed.  _

“Why’d you let me sleep in your bed?” He wondered aloud, setting the water down on the bedside table.

Finally, Philip looked back to him. His eyes were stormy instead of that milky brown now, like he was defeated in a battle. “Aaron, you know we’re family, right?”

He blinked slowly, “Yes…”

“So you know you don’t need to lie to me.”

“Okay.”

“No,  _ I mean it, _ Aaron.” Philip frowned, “Nothing you could say could make me… I have always… What I’m trying to say is, you can tell me  _ anything _ , and I will want to support you.”

“Phil,” Aaron fiddled nervously with the leather of Pumpkin’s collar, “you’re kinda actin’ weird right now.”

Philip sighed and shook his head, “You didn’t dream about your mother that night, did you?”

His stomach tightened. Aaron looked away before his stepdad could catch his eyes, too nervous to look at him anymore. The warmth he had felt was fleeting and his memory was beginning to clear up. He remembered that nightmare far too vividly; how the arrow felt on his fingers, how Alexander looked, how  _ he _ had looked. He remembered the way blood sprouted from where the arrow was lodged into Wakinyan-sapa’s eye socket, how curtling his cry of pain was. 

“No.” He breathed out, realizing just how shaky he had gotten, “I… I didn’t dream of her.”

“I knew it…!” Philip whispered, but there was a pain in his face. As if there was a part of him that hoped he had. “Aaron, why did you lie?”

“You wouldn’t have believed me.” Aaron shook his head, “Not just the dream, I mean. You would have told me it was all in my head, but… but I  _ need— _ “ 

“I know about Wakinyan-sapa.” Philip cut him off, “I know about the legend. I know where he came from and what he did. But I also know that he preys on the most hopeful, brightest people because...” Aaron felt guilt twist his heart as he watched Philip try to speak. His mouth would move but no noise followed and his eyes got misty. 

“I know.” Aaron breathed, thinking of Matthias and how long he has left his friend alone trying to search for a cure. All he wanted was to help him.

“No, you don’t.” Philip’s face scowled, “I need you to understand that, Aaron. You don’t know. And… and chasing after him, for whatever reason, won’t save anybody any pain.”

“Please—” Aaron’s voice cracked. He quickly cleared his throat, “Please, Philip. I have to.”

Philip stared at him, then looked down at Pumpkin. Aaron wondered if he was okay with her in his bed.

“I won’t stop you, Aaron.” He said after the silence filled the room, “I know I won’t be able to, anyway. But you need to be honest with me.”

“How do you know about Wakinyan-sapa?” Aaron asked, “I thought… I dunno.” He shrugged and looked away. He suppose he never asked Philip if he believed in the lore.

“I’ll tell you at a later date.” Philip’s hand brushed through his hair, stopping once the worse of his tangles refused to come undone, “Right now, you need to get ready for the day. It’s only a few hours until school’s over and I imagine Pumpkin will be wanting to take a walk around then…”

Aaron waited for Philip’s hand to pull back before he scooted forward and hugged him. He was still confused and curious about what Phil knew, but he was also grateful for him being understanding. And maybe he was a little grateful for the fact that he had him as a stepdad, but Aaron would be too embarrassed to admit it.

He pulled away before Philip would be able to reciprocate. He didn’t want to be stuck hugging him for a whole minute. He climbed off the bed, Pumpkin right on his heels, and hurried to the shower. He wanted to catch John and Peggy just as they were leaving school.

* * *

As Pumpkin and he walked to the school, he couldn’t help but notice how much stronger he felt. His head didn’t ache anymore and he could stay on his feet for longer than an hour. Pumpkin still took it easy on him, though, remaining by his side and sometimes behind him, as if she was concerned that he would slip backwards. 

He  _ really _ needed to thank Enapay for her. Pumpkin had proved to be nothing but a loyal friend to him, and he’s developed a strong affection to her. 

“School ends in two minutes,” He said to her, even though he was pretty sure dogs didn’t have a concept of time, “which is soon.”

Pumpkin barked.

“Yeah,” He agreed, “I would like to see John and Peggy too.”

Since he’s missed so many days-- he barely remembers last week, let alone what happened at Enapay’s house-- he was very anxious to ask John when he was free to go grab the amber with the centipede. 

His mission hasn’t change. He needs to help Matthias, needs to get him that protection, and needs to get everything back to the way it was. He said he would help him and he’ll keep his word.

“WOOF!”

Pumpkin’s shriek-ish bark made him jump from his thoughts. Aaron hurried to look down at her, then in front of himself and blinked in surprise. Oh, he was already at the school. 

_ I almost walked by it! _ He thought.

“I wasn’t paying attention, thanks.” When he looked at Pumpkin, he could see the worry in her lowered ears and twitchy nose. 

“I’m fine, seriously,” He insisted, “Just… worrying about Matthias.”

Pumpkin garbled out some whines, then bumped his leg and shook out her coat. He didn’t know what to make of that, so he just patted her head and waited for the last bell to ring and for Peggy and John to pool out of the school.

When he saw them, he hollered for Peggy and grinned when her face lit up instantly. It made him a little smug, if he was honest, that he could make Peggy so happy with just being there. She grabbed John’s jacket and spoke behind herself to their friends-- Aaron noticed Alexander there, strangely-- before running to him.

He barely got the chance to open his arms before she crushed him in a bear hug.

“You look so much better!” She exclaimed, “I was so scared, Aaron, I kept thinking about you all day and John was the only person who really could calm me down-”

“Glad you’re not in a coma.” John said, sharing a look with Alexander, who had followed close by, that told him this had to be an inside joke, “How are you feeling?”

“Much better.” Aaron said, letting Peggy go, “I can think straight, so that’s nice.”

“For once,” Alexander teased.

“For once.” Aaron agreed. He didn’t feel as sensitive about Alexander’s jokes as he usually did. “I, uh, actually needed to ask you something, John…”

“About the bug?” John asked, “Yeah, it’s gone.”

Aaron’s eyes rounded in horror. Gone? They needed to do it over? What if they never found another bug? He opened his mouth to start pouring out these concerns, but John’s deadpanned face cracked into a grin and he dug into his bookbag.

“Just kidding!” He said, “I have it right here.”

“You… You can’t scare me like that!” Aaron would deny the whine in his voice, “I thought we had to redo everything again.”

“So… John filled me in,” Alexander sounded a little nervous, which confused Aaron, but he didn’t call him out on it, “and those bugs will protect people from… uh.. Him?”

“It should.” Aaron nodded, “Enapay told me that when I got Pumpkin.”

“Enapay’s got a lot of knowledge about Wakinyan-sapa…” Peggy said slowly.

“Yeah,” John agreed, bringing out the amber. Aaron blinked in pleasant surprise when he realized John had taken the time to lace some string through it and make it a necklace. “But I think the more Enapay knows, the better for us, right?”

Peggy nodded, “Makes you wonder how long he’s been dealing with him.”

Aaron took the necklace when John offered it to him, running his thumb over the uneven sap as he thought about what Peggy said. Enapay  _ does _ know alot about Wakinyan-sapa. He also must be considerably lonely… Aaron wondered if he chose to be that way.

_ I’ll visit him and ask about it, _ He thought.

“I need to get this to Matthias.” Aaron whispered, “He’s waited long enough. He needs this as soon as possible.”

John, of course, was the one to offer him a ride.   
  


 

“You sure you can go there alone?”

“Yes,” Aaron lied, hands shaking while he fiddled with the necklace, “I can do this.”

Pumpkin whined from her seat in the cart, body wiggling in her anticipation. He had ordered her to stay, because he knew Matthias’s mom would take it as a threat if he had a big dog like Pumpkin beside him.

“You can do this.” John said, and when Aaron looked at his face, he could see the sincerity.

_ He’s here for me,  _ He told himself, _ if something bad happens… I’ll be okay. _

The thought didn’t bring him comfort.

He walked up to Matthias’s house, noticing how dismal the home looked now that he knew why it was so empty. Nobody on the porch, no Matthias waiting for him, not even the glimpse of health he wished he could trick himself to see.

As much as he was grateful for making new friends, he desperately wished he could have Matthias back. He misses him, misses the way he would help talk him through his issues, how they always spent time studying or playing games. He wished he could play catch with him again or run the track field for practice with him.

_ It’ll be back to normal soon. _ He thought just as he knocked on the front door.

It took a few seconds of the most painful wait of his life, but the door did open. It was Matthias’s mother. She looked older than when he last saw her; her eyes had deep purple under them and the wrinkles on her face were emphasised from long sleepless nights.

“Aaron,” Her tone was heavy, “I told you not to come back.”

“I can help Matthias.” He said.

She stared at him, then opened the door wider and walked out onto the porch. Aaron had to back up before she bumped into him.

“How?” She demanded.

“This, uh, necklace.” He lifted the piece up, “I know that if I gave it to him, It will help him.”

Mrs. Ogden sneered, throwing her hand to the side and glaring at the necklace as if it offended her. “None of us believe in your silly superstitions, Aaron. Your necklace, made of elk bone or tree bark or  _ whatever _ you lot come up with, I am not accepting it.”

Aaron had to fight hard not to be offended right away. Instead, he thought fast on his feet. “I’m the one who told him about The Tall Man.” He bit out, “I’m the one who fed it to him. So, therefor, I am the only one who can make him believe he’s not being haunted by him.”

Mrs. Ogden’s eyes lit up, but she did not speak.

“This necklace is going to be nothing but a placebo. It’s going to trick his mind into thinking he’s okay now, and thus going to get better.” Aaron shifted a bit, “I’m sorry I did this to you all. I thought long and hard how to fix it, and this is it. I know it. I’ve done research.”

She stood stiff, staring him down before nodding slowly, “So… you say that if you give this to him, he’ll wake up?”

“He’ll wake up.” Aaron agreed.

“Then go upstairs to his room. Ten minutes, no longer.”

“It’s all I need.” He said, practically jogging up the stairs once Mrs. Ogden opened the door. He was so relieved to see Matthias that he didn’t take the time to contemplate her words or what they meant. He just wanted to see his friend.

Once he walked into Matthias’s room, he nearly yelled in surprise when he realized Matt was on the bed, staring right where he was standing. He looked  _ awful. _

His eyes were bloodshot. His long hair was gone and his lips were dry and cracked. There was no colour to his face. Aaron realized with horror that Matt reminded him about Wakinyan-sapa whenever he’s seen him in his dreams, wearing other people’s faces.

It was as if he’s been possessed by Wakinyan-sapa, and the affects never left.

“Matthias…?” He said gently, shutting the door and slowly approaching his friend. He did not respond.

“I know how I can help you now,” Aaron’s bottom lip shook, “I’m sorry for leaving you for so long. I didn’t know where to go… or who to turn to, but… I found someone who could help. His name is Enapay. He’s dealt with The Tall Man— his name is actually Wakinyan-sapa— and he told me how to defeat him.

This necklaces… it will protect you. I’ve had dreams about a crown with these jewels, and it’s protected me. Enapay has loads of dogs with the jewels on their collar. He says it’s one of the only things that can protect a person from him. He’ll never touch or come to you with it.”

Aaron sat in silence for a minute, waiting hopelessly for Matthias to reply. All Matthias would do was stare into the distance, staring at his room door. He decided that he should place the necklace on Matthias, before it was truly too late to bring him back.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, placing the necklace over Matthias’s head and making sure the pendant was right on his chest, “I shouldn’t have waited so long.”

Suddenly, his wrist was in a vice-tight grip and he yelled in shock when he looked up to see Matthias’s red, dead eyes on him.

“He’s spoken about you, Aaron.” Matthias spoke, smooth and full of health, as if he hasn’t been totally catatonic the entire time he’s been with him, “He’s said things.”

“What things?” Aaron asked before fear could properly shut him up.

Matthias’s grip on his wrist tightened, and Aaron actually feared that his wrist would crack under the pressure. Matthias was never strong, where has this strength come from?

“He’s hoping you’ll do what she hasn’t.” Matthias said, “Free. Breathe… Complete it.”

“Matt,” Aaron said with a shuddery breath.

“Since I’ve been alone…” Matthias’s eyes fogged over, as if clarity was finally fleeing him, “I’ve been hearing him speak. He speaks as clear as you and me, did you know that? I thought he was God, at first. I thought I was being saved. And I am.”

“Yes,” Aaron nodded, “I- I got you the necklace. It will help you.”

Matt’s grip tightened before he released. As if on cue, Mrs. Ogden walked into the room with a false gentleness to her face. Aaron now knew that those wrinkles he saw were not from sleepless nights, but from the tight smile she wore around Matthias. 

“Time to go, darling,” She stared at Aaron with an intense hatred, “You must leave Matthias to sleep now.”

“Yes.” He whispered, standing up and spared a glance in Matt’s direction, “Goodbye, Matt. You’ll… you’ll feel better soon, I promise.”

He was escorted by Mrs. Ogden out of the house. When he reached the porch, she slammed the door behind him and he let out a pained sigh. His chest was hurting, and all he could think about was all that Matthias had said. Surely, he would not be getting anymore sleepful nights.

When he got back to John and Pumpkin, he simply asked for John to take him home. He wanted to lay in Philip’s bed again and pretend the day wouldn’t haunt him for weeks.

 

 

 

Aaron went to school the next day. He tried to act like it was a normal day, but everybody kept asking him where he went and if he worked himself to exhaustion. By the time lunch came by, Aaron was tempted to call Philip and pretend he had caught the worse flu known to man.

Peggy had offered to grab his tray, so while he sat at a table with no one but Pumpkin by his side, he struck a conversation with his dog.

“I can’t stand being here,” He whispered to Pumpkin, “everybody is looking at me like I’ve never been to school before…”

Pumpkin’s wet nose twitched and she wiggled her butt.

“I know.” He breathed, “I just can’t wait to finish the day.”

“And leave us?”

Aaron looked away from his dog, breathing out in relief when John sat across from him and laughed. 

“Yeah, especially you.” He teased.

John scoffed, still grinning as he bit into his chicken strips. When he swallowed, he asked, “Where’s Peggy? I thought I saw her with you.”

“She’s getting my tray for me.” Aaron gave a pointed glance at Pumpkin, who was inching her head closer to John’s tray.

“Y’know, the I-can't-get-a-tray-because-of-my-dog excuse is only going to work for so long.” John said, caving in and pushing a piece of his chicken to her. Pumpkin gobbled it up.

“Then I’m going to milk it for as long as possible.”

Suddenly, Peggy was beside him. “What are we milking?”

“Nothing!” Aaron said, smiling at her and pushing Pumpkin away when she sniffed at his vegetables, “Where’s everybody else?”

“Hercules and Lafayette are eating out,” John answered, “No idea about Alex or George.”

“Angelica is sick,” Peggy sighed, “Dad thinks it’s because they ate some bad steak. Eliza should be here soon.”

“Oh.” Aaron frowned, “I hope Angelica feels better.”

“She will! She’s super resilient.”

“You know what isn’t resilient?” John asked.

“What?” Peggy and Aaron said.

“The fact that Pumpkin is eating your food.”   


“What?—  _ Pumpkin!”  _ Aaron exclaimed, pushing her away once she finished chowing down two of his chicken strips, “You’re so mean! You’ve already eaten.”

Pumpkin’s eyes were full of smugness as she licked her lips.

“You’re mean!” Aaron told her, albeit half-heartedly, and took a small bite of his vegetables. John and Peggy just laughed. John held his stomach while Peggy tried to hide her grin.

“What are we laughing about?” Alexander asked while he approached them, George right on his tail.

“Pumpkin’s smarter than we give her credit for.” John said between sniggers.

“She ate my food while I was talking.” Aaron answered.

Alexander sat down, a grin coming up on his face, “That explains why you’re pouting.”

“I’m not pouting!”

“You’re pouting.” George chipped in as he took his seat, “Alexander gets the same exact face when I—”

“Okay!” Alexander cut in. Aaron noted that his cheeks were turning red, “We get it!”

Just as Aaron was about to tease Alexander, he felt his phone vibrate. At first, he wanted to ignore it, but apparently the vibrations were loud enough for everybody to hear because they all looked at him. Even Pumpkin cocked her head and whined.

“Uh… excuse me.” He mumbled, taking the phone out of his pocket and stood up. He didn’t want to make a spectacle of himself making a phone call in the middle of the cafeteria. 

Pumpkin stood up on the bench, but he quickly told her to sit back down and wait for him. She whined, shifting back and forth in her spot before laying down. He patted her head before walking away to hide in the bathroom and answer the call.

“Hello?”

Silence followed. He asked again.

“Aaron.”

“Mrs. Ogden?” He breathed, “How did you get my number?”

“It’s in Matt’s phone.” 

_ Oh, right. Duh. _

“Did anything happen? Is he okay?”

“Oh, heavens, I shouldn’t have made you think he wasn’t… yes, yes he is. He actually spoke today, Aaron, and I… I just wanted to thank you.”

Aaron felt his heart soar. Matthias was okay. He was getting better.

“You don’t understand what that means to me to hear.” He told Mrs. Ogden, “I… I’ve been worried sick over Matthias. I hope he can forgive me for taking so long.”   


“Aaron, he talks of nothing but seeing you.” Her voice cracked, “Why, sometimes I think he has more need to live for you than for us.”

“No…” Despite her not being able to see, he shook his head at the absurdity of the statement, “Mrs. Ogden, that’s prosperous. He  _ loves _ you. He  _ loves _ his family. I may be one reason for him to stick around, but he’s got plenty more for you.”

“I… That means a lot, Aaron, thank you. That’s all I wanted to tell you, dear… Perhaps, a few weeks from now, his doctor will let him go back to school.”

“I’ll be there to help him catch up.” Aaron promised, “I’ve looked forward to nothing more in my life.”

She said goodbye and hung up. After that call, all of his emotions seemed to pile down on him. He was so relieved and yet still worried. He cleaned the tears from his cheeks with a paper towel and when he walked back to sit down with his friends, he figured he did an awful job at hiding the fact that he had been crying. They all stared at him in alarm, silent now that he had sat down.

“What was the call about?” Alexander asked, finally.

Aaron smiled.

“Matthias is going to be okay.”

 

Aaron went through the next few school days without realizing it. It was if he was on autopilot, but a good kind. Not the kind he had been when he was under that horrible mind-sickness, but the kind that allowed him to hurry along to finish his homework and go to bed on time. The nightmares came back after a few days.

He waited until Friday night to risk what he wanted to say to Philip. He wanted to ask a lot, to know more about his stepfather and how he knew Enapay, or Wakinyan-sapa, or anything else… but right now, he would much prefer to try and sweet talk Philip into letting him spend the weekend with Enapay. 

How hard could it be, honestly?

He spent the evening trying to make spaghetti and meatballs. He thinks he overcooked the spaghetti, but a little extra sauce should cover the weird taste. 

_ Right?  _ He asked himself.

“Do  _ you _ think sauce would cover the taste of overcooked noodles?” He asked Pumpkin while he set the table, watching as she scratched around at the cupboards and pressed the front of her nose and gums against the wood, making weird curious snorts.

Aaron laughed, “You’re so weird.”

He had cleaned the house (all except for his own room, which he would rather be swallowed by Wakinyan-sapa whole before attempting) and was  _ hoping _ that the perfect score on his math and science test would help feed into Philip’s decision to let him spend the weekend at Enapay’s.

Although… he never got to ask Enapay if he was okay with him staying the weekend. So if he got by Phil, he’d need to get to Enapay too. He’s sure he could, though. Especially now that he has the good news of him helping Matt.

He felt a lot better about Matt after Mrs. Ogden’s call. When he came home that day, he hugged Phil and told him it was all worth it, that they were done with Wakinyan-sapa. Phil seemed pleased with that.

He looked towards the front door when he heard it creak open. Pumpkin barked, zooming forward out if the kitchen. Aaron was a little jealous that Pumpkin liked his step dad so much, but he figured he’d rather have her liking him than not. 

“Gosh, dog!” Philip exclaimed, “Don’t you got a couch to chew up? Stop jumping on me!”

“Hi, Phil.” Aaron greeted when he stepped out of the kitchen. He tried not to laugh while he watched Pumpkin hop around by his feet. 

“Hi Aaron— why does it smell like someone was cooking?” He looked to Aaron suspiciously, “Did you hire someone?”

“Y’know,” Aaron clicked his tongue, “I can cook  _ too.” _

Phil snorted. 

“I can!” He insisted, “I made spaghetti and meatballs. Look!” 

Philip carried his bags into the kitchen, dropping his work suitcase in the entry and gawked at the food set out. 

“Oh… you actually cooked.”

“Yeah!” Aaron pretended to be irritated, “I said I did.”

“I know,” Philip said, “I just can’t believe it. What do you want from me? A new pet?”

“Just sit down ‘n’ eat.”

He waited until Philip and he started to eat. He snuck Pumpkin a few bits of food when his stepdad wasn’t looking. He was a little anxious to ask to stay at Enapay’s, especially for an entire weekend. Now that he had the opportunity to ask, it felt like he couldn’t get the words out. So he simply nodded along while Philip talked about his work, as if he understood any bit of it.

Finally, Phil gave him an opportunity; “How has school been?”

“Oh, good…” Aaron tried to be casual, “I got a full score on my Math test.”

Philip’s eyes raised from his food, “Really?”

“And my science one.”

“What?” His stepfather grinned, “That’s amazing! I think that deserves a reward, huh? What do you want? A movie night with your girlfriend?”

“Who?” Aaron blinked.

“That girl, Paddy? Is she not your girlfriend?”

His cheeks burned brightly, but the hilarity of Peggy being called  _ Paddy _ was just enough to make him not slip out of his chair in embarrassment. 

“No, Phil. She’s not my girlfriend. She’s a friend-friend.”

“Oh,” Philip had a smile on his face that told Aaron he didn’t believe a word he said, “Okay then, a movie night with your _ friend-friend.” _

“Actually…” Aaron set his fork down, “I was thinking maybe I could spend the night at someone’s house… for the weekend.”

“The entire weekend?” Philip blinked.

“Uh… yeah.”

“Why don’t we just go camping instead…?”

He groaned,  _ “Phil.” _

Philip’s shoulders dropped, “You used to love camping!”

“I was seven!” Aaron defended himself even though he had nothing to defend, “And I’m bigger now, which means I can take care of myself,  _ and _ spend the night at other people’s houses for two days.”

“Well…” Philip’s frown looked a lot more like a pout, but he didn’t want to risk aggravating him by saying so out loud. “Who are you staying with?”

“Enapay.”

Philip’s eyebrows shot up. Aaron worried for a second that he didn’t know who Enapay was, and when he was about to suggest the name Enapay had told him, Philip crossed his arms.

“Richie?” He looked like he couldn’t believe that Aaron wanted to spend the weekend with him. Which is weird, because Enapay has done so much to help them.

“Uh… yeah.” He picked at his food with this fork, “Richie.”

“Why?”

“Well…” Aaron felt stupid suddenly. “He seems lonely, I guess. And… and he’s done a lot for me. I just thought maybe I could stay with him and help him out with his dogs."

Phil made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, “Pack of wild animals is what they are.”

“That’s where I got Pumpkin.” He reminded.

“Yeah…” Philip looked at Pumpkin, a fondness appearing on his face, “I guess she’s alright.”

“She is!” He agreed, “And I want to thank Enapay for her.”

Silence filled the room. Aaron wasn’t sure what to do with the silence, so he just ate and waited. He knew Philip would answer him and that the silence was just him thinking.They both got quiet when they wanted to think.

“Okay.” Philip said, “But you call me if anything weird happens, okay?”

“I promise.” Aaron agreed quickly.

_ Awesome, _ He thought,  _ Now I just need to get Enapay to say yes. That’ll be easy. _

  
  


“No.”

“What? _ Why?”  _ Aaron exclaimed, “I thought you said I could.”

“I didn’ say nothin’.” Enapay glared at him from the door, leaning against his cane, “Now get yer self back in that fancy car of yer stepdad’s and leave me be.”

“Well, you didn’t say anything, but I saw you nod.” Aaron said, not giving up, “And I saw you start to cry.”

“Tears ‘er joy seeing ye leave!” Enapay snapped, “I’ll do it again w’en you go now.”

He groaned in frustration, turning away from the door and stomping to Philip’s car. He really thought Enapay would let him stay, or at least leave room for argument. 

“What happen?” Phil asked as he opened the back door, “Did he say no like I envisioned?”

Aaron looked back at Enapay, who was still standing at the door. Enapay waved his hand condescendingly, then pretended to wipe off a tear from his eye.

“Y’know what? No. He said I could.” Aaron said, looking back at Phil and grinned, “He’s just glad you’re gonna leave.” He motioned for Pumpkin to climb out, which she did. The moment she was out, she barked and ran along to play with a dalmation puppy and a three-legged mutt.

“I figured.” Philip scoffed, “Alright, Aaron, see you Monday after school, okay?”

“Yeah.” Aaron smiled, “Bye, Phil.”

He took his bags, waving at Phil as he drove away and turned back to face Enapay, who was staring at him. If Aaron had to guess, he was probably really angry. 

_ Well! _ He thought, lifting his bags up and walking towards him,  _ That’s what he gets! _

He almost wished Pumpkin was beside him, but seeing her play around with the puppies was a too cute of a sight to take her away from. Besides, Enapay would probably order her to stay out of the house anyway.

_ “Boy!” _ Enapay bellowed, “I said to get yer butt--”

“My ride left.” Aaron said, “Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

Enapay’s eyes locked on his. They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds before he groaned and stepped aside.

“Get in here. You’re cooking supper.”

“Nice!” Aaron exclaimed, rushing inside and tossing his bags beside the couch, “Now we can hang out ‘n’ everything. Right, Enapay?” He turned around, only to see that Enapay had left the room.

“Oh.” He blinked.


	9. Chapter 9

Me:

  Hey

Peggy:

  Hey! You still feelin okay?

Me:

  Yeah. I’m staying at Enapay’s this weekend

Peggy:

  Howd you trick him into that???

Me:

   Why do I have to trick him? Enapay likes me!

Peggy:

   Well… did you?

 

_ Yes,  _ Aaron thought as he sat his phone down,  _ I did. It’s not  _ my _ fault though! Enapay said I could visit any time… I’m just making sure he keeps his word. _

“Enapay,” Aaron called as he stood, “should I start making something to eat?”

“Feed teh dogs first!” Enapay answered, followed by thump that Aaron didn’t want to question.

Honestly, he never thought about how Enapay fed all the dogs he had. He couldn’t feed them all in individual bowls, right? He doesn’t seem like the type of guy to have a whole line of dog bowls with fancy printed names on them of each dog he owns.

“Uh… how do I do that?”

“Shed in the back!”

Aaron waited a little longer for more instruction, but Enapay gave none. 

“Shed in the back? What does that mean?” He mumbled to himself, sliding his shoes on and walking outside. He shut the door carefully, a little nervous about alerting the entire pack of dogs that he was outside.

He remembers how overwhelming it was the first time, it was no different this time. Having this many dogs around that were trained to defend against Wakinyan-sapa…

He wondered why Enapay was so scared of Wakinyan-sapa to feel the need to have so many of them. Aaron only had Pumpkin, and so far she’s been the perfect defender for him.

“Shed in the back.” He reminded himself, walking around the cabin and brushed his fingers along the messy red paint. 

_ I should ask Enapay why he decided to paint it red,  _ He told himself.

“Hi there!” Aaron smiled as a few clumsy, mutt puppies bounded in his direction and jumped onto his shoes. He took the time to kneel down and pet them, not minding that their first instinct was to either roll over or nip his fingers.

“You’re very cute!” He told them, “Y’wanna show me where the shed is?”

One brownish-gold puppy perked her ears, but Aaron was pretty sure that was because another dog barked in the background. He stood back up and walked on, only slightly disappointed when he realized those puppies weren’t following him out.

He saw the shed right away. There were a few dogs laying by the door, probably sniffing out their food. Even more seemed to be laying on the side of the shed, beside a ridiculous amount of pots and pans that seemed to all be under their own pipe connected to the shed.

“Weird…” He mumbled, carefully making his presence known to the dogs laying beside the front door of the shed, “Uh… hi. Can I pass through there?”

A muscular pitbull raised her head, seeming to size him up before staggering up on her short legs and stomped over to pans. The rest of the dogs laying around perked up, jogging over to the pans expectantly. 

He cleared his throat, “Okay…”

_ Freakin’ weird,  _ he thought as he opened the shed. The moment his eyes got used to the darkness in it, he realized just why they all sat by the pans and pipes. There was a system of pulleys and conveyor belts (where did Enapay even get those?!) along with a huge cone that narrowed and split up into five different directions, and those lines branched out into the wall.

“Holy cow…” Aaron said in awe, blinking a few times. This is how Enapay decided to feed his dogs? Why couldn’t he be bothered with just feeding them manually? 

“Where do I even start this?” He exclaimed.

A woof from behind him nearly brought him down to his knees from fright. He looked back and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was just Pumpkin staring at him.

“Hey.” He greeted, “How’re you doin?”

Pumpkin tilted her head to the side so fast he feared that his dog would topple over. Instead, she remain grounded and barked at him.

“Oh, uh…” He looked around at the contraption, “I don’t really know how to turn it on.” He looked back at Pumpkin, “Do you?”

Pumpkin looked around for a bit, then padded in and pressed her nose into a paint bucket. He was about to tell her off for sniffing paint before she sat back on her hind paws and raised a paw up to reach in the air.

“That’s adorable,” He told her, “but I don’t know what that means.”

Pumpkin gave him a look that said it all;  _ what’re you, stupid? _

“I don’t speak paw-in-air!” He told her, “Be more--”

She growled and threw her head back dramatically, barking at the ceiling.

He groaned and motioned at the ceiling, “There’s nothing up… there…” 

Aaron blinked owlishly at the plastic string hanging from metal that seemed to lead directly to the contraption meant to feed the dogs.

“Oh.”

Pumpkin growled at him, staggered onto her fat paws (when did she get so pudgy?) and whipped around to exit the shed.

“You could have been nice about it!” He yelled after her. It took a few seconds to hit him how ridiculous it was to yell at a dog about being nice. He decided to blame Enapay for that.

After he pulled the string, a terrifying screech sounded off and he nearly yelped in terror when he heard the machine in the shed start whirling and buzzing. He watched it for a few seconds, in awe of the machine, up until he heard the dogs outside bark in excitement. He peeked his head out, watching as the huge number of dogs went to the pots and pans. 

He couldn’t believe this was real. There’s seriously no reason for one man to have so many dogs. The dogs seemed to know how to eat with each other though; two or three sharing a bowl and a few of them sitting behind, waiting for their turn. He wondered if they had established their own routine.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a scratch against his ankle.

“Oh, hey,” Aaron blinked when he realized it was Pumpkin again, staring up at him, “Uh… you’re not gonna eat?”

Pumpkin’s ears turned sideways and she bared her teeth at him before stomping off to the shed.

“Where are you going?” He followed after her, stopping when she threw her head back up to the ceiling and growled.

“Oh? The string?” He smiled, “Yeah, I pulled it.”

Pumpkin looked to him and slapped her paw on the ground.

“What? What is it?”

She growled and sat back on her hind paws, raising both of her front ones up into the air again, reaching for the string. He watched her for a few seconds, still confused by what she meant before giving a soft  _ Ooh. _

“Shut the machine off?” He guessed.

Pumpkin looked at him expectantly.

“Oh, okay!” He rushed forward, grabbing the string and pulling it down. A few seconds later, the machine coughed and seemed to power down.

“How’s that, Pumpkin?” He asked her.

Pumpkin’s snapped her head towards him, her tail high and ears perked. At first, he thought Pumpkin was going to bark and wiggle like she always does when she’s happy, but instead she stomped to him and bit into his pant leg, jerking him along until they were out of the shed.

“Hey!” Aaron exclaimed, “Pum- Pumpkin! C’mon!”

Finally, Pumpkin let go of his leg and she stormed off to the sea of dogs. He lost sight of her for a second, but he heard a loud yelp and some stray growls. Then, Pumpkin came back-- with an identical dog’s scruff locked in her jaws.

He hesitated. “Pumpkin?” 

The dog locked in Pumpkin’s mouth barked and looked at him, her tail wagging wildly and paws scrambling to get up. She looked a lot more like his Pumpkin… or, at least a lot thinner. The dog holding Pumpkin in her mouth was more fat.

“Oh! You  _ weren’t _ Pumpkin!” He looked to the other Chow Chow dog, “Sorry about that.”

The dog sniffed her nose and sat down. 

His Pumpkin raced up to him, bumping her face into his leg and twirling in a circle. 

“Yeah, I missed you too!” Aaron knelt down and smiled, trying not to make a face when the smell of wet dog reached his nose. He’ll need to wash the smell off of Pumpkin’s fur when they get back home. “Having fun?”

Pumpkin pressed her nose into his neck and garbled some growls.

_ I’ll take that as a yes, _ He thought.

He spent a few minutes watching them all eat and petting behind Pumpkin’s ear (up until she ditched him for food) before leaving to go back inside. He didn’t think it was necessary to make sure they all ate.

“I doubt Enapay sits out here and waits for all the food to be gone…” He mumbled to himself just as he walked back inside.

“I did it!”

“I’m sure ye did,” Enapay called back, “It’s a little hard to mess up pulling er string.”

Aaron flushed a bit. Yeah, but he still needed help from one of the dogs.

“Uh… you still want me to cook?” No reply. 

Aaron stayed by the door, just incase Enapay demanded he leave, but then there was a thumping sound followed by soft grumbling. Enapay walked out from the shadows of the hallway, tapping his cane against the wood of the floor.

“I suppose so…” Enapay mumbled.

“Great.” Aaron smiled and walked into the kitchen. Enapay still had his boots on, so he assumed it was fine for him to as well, “What do you have that I can cook?”

“Oh no, we do it ol’ fashion, boy.” 

Aaron stopped mid-step and whipped his head to look at Enapay, “H… huh?”

Enapay kept on walking to the front door, “What’re you? Deaf? We’re huntin’.”

“But I don’t know how to do that.”

The older man snapped his head at him, eyes lit up with irritation, “You got eyes?”

Aaron faltered, “Well, yes--”

“Workin’ legs?”

“Yes.”

“A brain? You got one er those?” 

“I--”

Enapay sniffed and waved his hand, “You can hunt.”

Aaron kept his mouth shut and followed after Enapay. What were they going to hunt all the way out here? It felt like they were surrounded by trees with zero wildlife around. He doesn’t remember even seeing a bird fly above on his way over.

“So… are we shooting guns?”

Enapay’s nose wrinkled, “No. They hurt my ears.”

_ Of course they do,  _ Aaron thought.

“What are we using to hunt?”

Enapay opened the front door and pointed outside with his cane, “We got a perfectly good set of arrows and bows outside. Along with a few er ‘em dogs.”

Aaron tried to keep his face straight as he walked outside again, staying out of Enapay’s way while he walked. He didn’t want to get in the way of that cane; it looked like it would hurt if it hit his heel.

“I’ve never fired an arrow.” Aaron said, “Should I just stay here?”

Enapay shook his head, “I’ll teach you.”

He remembered back to his nightmare, the one he had with Alexander. He had to fire an arrow in that nightmare. He knew what to do in his dreams, but since when do dreams ever follow the practicalities of reality? 

“What if I don’t have the talent for it?” He asked as Enapay reached for a large rock.

Enapay scoffed, “It ain’t about talent. Talent’s fer people who get too comfortable in their own skin. It’s about drive.”

Much to Aaron’s surprise, he lifted the rock up with ease. Upon further inspection, however, he realized quickly that it was a paper mache and that there was a worn-out quiver and two bows. One looked like it was handmade and had no string attached to it.

“Why do you hide them?” Aaron asked.

“Don’t like people knowin’ where my weapons are.” Enapay said, taking the quiver and dragging out a bow that Aaron could only describe as steampunk. “Cops get nosey. Dogs think they’re toys.”

“The police come around here?”

Enapay looked back at him, “Tell me, boy, how’d you come to find out about me if not by the police?”

Aaron blinked slowly, “A student at my school, named Samuel. He said his dad blessed a lot of things for you. I thought you would… be a start to helping Matthias.”

Enapay stared at him for a bit before nodding slowly and looked away, “I see. How is that boy? Matt?”

He smiled, “Better. His mom called me a few days ago.”

Enapay stood up with difficulty. He was leaning on his cane a little heavy, so Aaron prepared himself to grab Enapay if he ever accidentally slipped. 

“Why do you have a cane? You’re Phil’s age. He doesn’t have a cane.”

“Philip’s younger than me.” Enapay grumbled.

“Are you sayin’ you’re fifty?”

Enapay looked at him again, then scoffed and walked along. “I shattered my knee w’en I was young.”

Aaron’s eyes rounded and he quickly fought off the urge to ask the questions that ran in his head. Shattered? That sounds serious. How’d he do that?

“Oh.” He settled for instead, waiting for Enapay to start walking. But he didn’t. He just kept staring at the trees in the back, as if calculating the route they were going to take. Or reliving the moment he ruined his leg.

“How did it happen?” He asked.

“Wakinyan-sapa.” Enapay said calmly, probably expecting Aaron to ask the question, “I’ll tell ye more later. We should pick out some dogs to come with us.”

_ That’s what Phil said too, _ Aaron thought. He was tired of being told that he would be filled in later. He wants to be told everything  _ now.  _ Why do adults try to make everything so mysterious?

“Gourd!” Enapay hollered, “Strawberry! Ramen! Shortcake!”

Aaron was pretty sure Enapay lost his mind. Up until four dogs came bounding over their way; a chubby bulldog, a bulky pitbull, a sleek dog that looked like a cartoonish golden husky, and the dog from earlier that he mistook for Pumpkin.

“Woah.” He breathed.

“That’s Shortcake. She’s our best tracker.” Enapay pointed his cane at the bulldog, a fondness in his voice that Aaron couldn’t help but smile at. Enapay sounded like he was just on the edge of baby-cooing Shortcake.

“That’s Strawberry.” He pointed to the golden cartoon husky dog.

“What breed is she?” Aaron asked.

“Akita.” 

He still doesn’t know what that is.

“This beautiful gal here is Ramen.” He motioned to the pitbull, who tilted her head and wagged her stub tail.

“And this… is Gourd.”

Gourd sat straight and stared ahead, her fat paws sinking into the dirt. As much as she and Pumpkin looked the same, he just couldn’t see anything else about them that was similar. Gourd looked too professional, too well-trained.

“I met her earlier.” Aaron said.

“Her?” Enapay looked at him.

“Yeah, Gourd.”

Enapay looked to Gourd then back at him and threw his head back with a laugh, “Oh boy! Poor Gourd, that is.”

“What?” Aaron looked to Enapay, cheeks heating up, “What’d I say?”

“Gourd’s ‘er male! He’s a retired breeder.”

Aaron snapped his eyes to the Chow Chow dog, a little more embarrassed when he realized Gourd’s stare was on him now, as if glaring. 

_ Oh great, _ he thought.

Suddenly, there was a familiar bark. Before he even saw her, he knew it was Pumpkin. She bounded over happily, her tail wagging as she stood beside Gourd. He was about to invite her along when Enapay’s cane pointed right at Pumpkin.

“Aye, not you!” Enapay snapped, “You know how ye get during huntin’!”

Pumpkin fixed him with a wide-eyed, whimpery look.

_ “No!”  _ Enapay slammed his cane down, “Ye aint no huntin’ dog, ye got no sense of direction and can barely chase yer own tail! Go sit back with Pepper’s puppies!”

“Oh, you didn’t need to yell at her!” Aaron said when Pumpkin padded away with her head down, “She just wanted to come!”

“That’s why we got Gourd.” He looked at the stiff dog, “He listens. She don’t.”

Aaron had no idea what Enapay was talking about. Pumpkin listened perfectly to him! She even protected him. He was about to voice these things to him before he started limping away.

“Now c’mon. We’re wastin’ daylight.”

Aaron sighed softly, “Right…”

 

 

Aaron has never been more bored. He itched to check his phone, but there was hardly any signal around and he knew Enapay would give him an earful if he saw it. So instead he dealt with Enapay’s boring narrating.

“See what shortcake is doing?” Enapay pointed his cane at the bulldog, who’s nose seemed to inhale all of dirt just for her to sneeze it back out. He would have said something about it had Enapay not given the stubby-legged dog the warm look he had.

“She sure is something.” Aaron agreed half-heartedly.

“She is!” Enapay looked at him, “Ye ready teh learn how teh hold er bow?”

“No.” He felt his stomach tighten and palms start to sweat. He really didn’t want to learn how to shoot an arrow. There was a horrible feeling coming up on him, holding that terrible nightmare over his head. He could still remember it as if he dreamt it last night.

Terrible flashing of knife-sharp teeth, empty eye sockets, and blood dripping off of Wakinyan-sapa’s ugly face. He tried to shake off how terrible it was to see Alexander pinned against the ground, helpless as he watched Wakinyan-sapa prepare to carve in his chest.

All of those memories made him want to throw up instantly. While Enapay turned his back, he pressed the palm of his hand against his mouth and swallowed down the taste of bile in the back of his throat. He can’t do it. He  _ knows _ he can’t do it. 

“What’s wrong, boy?” Enapay asked when he turned back, an arrow in hand. Aaron shook his head and tried to keep his breakfast down.

“I seriously can’t.” He insisted, “I… I had a nightmare. I can’t.”

Enapay’s face darkened, “Wakinyan-sapa? He had you fire one?”

“I found it in a car…” Aaron tried to remember more about where he found the bow and arrow, “It… it had a word on the door.”

“What’d it say?”

_ “Na _ _ ña. _ _ ” _

Enapay blinked, “Female pronunciation?”

“Uh…” If Aaron was being honest, he didn’t know much of his language. He doesn’t even understand how he knew it meant  _ take. _

“I guess…”

Enapay eyed him wearily, then straightened his back and nodded, “I’m sure this is a sign of yer late mother.”

He blinked.

“She spoke er few words of Lakota,” Enapay’s eyes glittered, as if he was reliving an amusing memory, “I believe she gave you that bow ‘n’ arrow as a form er protection. Did it work?”

“I shot him in the eye.” Aaron said.

“It worked.”

He took the moment to consider what he was told. Did his mother really come to him in his dream? Did she really bring him an arrow because she knew it would protect him? He’s never fired an arrow in his life… how did she know it would work in his dream?

_ That doesn’t matter, I guess… _ He thought _ , I think what matters is that it  _ did _ protect me… _

“So I  _ should _ learn how to use it?” He asked, “Is that what she’s trying to tell me?”

“That is as blunt of a sign as you’ll ever get.” Enapay thrusted the bow out, “So take it.”

“How did you know my mom?” Aaron asked, unable to stop himself, “Philip never said…”

“I’ll tell ye later.” Enapay’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and his lip pulled into a deep frown, “Now lift up that bow.”

He didn’t push Enapay for more information. He knew not to push people’s buttons, and with the way Enapay acted when he asked about his mother… He seemed pretty close to snapping at him.

He took the bow from Enapay, trying to remain cautious of its grooves and clock hand-like edges. He lifted it up on command, following his quick tips (“Loosen your elbow!” “Put yer thumb here, not there...”) and taking deep breaths through his nose. 

He still couldn’t get over his anxiety about holding a weapon. He couldn’t get over what it felt like when he let the arrow go into Wakinyan-sapa. He tried telling himself that this wasn’t a dream, and that Wakinyan-sapa would never have the opportunity to get close to him. Not with Pumpkin around.

_ And where is Pumpkin now? _ A thought hissed.

He tried not to feel too discouraged by it.

After Enapay was finished getting him comfortable, he stepped back, “Now, ye ever hear of an anchor point?”

“No.”

“Well… this’ll be fun.”

Aaron looked at him in terror. Was he supposed to know what that was?

“Just put yer hand someplace you know will keep it straight. I use the corner of my mouth.” Enapay crossed his arms, “Stay focused. A nervous bowman is a useless one.”

He looked back ahead, trying to figure out what place was most comfortable. He rested his hand against his cheek, although got a bit nervous about the possibility of the arrow going astray and somehow coming back at him.

He cringed at the idea.

“Now what?” He asked.

“Point at something.”

He chose a harmless tree. It was wide enough that he didn’t think he’d miss-- or… at least could get close to.

“Now… you ready?”

Aaron stiffly nodded. The arrow in his hand was beginning to ache his fingers. The bow was making his arm feel stiff and the string was giving him too much tension.

“Go for it.”

He did not go for it.

He was nervous. If he missed, he’d probably hit something important. Like a blessed rock or something.

“Shoot, Akecheta.”

“I can’t.” 

“Shoot!” Enapay barked.

Had he been able to withstand the tightness of the string and the ache in his fingers, he would have held the arrow. Instead, he let go. He heard it whizz in the air and faster than he could comprehend, he realized it had stabbed itself into the ground just a foot in front of the tree he aimed at.

“What’d I do wrong?” He looked back at Enapay.

Enapay sniffed and pointed at the arrow with his cane. Gourd ran forward to retrieve it. “You hesitated.”

He didn’t think that was the problem, but he didn’t know enough about bowmanship to deny it. 

“You’ll get a few more hours ‘er practice while we’re out here, dont ye worry.” Enapay took the arrow from Gourd when he came back, limping away with a grumble, “Or else we wont get any supper.”

Aaron inwardly sighed and followed.

* * *

They almost went back with no food that night. Thankfully, Enapay took pity on him and hunted something else for them to eat.

When he went to bed, he was pleasantly surprised to wake up in a place that wasn’t a nightmare. Or… anyplace he’s ever been.

It was another city, but it was clean and all-white. It was as if it was a city in heaven. Even the clothes he wore in the dream were completely white save for the few silver splotches on his pants and sleeves. 

He found it oddly comfortable here. Everywhere he looked hurt his eyes, but he somehow knew he was safe. 

Aaron walked down a street for a while. He wondered if he was doomed to just roam the dream until he woke up. He also wondered if there was a reason he was aware that the dream was a dream. Last time he was aware of that, he ended up shooting Wakinyan-sapa.

“Hello?” Aaron called, “Anybody around?”

He waited a few seconds.

_ “Who’s there?” _ A voice echoed back. It sounded far away and yet Aaron knew it had to be close. It didn’t echo like a voice far away would.

“Uh…” He looked around. “I’m by a… coffee shop?”

“Does it say  _ Brown Brewies _ on the side?”

Aaron looked at the shop’s wall. It did, in fact, say  _ Brown Brewies _ on the side.

“Yeah.”

“Stay there!”

Okay, he’ll stay. He didn’t feel particularly anxious about the fact that he had dreamt up some disembodied voice, or about the fact that the voice knew where  _ Brown Brewies  _ was instinctively. Maybe he just has a wild imagination.

When he started to hear footsteps coming his way, he made sure to prepare for a surprise attack of some sort. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s woken up in a dream and thought it was harmless.

“Who’s there?” He demanded, trying to sound brave.

“It’s me.” Out stepped Alexander Hamilton, clear as day, “What’re you doing here?”

Aaron was so flabbergasted that he couldn’t force the words out of his mouth. Again? He dreamt of Alexander  _ again? _

“Why are  _ you _ here?” He shot back.

Alexander wrinkled his nose, “It’s  _ my _ dream. And I don’t dream about you at all, so…”

“N… no.” Aaron tried not to freak out too much. He’s heard of lucid dreamers breaking out of their dreams because they get too excited or scared. “This is my dream.”

“It clearly isn’t. Do you even know where you are?” Alexander crossed his arms.

Aaron looked around. No, he doesn’t know where he is. All he knows is that it feels welcoming and safe.

_ Weird,  _ he thought,  _ I hate the city. _

“No, I don’t.”

“Exactly!” Alexander scoffed, “it’s my dream.”

“How can we both be in each others dream?” Aaron looked back at Alexander, “Does that make any sense to you?”

“No. Not that I particularly care, because you’re more than likely a manifestation of my memories.” Alexander shrugged, “Not my problem.”

Aaron groaned and rolled his eyes. Yeah, of course Alexander would try to find the logical conclusion.

“Well…” He perked, “Say… why is everything in white?”

“What?” Alexander regarded him.

“Why’s everything white? Even the sky is white.”

“No, it’s not.” Alexander lifted a brow, “I think you’re losing your mind.”

Aaron took another look around the city. The buildings were still white, so were the sidewalks and streets. The only other colour was silver.

“I’m pretty sure this is all white.”

_ “Yeah and… a.... deaf…” _

Aaron jerked his head to face Alexander again. It felt like his dream was escaping him. He could feel it escape his fingertips as he reached out for the blinding white.

“Wait--  _ Alexander?” _

When he woke up, he was still on Enapay’s couch and Pumpkin (who he snuck in when Enapay went to bed) was still laying on his stomach. She had drooled all over his sleeping shirt, but he didn’t mind it.

He rubbed his eyes and tried getting comfortable again. He could tell it was still dark outside… he could risk getting a few more hours of sleep.

Hopefully it wouldn’t be as weird as the one he had now.

 

 

Aaron had a normal breakfast that morning. Apparently, Enapay had food in his fridge they could have cooked yesterday, but he preferred hunting for supper than cooking. Go figure.

They had eggs and toast. Aaron made light conversation, but he was mostly glad that Enapay spoke more than he listened. He didn’t want to talk too much just yet. It was too terribly early.

“And just like that,” Enapay pushed his eggs to one side of his plate, “you get stuck with fifteen puppies.”

“Why don’t you let other people adopt them?” Aaron asked, “If they’re circus dogs, I’m sure they’d go fast…”

“And risk losing perfectly good guard dogs? I think not.”

Aaron nibbled at his toast while he gained the courage to ask, “Why do you have so many dogs?”

Enapay looked up from his eggs, staring for a long while.

“I only have Pumpkin.” He shifted a bit, “And she protects me plenty. Why do you need so many?”

“I need more protection.”

“Is Wakinyan-sapa after you?”

“You ask too many questions.” Enapay sniffed and leaned back, “Eat yer toast and be glad I gave ye a dog to protect you.”

“All I really need was some sap and a bug…” Aaron smiled, “The dog was a little overkill.”

“Blessed sap,” Enapay corrected.

Aaron dug his fork into his eggs. Just as he was about to take a bit, he froze. He set his fork down. 

“What did you say?”

Enapay lifted a brow and scratched his fork against his plate, “Blessed sap. I told you, I blessed the sap and put it on their collars.”

Aaron’s shoulders dropped. 

He tried to desperately remember everything he said to John when they went to get that sap. Did he tell him it needed to be blessed? He stood up from the table and ran over to where his phone was charging, unplugging it from his portable charger and frantically calling John. 

“Pick up.” He mumbled under his breath, pacing the floor while Pumpkin (who Enapay had graciously let stay in his home) whined and followed him around.

“Uh… hello?”

“John,” Aaron tried to contain the shakiness of his voice, “Did I ever tell you to bless the sap before we gave it to Matthias?”

“What?”

_ “The sap!” _

“Oh… uh… if you did, I don’t remember.” 

The silence settled on Aaron’s ears like static.

“Aaron? Aaron are you okay?”

“I need to go.” Aaron hung up. He looked at Pumpkin, watching as she shifted her weight from paw to paw and tried to figure out what to do. He needs to get to Matthias right away. He needs to take the sap and get it blessed… but who can bless it?

“What did ye do now, boy?” Enapay asked, limping into the room with his cane at hand.

“I gave Matt a necklace with sap and a bug.” Aaron looked up at Enapay, “I… I didn’t get it blessed.”

Enapay’s eyes widened,  _ “You what?”  _ He exclaimed.

“I must have forgot!” He wailed, “I didn’t… What can I do? Who blesses them for you?”

_ “I  _ bless them now.” Enapay’s eyes narrowed, “Where does yer friend live?”

“We can’t get there without a car.” Aaron shook his head.

“I have a car.”

Aaron was so relieved that he couldn’t find the words to express it. 

He and Enapay got into the car as fast as possible. Pumpkin climbed in with them. She must know how important it was to him for her to be there. As they drove, all Aaron could think about was the fact that he lied to Matthias about giving him protection. For all he knew, Matthias could still be being haunted by Wakinyan-sapa.

“I can’t believe I’m so stupid…” He said, “If I had just listened better…”

“You’re right.” Enapay grumbled, “Ye  _ should _ have listened. But we’re going to fix it now. If yer friend was getting better like you said… Wakinyan-sapa must have backed off on his own.”

Aaron nodded. Yes, Enapay was right. Matthias’s mother did say he was getting better.

“That sap may have tricked Wakinyan-sapa then, but it won’t last forever, so we need to get there as fast as possible to--” Suddenly, Aaron was thrown forward in his seat. The seatbelt caught him, holding him securely against the chair while the car wheels screeched against the ground.

“What the fuck!” Enapay hollared, “Next time ye get in my goddamn way I’ll run you over, you good fer nothin’--!”

“Alexander?” Aaron breathed.

Alexander rushed to the passenger back door and threw himself in. Pumpkin backed out of his way just in time so she didn’t get squished.

“What the fuck are ye doin’?” Enapay yelled, “Get the hell out!”

“I was told I needed to be here.” Alexander said, “So I’m here. Are you going to go drive and help Matthias or am I going to need to hit the gas pedal for you?”

Enapay went back to driving, although grumbled and cursed like a sailor while doing it.

Aaron turned around in his seat, “What the  _ hell  _ are you doing? You just ran right in front of our car!”

“John called me.”

“We could have killed you!”   


“But you didn’t.” Alexander’s eyebrows furrowed, “And trust me, you need me.”

“How do you know that? What’d John tell you?”

Alexander just stared at him before looking out the window. He wanted to press for more answers, but Enapay snapped at him to pay attention and tell him when to turn. So he looked back to the road and gave the directions.

He’s going to interrogate Alexander later, that’s for sure.

 

 

 

The moment they all got to Matthias’s house, Aaron had bolted out of the car to the front door. He stumbled up the steps, tripping on the last one, and took in shaky breaths of air. Just by being close to the front door, he felt frozen with fear. He wanted to push through that door and check on Matthias because  _ something _ had to be wrong… but he can’t move.

“Aaron?” Alexander’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, “Dude, you okay?”

“Can’t move.” He breathed out, flinching away when Alexander grabbed his arm and hauled him up on his feet.

“Yes, you can.” He said, a bite to his voice, “We’ve got to go check on Matthias, right, buddy?”

“Yes.” He whispered.

“Okay then…” Alexander let him go, “Do you want me to knock on the door?”

Aaron didn’t want to look like a coward in front of Alexander, but he couldn’t bring it in himself to move closer to the house. He was too scared, too anxious… he felt like if he stayed any longer, he’d forget how to breathe. But he had to push through this, because Matthias is his  _ friend. _

“Yes.”

Alexander walked in front of him, knocking rather loudly on the door and stepping back. They both waited. Aaron looked back at where Enapay had parked, looking for any sign of reassurance from him. 

Enapay only stared back with a blank expression, standing beside his car with Pumpkin pacing at his feet. Enapay must have ordered her to stay with him. He looked back to the door.

“Mrs. Ogden isn’t answering…” He said.

“Maybe she’s at work?” Alexander asked.

“Then we need to go inside and check on Matthias without her permission…” He shifted awkwardly, “But… that’s against the-”

Alexander tried the doorknob, then cursed. “It’s locked.”

“Do you know how to pick locks?” He asked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “Or… Or maybe we could yell up to Matthias.”

“Fuck that!” Alexander scoffed, taking a step back from the door and lifting his foot. Before Aaron got the chance to stop him, he had kicked the door open with a loud  _ crack. _ Aaron could only gawk at the open doorway while Alexander hopped around on one leg, holding the foot he had kicked with.

“Ow!” He whined.

“You broke it!” Aaron yelled, “That’s not what-”

“I got it open, didn’t I?” Alexander glared, letting his foot drop and limped into the home, “Where is Matthias?  _ Freshmen!  _ Where you at?”

“You kicked in his door! Stop yelling in his house!” Aaron stormed past Alexander, rushing up the staircase and turning to go to Matthias’s room. If Matthias and Mrs. Ogden turned out to be okay, he couldn’t imagine the amount of trouble he was about to get in. Matthias would probably hate him.

As they approached Matthias’s room, he started to talk, “Matt? We… we came here to help. I have bad news about the necklace.” He reached a hand out to push the door open, “It’s not complete yet, Matt, but if my friend Enapay could…”

He froze in horror.

“Oh  _ fuck…” _ Alexander breathed beside him, “Aaron… Aaron, cmon, we need to go-”

“How?” Aaron choked out, unable to move from his spot as he stared at the hanging, lifeless body of his friend. He hung from a tight wire connected to the ceiling, blood dripping from his cheeks that fell from his eyes, and his lips were blue. Upon looking closer, Aaron realized in terror that his eyes were gone and all that remained was fleshy, wet holes in his face. 

“Aaron, we need to  _ go.”  _ Alexander tugged on his shoulder, just hard enough to break him out of his stupor. He looked at him, then back to Matthias and nodded.

“You’re right,” He said shakenly, “We need to tell Enapay.”

Just as they were about to turn together and leave, a shadow loomed over them both. Aaron almost closed his eyes and pretended he didn’t see it. He slowly looked back, a scream leaving both his and Alexander’s mouth when they saw Mrs. Ogden towering over them both. 

Her legs were long and bended in odd angles, her spine practically popping out of her back. She was so tall that the bumps on her spine were scratching against the ceiling, and her arms were so long that she could easily reach from the room entryway to the farthest end of the bedroom. 

Aaron was the last to react, as always. Alexander had already thrown himself to the other end of the room while he stood frozen in fear. He scrambled back just fast enough to miss a dagger-sharp nail slicing his cheek and tripped over one of Matthias’s toys. 

“Aaron!” Alexander yelled, “Hurry, get up!”

“I-I’m t-trying,” Aaron said, kicking away as the demented shell of what  _ was _ Mrs. Ogden cracked the ceiling with her spine and laughed. Aaron suddenly grew fearful that if Mrs. Ogden didn’t catch them first, the ceiling would surely crush them.

“Always running!” Said Mrs. Ogden, but it sounded much closer to twenty other people speaking. 

“Fuck off!” Alexander snapped.

Mrs. Ogden said something, but it wasn’t english. 

“That’s Lakota, isn’t it?” Alexander prompted, “What did she say?”

“I don’t know!” Aaron snapped, “I’m not fluent!”

“What the hell do you _ mean _ you’re not fluent?”

“It means I am not-”

The ceiling cracked again, sending dust down on top of Aaron and Alexander. They both coughed.

“Say it!” Mrs. Ogden bellowed, her empty sockets facing Aaron, “Say the finishing line!”

“What?” He asked.

_ “SAY IT!” _

“Say the damn line!” Alexander exclaimed in a pitch much higher than a sopranos.

“I don’t know what the line is!” Aaron pleaded, “I’ll say it, just tell me!”

Mrs. Ogden’s screech of fury finally kicked Aaron into gear. He grabbed Alexander, pulling him along while they dodged Mrs. Ogden’s claws. He was just about to lead Alexander downstairs when he jerked Aaron into a full stop.

“Not that way!” Alexander cried.

“What? Why? The door’s right there!” Aaron stumbled while Alexander pulled him away and into a different room, “Alex!”

It didn’t seem to matter what he said. Alexander shut the door with a loud slam and locked it. They both took the small moment they had to take a couple of breaths, listening for anything that could indicate Mrs. Ogden was following them.

“Why the hell didn’t you let me go through the front door?” Aaron demanded, “We almost got out!”

“Didn’t you see all those people there?” Alexander glared at him, “They were ready to eat us alive.”

No. He had not seen _ any _ people on the staircase. He was about to tell Alexander that when they looked up and saw the ceiling crack again, followed by the horrifying scream of a girl.

_ “Aaron! Don’t you want to help a poor old lady?” _ Cried Mrs. Ogden behind the door,  _ “To help the poor, pathetic souls?” _

“Jesus Christ, she doesn’t give up!” Alexander exclaimed.

Aaron looked around rapidly, eyes falling on the window.

“We need to jump out the window.”

Alexander snapped his eyes to him, “Are you crazy? I just kicked a door in!”

“It’s either that or help Mrs. Ogden!” Aaron snapped.

Mrs. Ogden’s shrill, echoey laugh followed.

“Okay.” Alexander said, “I’ve always wanted to try skydiving anyway…”

They both went to the window, prying it open with a considerable amount of trouble. Aaron was the first to look down. He breathed out in relief when he realized that there was a garage they could jump down on.

“Okay, you go first,” He told Alexander.

“You don’t need to tell me twice!” He exclaimed, climbing out of the window.

Aaron helped him down, watching how Alexander expertly climbed down the garage and landed safely on his feet. Once Alexander waved him down, he started to put one foot out the window.

Suddenly, there was a dreadful crack right in his ears. He snapped his eyes to the noise, screaming when he realized Mrs. Ogden had forced herself through the door. Splinters were all over her face, one specific piece stabbed right through her cheek. As she howled, he could see the end of it in her mouth.

He figured this is when he should take his leave.

He hurried to push through the window, scrambling to get any sort of footing while Mrs. Ogden tore her limbs through the door and reached out to him. Alexander was screaming at him to step towards his left, but he couldn't  _ feel _ anything. Mrs. Ogden’s hand was coming too close, just seconds from touching him, and he didn’t know what would happen if she got him. So he let go.

His feet slipped on the garage and he ended up rolling down it, landing on the ground flat on his back. He was dazed for a second, but quickly startled awake when Alexander grabbed his arm and pulled him up. 

“C’mon, we need to go.” Alexander hissed into his ear, helping him limp around the house and back to Enapay’s car.

Aaron groaned in pain, “I’m so tired of this happening to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Betas!!
> 
> Please dont be afraid to leave a comment, they help me toss out chapters!!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @gentlemenpaws / https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gentlemenpaws
> 
> . . .
> 
> Comments are always appreciated !! Please leave a review


End file.
